Un nuevo camino
by KuraiKazeX
Summary: Naruto es expulsado de Konoha y considerado ninja renegado, debera marcharse para entrenar y algun dia acabar con los que estan tras él y su compañera; ademas de restaurar su clan
1. Chapter 1

A las afueras de Konoha un joven rubio de ojos azules caminaba con paso decidido alejándose de Konoha. Ese joven era Naruto Uzumaki jinchuriki del Kyubi no Youko el bijuu más poderoso sobre la tierra, pero la gente lo conocía como mas como el ninja cabeza hueca número 1 en sorprender a la gente

Se preguntaran porque este se alejaba de la aldea para eso hay que volver el tiempo atrás

Flash back

Naruto se encontraba en el hospital luego de la batalla que tuvo contra Sasuke en el valle del fin; había resultado muy herido por el chidori pero gracias al chakra del Kyubi había sobrevivido; pero lo peor de todo es que no había conseguido salvar a Sasuke

- maldita sea, falle en traerlo de regreso- dijo naruto totalmente frustrado- ni siquiera con ayuda del zorro pude hacerlo-

De pronto un ambu apareció en la habitación- Uzumaki Naruto el consejo necesita su presencia – tras eso volvió a desaparecer

-genial ahora que quieren- dijo naruto comenzando a vestirse para ir hacia el consejo

"ten cuidado chico, esto me da mala espina" escucho el rubio en su mente

- a que te refieres- dijo ya caminando por los pasillos del hospital recibiendo miradas frías de todos los que se cruzaba

"no lo sé, pero no es nada bueno, solo ten cuidado" volvió a escuchar, el rubio no sabía porque pero el zorro estaba muy conversador esos últimos días

Una hora después el rubio se encontraba frente a la Godaime hokage Tsunade, el gama sannin, el consejo civil, los consejeros de la hokage, el líder de Raíz y los lideres de clanes

- para que me han mandado a llamar- dijo el rubio mirando a tsunade y jiraiya que parecían afligidos

-Uzumaki- comenzó Danzou escupiendo el nombre del rubio- por sus recientes acciones en fallar en traer al último Uchiha y liberar el poder del zorro, serás exiliado de Konoha y considerado un ninja renegado de rango S

-ya veo- dijo el rubio agachando la cabeza – cuanto tiempo tengo para abandonar la aldea

-solo 24 horas y contando- dijo Hiashi con una sonrisa de satisfacción

El rubio no contesto solo salió rumbo a su departamento sin dirigirle la mirada a ninguno

Horas más tarde el rubio se encontraba tirado sobre su cama, pensando que ahora ya no podría hacer su sueño realidad

-que digo siempre fue solo eso, un sueño; con Kyubi conmigo jamás me darían el puesto- dijo cerrando sus ojos para poder dormir pero se dio cuenta que se encontraba frente a la jaula del zorro – que sucede Kyubi – dijo sin muchos ánimos

- como te sientes chico – el rubio solo le dio una mirada de "es enserio" – está bien pregunta mala; que harás ahora

- abandonar la aldea que más- dijo el rubio con menos ánimos

- lo siento, naruto- dijo el zorro algo arrepentido

- porque te disculpas – pregunto el rubio demasiado extrañado por la conducta del zorro

- porque es mi culpa; si yo no estuviera contigo esto no pasaría, ellos solo intentan vengarse de mi- dijo el Kyubi mirando al pequeño rubio- solo soy una carga para ti

- no lo digas- el zorro levanto la mirada- no vuelvas a decir que eres una carga para mí, yo nunca te creí una carga muchos menos un demonio; tu estas tan solo como yo Kyubi enfrentemos esta soledad juntos

-gracias naruto; pero llámame Natsumi ese es mi verdadero nombre, Kyubi es solo un titulo

-espera, quieres decir que eres mujer- dijo el rubio impresionado- tienes forma humana- Kyubi no respondió solo se paro y se cubrió con sus 9 colas dejando que un pequeño brillo rojizo la cubriera; poco a poco la zorra fue perdiendo tamaño hasta alcanzar la altura de una chica promedio; cuando retiro sus colas el rubio casi se cae de la impresión

- parece que aun me veo bien- dijo la bijuu al ver a naruto con la mandíbula desencajada- que te parece

-eres hermosa Natsumi-chan- dijo el rubio haciendo que la pelirroja se sonroje – siempre pensé que eras hombre con esa voz tan gruesa

-si es raro; pero deberías dormir- dijo acercándose al rubio- descansa naruto-kun

-tú también Natsumi-chan- dijo desapareciendo

A la mañana siguiente Naruto muy temprano salió caminando hacia la entrada de Konoha prefería irse sin despedirse de nadie; pero no contaba con que Jiraiya, Tsunade, Anko y Kurenai estuvieran allí

-que hacen aquí- pregunto el rubio

-perdóname naruto- dijo tsunade abrazando al rubio- no pude hacer nada para impedirlo solo los padres de tus amigos votaron en contra, a excepción de Hiashi

- descuida Tsunade-sama – esto sorprendió a todos que lo miraron raro- que si tengo que irme a enfrentar el mundo debo cambiar mi actitud despreocupada

- naruto- dijo jiraiya acordándose al rubio y agachándose a su altura- se supone que esto se te entregaría cuando fueras mayor de edad – dijo dándole una carta – es de tu padre

Naruto al oír eso abrió la carta y leyó:

_Naruto_

_Hijo mío, si estás leyendo esto significa que cumplí mi propósito y eh muerto; perdona por sellar a Kyubi en tu interior pero confió en que tu y él se llevaran bien y juntos protegerán la aldea; no te culpo si me odias por poner un peso tan grande en tus hombros; junto con esta carta se te entregaran las llaves de una mansión que poseía tu madre Kushina Uzumaki en el país del remolino, además de todos los pergamino con mis técnicas; vuélvete fuerte hijo y protege la aldea_

_Se despide Minato Namikaze, Yondaime Hokage de la aldea de Konoha_

Naruto al terminar de leer la carta lloraba abiertamente

- solo me arrepiento de no haber cumplido tu deseo padre- dijo naruto

- te equivocas Naruto tú la protegiste del Ichibi o ya lo olvidaste- dijo Tsunade

- ella tiene razón además no es tu culpa que ellos te echaran Foxy-kun – dijo Anko quien desde los exámenes chunnin había creado una relación de entendimiento mutuo de la soledad con el rubio

- gracias, pero según la carta la mansión esta en el país del remolino; pero Iruka me dijo que este había sido arrasado en la segunda guerra- dijo naruto que creía que la mansión seria escombro

-en realidad naruto, la mansión esta bajo protección de un sello de sangre que solo tú puedes abrir; además tal vez logres encontrar los pergamino de sellos del clan Uzumaki- explico jiraiya

- ya veo, los pergaminos se encuentran allí- pregunto naruto

- no invoca a Gamabunta el te los dará, se los confié a él- explico jiraiya

- antes de que te vayas- empezó Kurenai- prométenos que algún día nos volveremos a ver – dijo la sensei del equipo 8, quien había ayudado a naruto con ejercicios de detección de genjutsu y se habían hecho buenos amigos

- de acuerdo, algún día volveré a visitarlos; no sé cuándo ni cómo pero volveré, lo prometo – dijo el rubio para todos los presentes. Luego se despidió de cada uno de ellos y emprendió marcha

Fin flash Back

- ahora hacia donde iré primero - dijo el rubio en voz alta

"tienes un lugar, porque no vas a la mansión y entrenas para volverte fuerte; recuerda que Akatsuki aun va tras ti" hablo la bijuu en su mente

- tienes razón Natsumi-chan, entrenare muy dura para poder protegerte- dijo el rubio sorprendiendo a la bijuu jamás creyó que la protegería

"en ese caso, te ayudare a entrenar" dijo la bijuu "tener cientos de años me da mucho que enseñar"

- eso es genial pero primero debemos llegar allí – dijo emprendiendo la marcha - es hora de tomar un nuevo camino.


	2. capitulo 2

los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen (por desgracia) le pertenecen a Mashi Kishimoto-sama

este fic tiene como finalidad entrener y entrenerme escribiendo

** Capitulo 2 **

2 meses después nos encontramos a Naruto junto a una pelirroja descansando a la orilla de una cascada; mejor dicho Naruto descansaba acostado sobre las piernas de la pelirroja

- que cansancio- dijo el rubio respirando agitado- Natsumi-chan eres una demonio

- oh vamos no fue para tanto – dijo restándole importancia

- me pusiste unos sellos que aumentaron mi peso al triple y me pusiste a escalar arboles todo el día junto con 20 clones; estoy agotado – el rubio hiso un puchero como niño pequeño

- recuerda Naruto-kun que tú querías hacerte fuerte además si quieres sobrevivir mi entrenamiento deberás aumentar tu control de chakra junto con tu resistencia velocidad e inteligencia; ahora ten y ponte a estudiar- dijo dándole un pergamino del cual libero unos 20 libros- un clon por libro

- quien iba a pensar que tener conmigo a Hao-san seria una maravilla y un infierno a la vez – dijo mirando de reojo a la pelirroja; sus pensamientos lo llevaron a mes y medio atrás

Flash Back

Naruto caminaba a paso tranquilo por un bosque del país del fuego; hacia 2 semanas que el rubio había sido exiliado y considerado criminal rango S; por eso caminaba por el bosque no quería encontrarse con algún ambu

-mejor busco un lugar para descansar- camino alrededor de una hora hasta que encontró una cueva – aquí estará bien – el rubio se adentro en la cueva, pero de pronto sintió una energía muy poderosa – que es esta energía es poderosa, pero no parece maligna -

"esto es… Naruto adéntrate en la cueva" dijo Natsumi desde su mente

- de acuerdo – dijo el rubio a quien le picaba la curiosidad

Naruto se adentro en la cueva que parecía no tener fin. A medida que avanzaba esa energía se sentía más poderosa y el aire más pesado; camino hasta encontrarse con una puerta de acero que tenia la siguiente leyenda escrita

- aquel que atraviese esta puerta será juzgado por las llamas de la justicia – leyó el rubio – estás segura que debo entrar – pregunto el rubio con algo de miedo

"vamos no me digas que tienes miedo" se burlo la bijuu "además se que tienes curiosidad"

- tienes razón – el rubio estiro su mano para empujar la puerta pero al hacerlo un gran resplandor cegó al rubio; al abrir los ojos se encontró flotando en el aire en un lugar rodeado por las llamas – donde rayos estoy – pregunto el rubio al aire

"no lo sé, pero es un lugar agradable"

- lo dices porque eres la bijuu del fuego – dijo el rubio con una gota en su cien

- _quien me ha despertado_ – escucho el rubio a su espalda; de inmediato se giro para ver a la persona que se encontraba hay pero jamás espero eso; frente al rubio había un gran ave de color rojo como el fuego con su pecho amarillo; al abrir sus alas era aun más impactante además poseía una serie de plumas que parecían formar 5 colas que en su punta estaban tan afiladas como cuchillas, poseía un gran pico dorado; su cresta, las puntas finales de las largas plumas en sus alas y sus colas brillaban de tal manera que asemejaba al sol; era un criatura impotente.

- que eres – dijo el rubio recomponiéndose de la impresión

- _soy el ave fénix Hao, portador de las llamas legendarias_ – dijo el ave – _veo que has abierto las puertas de mi morada a pesar de la advertencia y sobrevivido; quien eres chico – _pregunto con interes

- soy Naruto Uzumaki y que es eso de sobrevivido – pregunto el rubio

- _sencillo, si tuvieras un corazón oscuro hubieras muerto consumido por mis llamas _– explico el fénix, Naruto tembló de miedo – vienes _a ver si eres merecedor de mi poder, verdad _-

- no, en realidad entre a la cueva para descansar y sentí una energía y la seguí hasta aquí – explico Naruto

- _pudiste sentir mi energía_ – el rubio asintió – _con que bestia mítica estas relacionado_ – pregunto el fénix; el rubio lo miro con cara de no entender– _ya deja, yo averiguo_ – el fénix poso una de sus alas sobre la cabeza del rubio – _con que Kyubi eh_ -

- como lo sabes – pregunto el rubio

- _acabo de ver toda tu vida por medio de tus recuerdos; a pesar de que tu aldea te ataco muchas veces y casi te matan en varias ocasiones, la chica a la que crees amar te rechazo, tu mejor amigo intento matarte para conseguir poder y finalmente te expulsan de tu aldea, no buscas venganza o justicia porque_ – pregunto el fénix

- buscar venganza solo trae odio, dolor y sufrimiento; entendí que es mejor intentar comprendernos unos a otros para superar todo eso, además viví mucho tiempo en la soledad pero gracias a la gente que me apoyo la supere y no creo que ellos quieran que me vuelva un asesino – explico el rubio pensando en todo lo vivido

- _ya veo, creo que eres merecedor de mi poder_ – dijo el fénix – _ya que posees un corazón puro_

- a que poder te refieres – dijo el rubio

- _me refiero al poder de los fénix, tendrás las llamas de la resurrecció_n – el rubio se impresiono – _no serás inmortal si es lo que piensas; pero antes de dártelo te advierto que tendré que cambiar lugares con Kyubi- _

- a que te refieres con cambiar lugares – el rubio estaba preocupado

- _descuida ella estará bien; yo tomare su lugar en tu cuerpo y ella será libre, pero no te aseguro que sobrevivas al separarte de ella; aun así aceptas_ – el rubio miro decidido al ave

- claro, yo jamás retrocederé además con eso ella será libre – el rubio mostraba mucha decisión

- _de acuerdo, no mueras Uzumaki Naruto_ – el ave envolvió a Naruto con sus alas y un ardor recorrió al rubio que luego de unos minutos perdió la conciencia

Naruto comenzó a abrir los ojos con pesadez sentía su cuerpo totalmente agotado, luego de unos minutos pudo sentarse y observar que estaba en la entrada de la cueva

- maldición fue un sueño – dijo el rubio frustrado

- no, no lo fue – dijo una voz que provenía de la entrada de la cueva; el rubio al girarse se encontró con algo que no creyó ver nunca en el mundo real, solo en su mente – como te encuentras Naruto-kun

- Natsumi-chan, entonces no fue un sueño, pero que sucedió – pregunto el rubio

- te desmayaste al no soportar la presión de recibir el poder de Hao-san – la pelirroja le paso algunas frutas al rubio – luego de que te desmayaste el entro en tu cuerpo y abrió la jaula y me permitió salir de tu cuerpo; muchas gracias Naruto-kun gracias a ti soy libre – dijo dándole una corteza de árbol con agua

- no tienes que agradecer nada, te lo debía – el rubio fue a tomar agua pero – que rayos! – grito tirando el agua – que paso conmigo

- sabia que reaccionarias así – dijo dándole más agua – Hao-san me explico que eso sucedió porque tu cuerpo aun no estaba preparado para tanto poder así que tu cuerpo cambio; recuerdas los bigotes – el rubio asintió – pues esos bigotes fueron los cambios al tener mi poder; además te ves mejor y más adulto – y tenía razón ahora el rubio ya no parecía un niño de 12 años sino un adolecente de 14 años, sus bigotes habían desaparecido, su cabello había crecido un poco y estaba más desordenado además tenía las puntas del cabello en rojo fuego – dijo que sobre tu cabello fue algo que él hizo para que se viera como sus plumas

- ya veo; jeje ahora parezco un adolescente – estiro sus brazos y noto que su ropa le quedaba chica – maldición tendré que comprar ropa

- ya me encargue de ello – dijo entregándole una ropa – por cierto no te asustes pero ahora tienes un tatuaje

- como que tatuaje – el rubio se quito su chaqueta y camiseta, su pecho también era más trabajado pero no en exceso; esto hiso sonrojar a la pelirroja – porque tengo un tatuaje – dijo observando un tatuaje en forma de fénix en su pecho a la altura del corazón

-según Hao-san, representa tu contrato con los fénix y tu relación con él; ahora cámbiate hay que seguir viaje- dijo la pelirroja desviando la mirada

-significa que viajaras conmigo- la pelirroja solo asintió – ya vuelvo – el rubio se adentro en la cueva; tardo varios minutos en volver – como me veo – la pelirroja se giro y se encontró con el rubio vistiendo unos pantalones jounin en negro con una vendas en los tobillos sus sandalias también eran negras, llevaba su porta kunai en su pierna derecha, tenía una camiseta totalmente blanca y sobre esta una chaqueta roja con las mangas y hombros en negro además tenía unos guantes ninja negros y su banda ninja atada el brazo izquierdo

- ahora si te ves como un shinobi sin ese traje naranja – dijo la pelirroja – ahora vamos hacia el país del remolino

- porque me acompañas si eres libre – pregunto el rubio dando alcance a su compañera

- ya lo sabrás algún día, mi pequeño Naruto – dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa coqueta

Fin flash back

- que habrá querido decir con eso – pensó el rubio volviendo a la realidad

- que piensas Naruto-kun – dijo la bijuu sentándose al lado del rubio

- estaba recordando el día que nos encontramos con Hao-san –

- ya veo, el día que me diste mi libertad a pesar de que tal vez no sobrevivirías – dijo la pelirroja con algo de aflicción

- no te preocupes, lo hubiera hecho aun si moría – dijo el rubio con su sonrisa patentada

- eres un estúpido – dijo dándole una bofetada al rubio – no lo digas jamás, no quiero perderte – dijo abrasándose al pecho del rubio

- Natsumi-chan – la pelirroja levanto la vista mostrando unas lagrimas traicioneras – no llores, te ves más hermosa con una sonrisa – la cara de la bijuu hacia competencia con su cabello – no lo volveré a decir

- lo prometes – el rubio solo asintió – de acuerdo, porque me dolería mucho perderte –

- sobre lo que dijiste ese día, porque me acompañaste – pregunto el rubio acomodando un mechón de pelo tras la oreja de la pelirroja – si eras libre, no entiendo porque seguiste con el trato de entrenarme -

- aun no lo entiendes verdad – el rubio negó – no me has considerado una carga a pesar de que fue mi culpa que tu sueño no se cumpliera, tampoco me has creído un arma, deseas protegerme a pesar de que ya no tienes motivo para hacerlo, me diste mi libertad aunque pudiera haberte costado la vida – la pelirroja suspiro, el rubio miraba muy atento a la pelirroja que tenía un deje de agradecimiento en su voz – eso es mucho más de lo que cualquier persona hiso por mi; por eso te amo naruto-kun – dijo la pelirroja mirando directos a los zafiros del rubio; luego de unos minutos el rubio pareció reaccionar

- Natsumi-chan acaso crees que haría todo eso solo porque te considero mi amiga – la pelirroja pareció no entender – desde siempre estuve muy agradecido contigo, tras cada paliza tu me salvabas la vida, siempre que estaba por morir tu me dabas tu poder, siempre me acompañaste a las buenas o malas, cuando supe que eras mujer y mi tus ojos me enamore de ti – concluyo el rubio que aunque aun tenía 12 técnicamente, había avanzado 2 años no solo en cuerpo sino también mente gracias a el poder de Hao

- Naruto – dijo acercándose poco a poco hacia el rostro del rubio y uniendo sus labios en un beso algo torpe por parte del rubio; pero aun así demostraba el cariño mutuo que se tenían; al separarse en busca de aire, el rubio cayo inconsciente sobre la pelirroja – veo que el cansancio por fin te venció, mi pequeño Naruto, descansa aun tienes mucho que entrenar si quieres superar a tus padres – dijo Natsumi a un inconsciente pero sonriente Naruto


	3. capitulo 3

disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto

aquí les traigo el tercer capitulo espero les guste y si no díganme que no les gusto, para tratar de mejorarlo

8 meses han pasado en Konoha desde la expulsión de Uzumaki Naruto; sus compañeros de academia extrañaban al rubio cabeza hueca; solo había una persona de entre los 12 de Konoha ahora conocido como los 10; ya que Sasuke abandono la aldea pero no estaba en el libro bingo y Naruto que era considerado ninja renegado rango S; esa persona era ni más ni menos que Sakura Haruno quien culpaba a Naruto por no haber traído a Sasuke de regreso

Todos los jounin sensei extrañaban al rubio, el había sabido ganarse el respeto de todos, pero los que más lo extrañaban eran Anko y Kurenai que habían desarrollado vínculos con el rubio; en cambio Kakashi se arrepentía de no haber entrenado bien al hijo de su sensei

La Godaime y Jiraiya aun tenían la esperanza de que el rubio algún día volviera; habían tratado de conseguir información sobre el rumbo que había tomado el rubio pero ninguna de las aldeas del país del fuego lo había visto; intentaron con los sapos pero dijeron que Naruto no los había invocado; pero ellos sabían que estaba bien ya que su nombre aun aparecía en el contrato de los sapos.

Todos mantenían la esperanza de volver a ver al rubio cabeza hueca número 1 en sorprender a la gente

En el país del remolino con Naruto y Natsumi el rubio había adquirido un control de chakra increíble podía hacer levitar 10 kunais con su chakra; su resistencia, velocidad e inteligencia eran envidiables, hace un mes atrás habían retirado los sellos de gravedad con los que había entrenado durante todo ese tiempo. Además había conseguido un manejo impresionante de los elementos viento fuego y agua; además de haber mejorado sus clones con las variantes Bunshin Daibakuha (clon explosivo) y Kaze Bunshin (clon de viento); también había perfeccionado el Rasengan agregándole el elemento viento y fuego. Quien iba a pensar que 2000 clones diarios harían tanto progreso

Además había podido despertar a Hao en un intento de liberar mas chakra del que poseía; desde ese día Hao ah hablado con Naruto y le explico que podría invocar fénix si concentraba chakra y sangre en su tatuaje, además el iría adquiriendo por si solo las técnicas del fénix a medida de que avanzara como ninja

En este momento el rubio se encontraba almorzando junto a Natsumi en la mansión de su madre, agradecía a sus padres que equiparan esa mansión con todo lo esencial

- que haremos hoy – pregunto el rubio al terminar su comida

- buscaremos los pergaminos Uzumakis – contesto la pelirroja – y también intentaras aprender el Hiraishin de tu padre -

- ya veo, empezaremos en el fuinjutsu, sabes donde están los pergaminos –

- están en la oficina del Uzukage bajo sellos de sangre – respondió levantándose para emprender camino – vamos Naru-kun -

El rubio y la pelirroja se encaminaron hacia la oficina del Uzukage era uno de los pocos edificios que habían sobrevivido al ataque en la segunda guerra, pero si los pergaminos estaban hay entonces estaban a salvo. Llegaron a la oficina y la pelirroja movió un librero mostrando el sello

- solo necesita un poco de sangre – el rubio se hizo un corte en la palma, apoyo su mano sobre el sello, este desapareció mostrando un hueco donde se suponía estaba el librero dejando ver cientos de pergaminos

- parece que tendré que resguardar la información – el rubio hizo unos sellos y apoyo su palma en el suelo – Kuchiyose no jutsu – de la bola de humo aparecieron los sabios sapos del monte Myobokuzan – ma y pa como están

- hola Naruto-chan – dijo el sabio Fukazaku

- que necesitas chico – pregunto Shima

- necesito que lleven esto al monte – dijo señalando los pergaminos – colóquenlo donde los pueda invocar sin molestarlos -

- que tu nos invoques no es una molestia – dijo la rana – pero lo haremos como tu digas -

- por cierto. Jiraiya nos volvió a invocar para saber si teníamos información sobre ti – dijo Fukazaku – le decimos que no nos has invocado -

- No – esto sorprendió a los 3 presentes – dile donde estoy y que voy a revivir mi clan; que nadie intente venir colocare una barrera sobre la isla pero diles que cumpliré mi promesa -

- planeas cumplirla enserio – el rubio asintió – de seguro quieres unir a Anko y Kurenai a tu harem verdad – dijo burlándose del rubio -

- Natsumi! – grito el rubio – por cierto, no digan sobre mi compañía -

- de acuerdo, entonces nos retiramos Naruto-chan – dijo el sapo desapareciendo en una bola de humo junto a la rana y los pergaminos

- vamos debes aprender la técnica de tu padre Naru-kun – dijo Natsumi

- yo pensaba en mejor tomarnos un día de descanso – dijo abrazando por la cintura a la pelirroja

- de acuerdo pero solo uno – dijo correspondiendo el abrazo

Mientras tanto en Konoha

- crees que lo volveremos a ver – pregunto una rubia con un cristal en la frente

- por supuesto, el siempre… - se vio interrumpido por una bola de humo de donde apareció Fukazaku – que sucede Fukazaku-sama -

- te traigo buenas noticias jiraiya-chan – dijo el sapo con aire de misterio

- que noticias – pregunto el albo con curiosidad

- es sobre Naruto-chan – esto puso atentos a ambos sannins – esta mañana nos invoco, dijo que te entregue un mensaje –

- que sucedió con Naruto – pregunto Tsunade

- dijo que no se preocupen por él, se encuentra en el país del remolino entrenando el arte del fuinjutsu, el chico planea renacer su clan – informo el sapo

- ese pequeño cabroncillo quiere tener su propio harem – dijo Jiraiya con envidia

- mas importante debemos ir – dijo Tsunade

- es imposible – ambos prestaron atención al sapo – el coloco una barrera sobre la isla que no permite a nadie entrar – ambos bajaron la cabeza; eso significaba que el rubio no los quería allí – pero dijo que cumpliría su promesa – ambos sonrieron con nuevas esperanzas

Mientras tanto con Naruto

El rubio se encontraba sentado con la espalda recargada en un árbol y la pelirroja estaba sentada sobre las piernas del rubio

- que tranquilidad – comento el rubio

"Naruto vengan ambos ahora" escucho en su mente

- sabía que era mucho pedir; Hao nos llama – la pelirroja asintió, el rubio toco su frente

De un momento a otro no estaban más en la isla sino en un lugar completamente rodeado por las llamas

- que sucede Hao-san – pregunto la pelirroja

- Encontré chakra de otras 2 personas en tu cuerpo – explico el ave

- eso significa, tus padres Naru-kun – el rubio se tenso un segundo

- puedes materializar ese chakra – el ave asintió – hazlo por favor

Frente al rubio se comenzaron a materializar 2 figuras, una mujer pelirroja con un vestido de ama de casa y un rubio con el atuendo hokage; para ser exactos Kushina Uzumaki y Minato Namikaze

- donde estamos – pregunto la pelirroja

- hola ka-san oto-san – ambos giraron hacia el rubio-pelirrojo

- Narut… - el Namikaze no pudo continuar ya que recibió un golpe por parte del rubio menor – creo que me lo merecía – seguido el rubio menor abrazo a su padre – y eso -

- el golpe por abandonarme y el abrazo por entregarme algo tan especial – explico el rubio pelirrojo

- para mí no hay nada – pregunto la Uzumaki, recibiendo un abrazo de parte de su hijo

- pero me podrían explicar dónde estamos y porque estamos ambos aquí se supone que nuestro chakra estaba sellado para 2 misiones distintas – pregunto el yondaime

- están en la mente de Naruto y yo los traje aquí cuando detecte su chakra – hablo el fénix

- que eres tú y donde esta Kyubi – pregunto Kushina

- el es Hao y yo soy Kyubi tanto tiempo Kushina – dijo Natsumi sorprendiendo a ambos sobre todo a Kushina

- cómo es posible – pregunto el Namikaze

- déjeme que les cuento – así Naruto les conto a su padre la vida en la villa, las golpizas, su graduación, su encuentro con Jiraiya, la muerte del sandaime, la traición de Sasuke, como lo echaron de la aldea, como se topo con Hao y finalmente la liberación de Natsumi – eso es todo

- Naruto perdóname te deje una gran carga – dijo su padre derramando unas lagrimas traicioneras

- ya te dije que te perdono después de todo me entregaste un gran tesoro – dijo el rubio abrazando a Natsumi

- un segundo – Kushina miro a ambos – Kyubi maldita, te robaste a mi bebe – dijo liberando una gran aura asesina y formando algo parecido a las 9 colas del Kyubi pero con su cabello

- Akai Chishio no Habanero (habanera sangrienta) – dijo el rubio mayor escondido tras el ave

- oh vamos Kushina ya esta grandecito además yo lo cuidare bien – respondió la bijuu que había mostrado sus colas por igual

- Kyubi no Youko - dijo el rubio menor tambien escondiendose tras el ave junto a su padre

"grandes ninjas y les tienen miedos a sus novias" penso el fenix

- confiemos en ella Kushina-chan – dijo el yondaime haciendo bajar la intensidad de las auras – ahora debemos contarte la verdad sobre el ataque a Konoha

Minato y Kushina le contaron todo lo sucedido hace 13 años atrás, la verdad sobre como un enmascarado ataco en el momento de su nacimiento y liberando a Natsumi y usando un genjutsu sobre ella, como el yondaime lo derroto y llevo lejos a la bijuu para sellarla dentro del rubio, quedándose el yondaime con la mitad de su chakra y la muerte de ambos

- sobre eso perdónenme ese tipo dejo un poco de su chakra en mi haciéndome perder el control – la gran kitsune estaba muy arrepentida

- no te preocupes, por eso – dijo Kushina

- creo que debo devolverte algo que es tuyo – dijo poniendo una mano en el hombro de la pelirroja que se rodeo de un chakra blanco – listo ya tienes tu chakra Yin de vuelta

- gracias; Naru-kun que te sucede – el rubio estaba demasiado serio

- supongo que debo detener a ese enmascarado verdad – dijo mirando a su padre que asintió – bien deberé entrenar mas

- ya dominas mis técnicas – pregunto el rubio mayor

- aun me falta el Hiraishin, pero ya perfeccione el rasengan con el elemento futon y katon –

- creo que me has superado en ninjutsu – el rubio mayor revolvió los cabellos del menor

- oye, ya estoy grande – de pronto los padres de naruto se empezaron a distorsionar – que sucede Hao

- su chakra se está acabando – explico el fénix

- creo que es el adiós hijo, cuídate mucho, come bien, vuélvete fuerte y no tomes – la pelirroja Uzumaki abrazo a su hijo – Natsumi es raro, pero cuida a mi hijo si – dijo abrazando a la bijuu

- lo mismo digo cuida a mi pequeño – el yondaime se acerco al Uzumaki menor – hijo creo que vuelvo a dejar un gran peso sobre tus hombro pero sé que vencerás – dijo revolviendo aun mas sus cabellos

- algún día nos volveremos a ver ka-san oto-san – las figuras de sus padre habían desaparecido – debo entrenar para vencer a ese tipo – dijo desapareciendo de su paisaje mental junto a Natsumi

- Naru-kun estas enojado conmigo – pregunto la pelirroja con la cabeza agachada

- jamás Na-chan, no fue tu culpa, además sabes que te amo – dijo el rubio levantándole la cabeza sosteniendo su mentón para verla a los ojos

- yo también Naru-kun; ahora descansemos – dijo acomodándose en su pecho

- no – la pelirroja levanto la vista – debo seguir entrenando, debo hacer que mis padres se sientan orgullosos, auméntame el peso 30 veces – dijo el rubio con determinación

- creo que ellos ya están orgullosos – le dijo al odio, luego le activo los sellos y el rubio casi se va de cabeza al suelo; luego creo 2000 clones y los dividió en diferentes ejercicios – tu voluntad inquebrantable es tu mejor cualidad – dijo mirando a todos los rubios dar su mejor esfuerzo – por eso me encantas -


	4. capitulo 4

aquí les dejo el nuevo capitulo... deben decirme si desean que los haga mas elaborados claro que eso me llevara unos días mas a lo normal pero tal vez valga la pena

también que me digan que chicas les gustaría que pusiera como parejas de Naruto díganme el nombre de sus 4 preferidas aun me hacen falta 2 que no me decido

sin mas dejo claro que naruto no es de mi propiedad (si no cierta chica de pelo rosado ya estaria varios metros bajo tierra) es de Kishimoto-sama

/

Han pasado 2 años en Konoha desde que no se reciben noticias de Naruto; algunos aun mantienen la esperanza de que el rubio vuelva hay otros que quieren que jamás vuelva, pero eso no es lo importante.

La Godaime caminaba de un lado a otro en su oficina, ya llevaba 15 minutos así

- cálmate Tsunade ya llegaran – dijo el sannin Jiraiya, como invocados por sus palabras por la puerta entraron Haruno Sakura, Hatake Kakashi, Anko Mitarashi y Kurenai Yuhi

- al fin llegaron, escuchen recibimos noticias de que Suna ha sido atacada por Akatsuki y el Kazekage Gaara ha sido capturado, su misión es viajar a Suna y seguirles el rastro; de ser posible regrésenlo con vida ahora vallanse – tan rápido como llegaron se fueron

- por qué tan alterada – pregunto el peliblanco

- Gaara es amigo de Naruto, que sucedería si volviera y se entera que no hemos hecho nada por ayudarlo – dijo la Godaime

- tienes razón, que estará haciendo en este momento – pregunto al aire

Mientras tanto en un pueblo en la frontera del país del viento y la tierra. Dos personas iban caminando muy tranquilos la primera era un chica de tal vez 16 años de cabello rojo fuego atado en una coleta y ojos azules profundo, de pechos copa D y caderas bien acentuadas; vestía unas botas ninjas y medias largas en color negro con el porta kunai en la pierna derecha, llevaba una gabardina roja y negra. La otra figura era un chico de unos aproximados 17 años cabello rubio con las puntas en rojo de ojos azules como el cielo; vestía unas sandalias ninjas en negra junto con un pantalón ambu de igual color con vendas en los tobillos su porta kunai en la pierna derecha; tenía una camiseta blanca con un fénix rojo dibujado en ella, sobre esta una gabardina roja con los brazos y hombros rojos con un rayo en cada brazo y un remolino rojo en su espalda, también llevaba unos guantes negros con una placa de metal en ellos. Lo curioso de ellos es que ninguno llevaba una banda ninja

- oye escuchaste el rumor – dijo un aldeano cerca de donde estos caminaban; ambos pararon a escuchar

- que rumor – pregunto otro aldeano

- parece que el Kazekage ha sido capturado por unos ninjas renegados que vestían túnicas negras con nubes rojas- dijo el primer aldeano

- escuchaste eso Naru-kun – pregunto la pelirroja

- sí; akatsuki capturo a Gaara – contesto el Uzumaki – puedes rastrear el chakra del Ichibi – la pelirroja asintió – vamos debemos salvar a nuestros hermanos – ambos ninjas empezaron a correr a gran velocidad

2 días después los ninjas de Konoha habían encontrado el rastro del Kazekage

- donde van tan rápido, Konoha – dijo una voz materializándose frente a ellos mostrando a un pelinegro de ojos negros vestido con una túnica negra de nubes rojas

- Uchiha Itachi – dijo Kakashi – espero que el equipo de refuerzo no se retrasen

Mientras tanto con el equipo de refuerzo que era el equipo 9

- vaya pero si es la bestia azul de Konoha – dijo un hombre tiburón con una gran espada envuelta en vendas; vestía una capa negra de nubes rojas – nos volvemos a encontrar

- tú eres, tu eres, quien eres tu – pregunto finalmente

- maldito soy Kisame Hoshigaki hare que me recuerdes – dijo arremetiendo contra el equipo 9

- maldición, debemos terminar rápido y ayudar al Kazekage – dijo Neji Hyuga

Mientras tanto a las afueras de la cueva donde se escondía Akatsuki extrayendo al Ichibi; se encontraban Naruto y Natsumi

- un sello de 5 puntos, muy listos – dijo el rubio observando un sello sobre la piedra que ocultaba la entrada – pero no tanto; lista Natsumi – pregunto pegándose a la piedra

- siempre – dijo colocándose unos guantes

- de acuerdo – trazo una sellos – Fuinjutsu: kyanseru shiru no itsutsu no pointo (arte de sellado: cancelación del sello de cinco puntos) – el rubio coloco su mano sobre el sello y este desapareció – ahora! – la pelirroja dio un salto y con su puño impacto la enorme roca haciéndola pedazos.

Ambos entraron a la cueva encontrándose con 7 akatsukis que solo eran proyecciones de chakra y 2 que no lo eran, pero parecían estar en trance ya que no los habían notado

- Natsumi no dejes que extraigan a tu hermana – la pelirroja corrió hacia Gaara – no los dejare terminar – el rubio preparo unos sellos; (tigre serpiente rata toro perro carnero y término juntando las manos en forma de rezo) – arte de sellado: cancelación de los nueve dragones ilusorios – de pronto la extracción del Ichibi en el cuerpo de Gaara se cancelo

- que sucedió – dijo una proyección que parecía ser una mujer

- el jinchuriki del Kyubi – dijo una proyección de un hombre con unos ojos violetas con 6 círculos en ellos, mirando a Naruto – Deidara Sasori captúrenlo, los demás retírense – de inmediato todas las proyecciones desaparecieron

- si líder-sama – contesto un tipo que parecía jorobado pero tenía una cola mecánica

- maldito mocoso – dijo un rubio que su cabello cubría uno de sus ojos

- Natsumi llévate a Gaara de aquí ahora – la rubia alzo a Gaara y trato de huir

- a dónde vas niña – dijo el tipo jorobado poniéndose al frente de la pelirroja; pero de pronto un destello dorado lo mando a volar

- su pelea es conmigo – dijo el rubio apareciendo tras el destello – Natsumi ahora vete

- ten cuidado Naruto – dijo echando a correr con Gaara al hombro

- Sasori el escorpión de la arena roja, ninja renegado de la aldea de la arena, tu cabeza es de 30 millones – luego miro al rubio – Deidara de la aldea de la roca alumno del tercer Tsuchikage, tu cabeza es de 20 millones

- veo que no hay que subestimarte- dijo Sasori poniéndose en pie solo que ahora era un chico pelirrojo de unos 18 años – acabare contigo por destruir mi marioneta, Deidara no te metas -

- lo siento rompí tu juguete – dijo el rubio burlándose – ven por mi – dijo muy tranquilo

Sasori arremetió de frente contra el rubio pero este apareció a la distancia; luego el rubio volvió a desaparecer Sasori busco con la vista por todos lados

- me buscas – escucho a su espalda – rasengan – el rubio, impacto el jutsu en la espalda del pelirrojo que salió volando – veo que has convertido tu propio cuerpo en un marioneta – dijo al ver unos pequeños pedazos en su mano

- maldito – dijo Sasori reincorporándose – te acabare con mi técnica de las cien marionetas – seguido saco un pergamino y de este salieron 100 marionetas – ahora morirás – dijo abriendo un compartimiento en su pecho, de este salieron hilos de chakra – muere – lanzo todas las marionetas contra naruto

- en ese caso – el rubio saco de su porta kunai 2 manoplas con un filo a su costado, luego les administro chakra futon haciendo que la cuchilla se alargara casi un metro – ven por mi – dijo esperando el ataque. Esquivo la primer marioneta y arremetió con su izquierda a la segunda cortándola al medio; luego se agacho para esquivar otra y dio un giro acabando 2 que lo iban a apuñalar por la espalda, luego apoyo su maño en el piso y se dio un impulso para girar en el aire destruyendo las marionetas más cercanas a él, las marionetas volvieron a arremeter mientras el rubio estaba en el aire pero este patio una de las marionetas logrando un impulso para embestir a 3 que tenía en frente, corto a 2 de ellas y azoto a la ultima contra el piso – esto tarde demasiado – dijo y luego desapareció de la vista

- Futon: Fuuryuudan no jutsu (elemento viento: dragón de viento) – se escucho a la izquierda de la cueva, el enorme dragón de viento arremetió contra 20 marionetas haciéndolas pedazos por la presión del aire, seguido el rubio apareció frente a las marionetas, haciendo sellos – Katon: Dai Endan (elemento fuego: gran bola en llamas) – trazo mas sellos – Futon: Repussho (elemento viento: palma de viento violento) – una gran bola de aire impacto a la de fuego haciéndola aun mas grande; Sasori intento quitar sus marionetas del camino pero aun así varias de ellas se convirtieron en cenizas – que harás ahora – pregunto el rubio a espalda de Sasori – Kaze no Yaiba – una espada de viento atravesó el pecho del pelirrojo

- maldito como supiste – dijo Sasori escupiendo sangre – mi único punto débil -

- solo atine donde deveria estar tu corazon – el rubio retiro la espada del pecho del pelirrojo que cayó muerto al suelo – ahora sigues tu – dijo mirando a Deidara, pero de pronto un akatsuki con medio cuerpo blanco y medio negro apareció

- nos vamos Deidara, es más poderoso de lo que pensábamos – dijo tomando al rubio y desapareciendo hundiéndose en la tierra

- tsk, se escaparon – luego miro el cuerpo del pelirrojo – me lo llevare – dijo sacando un pergamino – pero antes – retiro el anillo del dedo de Sasori y luego sello el cuerpo del pelirrojo – vayamos con Natsumi y Gaara; Hiraishin no jutsu – dijo desapareciendo en un destello dorado

Mientras tanto con la pelirroja y el pelirrojo que ya había despertado

- como se encuentra Kazekage – pregunto la pelirroja al chico que se vio sorprendido

- k Kyubi – dijo el pelirrojo

- veo que mi hermana se lo dijo, guarde el secreto por favor – pidió la pelirroja

- pero como – pregunto aun impresionado

- debemos esperar a naruto-kun si quiere saberlo –

- donde esta naruto – pregunto Gaara

- él esta enfrentándose a los akatsukis – dijo con total naturalidad

- debemos ir a ayudarlo son muy poderosos – dijo Gaara intentando levantarse en vano

- quédese sentado no está en condiciones de pelear; además naruto es fuerte – de pronto Natsumi frunció el seño – aquí vienen

Frente al Kazekage y la bijuu aparecieron el equipo de rescate y refuerzo

- aléjate del Kazekage ahora – dijo la peli rosa en posición de batalla

- y que si no lo hago – contesto la pelirroja

- abstente a las consecuencias – dijo ten ten también en posición de batalla

- ya basta – dijo Gaara bajando los humos – esta persona me salvo

- oh vamos no fue nada – dijo Natsumi restándole importancia

- pero cómo pudiste enfrentarte a 2 ninjas rango S tu sola y salir ilesa – dijo Kakashi observando que la pelirroja no tenía ningún rasguño

- yo no lo hice, solo saque al Kazekage de ahí, mi compañero se está enfrentando a ellos en este momento – explico la rubia

-hay que ir a ayudarle – dijo Kurenai – se está enfrentando a Sasori de la arena un experto marionetista y a Deidara un experto en explosiones

- si van solo estorbaran – los ninjas fruncieron el cejo – además tal vez se encuentren en fuego cruzado y no creo que sobrevivan si mi compañero usa toda su fuerza

- por quien nos tomas por principiantes – pregunto Neji un tanto cabreado

- en realidad sí – todos los presentes fruncieron aun mas el seño - por lo que veo se enfrentaron a unos falsos akatsukis que solo tenían un 20% del chakra de los originales y miren como están – todos presentaban cansancio y alguno que otro algún golpe – y quieren ir a enfrentar a 2 akatsukis reales

- ya verás – dijo Sakura bastante cabreada

- basta Sakura – dijo Kakashi que comprendía que la pelirroja tenía razón – podemos saber tu nombre y el de tu compañero

- me llamo Natsumi y sobre mi compañero lo sabrán cuando regrese – dijo mirando de reojo un árbol

- cuanto crees que tarde – pregunto Gaara

- impaciente por verme amigo -


	5. capitulo 5

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece (desgraciadamente T.T), es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto

A partir del próximo capítulo empezaran a ser más largos y respecto a las que serán parte del harem aun no me decido por la ultima, pero por ahora serán 6 oficiales

Bueno, que los disfruten.

/

- cuanto crees que tarde – pregunto Gaara

- impaciente por verme amigo – dijo una voz en un árbol a la derecha del grupo; todos giraron sus cabezas topándose con un chico de 18 años de cabellos rubio con mechas pelirrojas

- quien eres y desde cuando nos espías – pregunto Anko Mitarashi

- en realidad, yo llegue antes que ustedes solo observaba como se desarrollaba todo – dijo dando un salto quedando al lado de Gaara – te ayudo – dijo extendiéndole la mano que el Kazekage acepto, se paro y quedo recostado en el hombro del rubio – llegamos a tiempo verdad –

- si Ichibi está bien, solo está cansada – dijo el pelirrojo

- no te preocupes ella se recuperara – dijo Natsumi apoyando una mano sobre el hombro del Kazekage

- lo bueno que mientras que ella se recupera, akatsuki no te atacara necesitan que Ichibi tenga todo su chakra – alivio el rubio

- ya estuvo, quien eres – pregunto el Hyuga quien se había cansado de que los ignoren

- oh perdonen me olvide de ustedes, pero me entristece que no me recuerden – dijo con un tono falso de dolido

- acaso te conocemos – pregunto Maito Gai

- tienen un libro bingo – Rock Lee mostro uno – ábrelo en la página 8 de los rango S – eso dejo estupefacto a todos, ese tipo era de rango S aunque no parecía muy peligroso

- haber – Lee busco la página – no, imposible – el libro cayo de sus manos

- que sucede – TenTen recogió el libro y miro la pagina – no puede ser, Naruto – dijo apuntando al rubio, esto dejo diferentes reacciones, el equipo 9 estaba contento de volver a verlo al igual que Kakashi; Anko y Kurenai miraron analíticamente al rubio había cambiado pero tal vez pudiera ser él, pero había un peli rosa que no estaba nada contenta

- veo que si me recuerdan – dijo el rubio mirando las diferentes reacciones, aunque no le dio mayor importancia a la de Sakura – me alegra verlos, bueno a casi todos – dijo mirando a su ex equipo

- en serio eres Foxy-kun – pregunto Anko

- claro Hebi-Hime – Anko sonrió solo el rubio la llamaba así – veo que me crees – el rubio sonrió

- qué bueno que te encuentras bien, te ves mejor – dijo Kurenai observando los cambios en el rubio

- veo que no soy el único al que el tiempo favoreció – dijo mirando los cuerpo de Anko y Kurenai

- te volviste un pervertido – dijo Kurenai apuntando acusadoramente

- tal vez – el rubio sonrió haciendo sonrojar a Kurenai

- que hacen todos! – grito la peli rosa al ver a todos sonriendo – Uzumaki Naruto, criminal de rango S tu cabeza es de 5 millones, volverás con nosotros por las buenas o las malas – dijo colocándose unos guantes, aunque todos sabían que Sakura odiaba a Naruto no esperaban esa reacción, aunque el rubio ni se inmuto

- solo 5 eh, a cuanto crees que suba por derrotar a Sasori de la arena roja – pregunto el rubio a su amigo pelirrojo – además, de recuperar el cuerpo del Sandaime Kazekage, al parecer Sasori lo convirtió en marioneta – eso dejo a todos estupefactos había derrotado a un criminal con 30 millones de recompensa

- como derrotaste a Sasori – pregunto la anciana Chiyo que estaba impresionada sabia de lo que era capaz su nieto

- su técnica de las 100 marionetas es impresionante, pero solo son muchas pero no resisten tanto – explico el rubio – además se confiaron y me enfrentaron por separado, Deidara escapo con ayuda -

- ya veo, tendremos que ir a la aldea para que te de la recompensa – dijo el Kazekage que ni se molesto en agradecer la ayuda de Konoha

- lo siento Kazekage-sama pero Uzumaki viene con nosotros – dijo la peli rosa

- quien me detendrá tu, no lo creo, que seas chunnin no significa que me podrás derrotar – dijo el rubio menospreciando a la kunoichi

- como sabes su rango – pregunto Ten Ten

- se que todos mis ex compañeros de academia son chunnin, excepto tu Neji que eres jounin, también que Konohamaru y sus amigos son gennin y Shikamaru embajador en Suna – explico el rubio

- espías – dijo por lo bajo Rock Lee

- yo los llamaría observadores ya que no robaron nada que no sepa la aldea entera – dijo Natsumi que se había mantenido expectante a el desarrollo de la charla

- a quien infiltraste en la aldea – pregunto Kakashi

- ya debes saber Kakashi-san que un buen ninja mantiene sus secretos – esto sorprendió a todos los de Konoha no lo había llamado sensei

- tienes razón pero que sucedió con el sensei – pregunto el peli plata

- dejaste de serlo cuando te negaste a entrenarme –dijo en tono frio y cortante, el ninja copia agacho la cabeza – ahora si nos disculpa nos vamos – dijo dando media vuelta

- te dije que vendrías con nosot… - Sakura no pudo continuar ya que un puño se había incrustado en su estomago

- hablas mucho niña y eso me irrita – dijo Natsumi sacando su puño del estomago de la kunoichi

- creo que te pasaste, le quebraste 3 costillas – eso sorprendió a varios, 3 costillas con un solo golpe que tan fuerte era esa chica, además nadie había visto venir ese golpe

- sabes que me contuve podría haberle quebrado todas – ese comentario los dejo de piedra a todos era mejor no hacer enojar a esa chica

- tienes razón, antes de que me olvide – se acerco a Anko y Kurenai, Gaara se tuvo que parar solo – pronto sabrán mas de mi, bellas himes – dijo haciendo que ambas se sonrojaron – por cierto díganle a Tsunade-sama y Jiraiya-sama que pronto los visitare – dijo desapareciendo en un Shunshin

- debemos alcanzarlo – dijo el Kazekage, desapareciendo junto con la anciana Chiyo y Natsumi

- debemos volver a Konoha, la misión fallo pero el Kazekage está a salvo, no tenemos nada que hacer aquí – dijo Kakashi, comenzando el viaje de regreso cargando a la peli rosa

Mientras tanto el Kazekage, Natsumi y Chiyo dieron alcance al rubio en un claro que parecía víctima de una batalla, el rubio se encontraba meditando

- esperaremos a que termine – dijo Natsumi sentándose frente al rubio

- para que medita – pregunto la anciana

- ya lo sabrán – el rubio abrió los ojos – debemos seguir, puedes solo Gaara –

- claro, no me subestimes – así todos empezaron el viaje de regreso

Mientras tanto con el grupo de Konoha

- que tan fuerte creen que se haya vuelto – comento Lee

- no lo sé, pero si derroto a Sasori sin un rasguño debe ser muy fuerte – dijo Neji

- además esta como quiere – dijo Anko relamiéndose los labios

- tú siempre igual – comento Kurenai frotándose la sien

- no te hagas que no le quitabas la vista de encima – Kurenai se sonrojo la habían descubierto – tal vez podamos compartirlo – dijo en tono coqueto

- les recuerdo que al parecer esa pelirroja era su novia – dijo TenTen

- no parece del tipo celosa – comento Kakashi

- las llamas de voluntad de Naruto arden hasta el cielo – dijo Gai con llamas en los ojos, a todos les salió una gota en la sien, excepto a Lee que acompañaba a su sensei con lo de las llamas

- sí, sí como digan, mejor apuremos antes de que empiecen con la cursilería – dijo Kakashi a lo que todo el grupo asintió

Unas horas después el grupo de Naruto se encontraba llegando a Suna donde una gran multitud esperaba el regreso de su Kazekage en las afueras de la aldea, encabezados por los hermanos del Kazekage

- veo que te ganaste su respeto – dijo el rubio observando cómo casi toda la aldea estaba presente – pero creo que exageraron –

- que quieres decir con exageraron – pregunto Natsumi – fuiste tú verdad – el pelirrojo miro interrogante a Naruto

- para eso estaba meditando, contacte mentalmente a Kankuro y le comunique que estabas a salvo que prepara una bienvenida para ti, pero veo que exagero – dijo el rubio

- veo que no hay que subestimarte chico – comento la anciana Chiyo

- sería un error fatal – dijo Naruto – ve a que te reciban Kazekage-sama – se burlo el rubio, pero el pelirrojo lo ignoro y se encamino hacia la multitud – Chiyo-sama podría informarle que lo esperaremos en su oficina – la anciana solo asintió – ven Natsumi nos adelantaremos – dijo tomando la cintura de la pelirroja y desapareciendo en un destello dorado

- ese chico es interesante, al menos esta de nuestro lado – comento la anciana al aire con alivio de tenerlo de aliado

Dos horas después de un agotador recibimiento el Kazekage volvía a su oficina acompañado de sus hermanos para recibir explicaciones del rubio, en cambio sus hermano se morían de la curiosidad por saber cómo había sido rescatado

- como le hicieron los de Konoha para salvarte – pregunto la rubia del grupo

- no le contaste verdad – dijo mirando a Kankuro

- yo tampoco lo sé, solo recibí una comunicación mental, me comunicaron que estabas a salvo y que preparáramos una bienvenida – explico el marionetista – como hicieron para salvarte –

- no fue Konoha quien me rescato – sus hermano iban a replicar pero Gaara continuo hablando – fue alguien quien ya me salvo antes – dijo el pelirrojo manteniendo el misterio

- fue solo una persona – Kankuro no podía creerlo, el tipo había derrotado al akatsuki de las explosiones que derroto a su hermano y a Sasori que el mismo no tuvo ninguna oportunidad – pero quien es el –

- lo descubrirán cuando lleguemos a la oficina – los hermanos Sabaku siguieron a paso tranquilo hacia la torre Kazekage, aunque tardaron unos minutos menos por que la intriga era demasiada, cuando llegaron a la puerta de la oficina se escucharon unos ruidos extraños provenientes de adentro – que es eso

- oh así Natsumi, un poco más fuerte, oh ya casi, si ha – era la voz de un hombre

- no creerás que – dijo Temari que ya estaba sonrojada

- yo creo que si – dijo Kankuro

- Malditos y en mi oficina – Gaara de inmediato abrió la puerta azotándola – que carajos hacen! – grito pero luego observo que el rubio estaba acostado con el torso descubierto sobre el sillón y la pelirroja sentada sobre él haciéndole masajes – rayos – maldijo por lo bajo

- un masaje que creían – los 3 hermanos ladearon su cara avergonzados – pervertidos – apunto acusadoramente la pelirroja

- bueno eso no importa – dijo Naruto poniéndose en pie mostrando su bien formado torso sin exagerar, aunque ninguno noto el tatuaje del rubio, haciendo que la rubia se sonroje – como te fue en la bienvenida – pregunto el rubio mientras se ponía su camiseta y chaqueta

- agotador, pero eso no es lo importante – dijo sentándose en su silla mientras que sus hermanos se posicionaban a sus lados

- quien es el chico Gaara, se me hace conocido – comento Kankuro

- tienes razón, acaso te conocemos – pregunto la rubia

- oh vamos ustedes tampoco – dijo el rubio en tono resignado – imagínenme con ropa naranja y con 3 bigotes a cada lado – eso pareció resultar ya que los 2 se sobresaltaron

- no puede ser, Naruto – dijo Kankuro el rubio asintió

- y la chica quien es, no la habíamos visto jamás – dijo la rubia

- me llamo Natsumi pero ustedes me conocen como Kyubi – dijo con una naturalidad impresionante haciendo parecer que era una tontería

- NANI! – gritaron los 2 saltando de la impresión – pero como – pregunto la rubia

- podrías explicarnos eso Naruto – pregunto Gaara que mantenía su actitud imparcial en todo momento

- de acuerdo – así Naruto les conto todo desde que lo expulsaron la aldea, el encuentro con Hao, el cambio de bestia y liberación de Natsumi; la partida a el país del remolino, su encuentro con sus padres, la reconstrucción de su clan y como derroto a Sasori – por cierto me quedare con esto – dijo mostrando un anillo con el kanji 玉 (esfera) que pertenecía a Sasori

- para que necesitas ese anillo, no parece muy especial – pregunto Temari

- mientras tenga este anillo, akatsuki intentara recuperarlo, lo necesitan para participar en el ritual de los dragones ilusorios; por eso también buscan a Orochimaru que deserto llevándose el anillo – explico el rubio

- veo que no solo posees información de Konoha, sino de akatsuki – dijo Gaara

- tengo las mejores invocaciones espías y rastreadoras – respondió el rubio

- valla no sabía que los sapos rastrearan – dijo Kankuro

- y no lo hacen – dijo la pelirroja – Naruto posee mi contrato – explico dando a entender que se trataba de los zorros

- ya veo, que puedo hacer por pagarte el salvarme – pregunto el Kazekage – primero me salvaste de mi mismo y ahora esto –

- quiero asilo por algunas semanas y también que me ayudes a infiltrarme en Konoha –

Mientras tanto en la oficina de la Godaime Hokage, los grupos de rescate y refuerzo habían llegado hace unos momentos ya que habían acelerado el paso al máximo por lo ocurrido con cierto rubio.

- como fue la misión – pregunto la Godaime esperando buenas noticias

- la misión fallo – dijo Kakashi

- pero eso significa – dijo el Gama sannin

- no se preocupe Jiraiya-sama la misión fallo pero el Kazekage está a salvo – explico Kurenai

- entonces como se salvo – pregunto la Godaime

- tuvo ayuda de un viejo conocido – dijo Neji Hyuga

- explíquense que no tengo su paciencia – dijo la Hokage golpeando el escritorio partiéndolo al medio eso asusto a todos

- el criminal de rango S Uzumaki Naruto fue quien lo rescato – dijo Sakura con desprecio en su voz, esta tenía sus costillas ya curadas

- además derroto a Sasori de la arena roja y salió sin ningún rasguño – dijo Maito Gai

- debemos mandar un grupo de ambus para que lo traigan – dijo la hokage

- no creo que funcione – dijo Anko ganándose las miradas de todos – ustedes vieron lo mismo que yo; derroto a un ninja S sin salir herido, además estuvo todo el tiempo observándonos y jamás nos dimos cuenta –

- veo que el gaki se ha vuelto un gran ninja – comento jiraiya

- por cierto, dijo que pronto les haría una visita – dijo Kurenai con una sonrisa, haciendo sonreír a todos excepto a una peli rosa y un peli plata

De vuelta a la oficina del Kazekage

- para que quieres infíltrate en Konoha – pregunto el Kazekage

- necesito algunas cosas de la mansión de mi padre, además quiero ver a Tsunade-sama y Jiraiya-sama – explico el rubio

- pero sabes que si te ayudo podría producir una guerra – explico el pelirrojo

- no si me mandas con algún mensaje para la Godaime, eso no sería nada raro – dijo Naruto

- recuerda que eres considerado un traidor en tu aldea – dijo Temari

- los únicos traidores son ellos – dijo Natsumi con notable rencor

- hay una solución – Naruto gano la atención de todos – Temari tu eres la embajadora verdad – la rubia asintió – no sería nada raro que la embajadora valla con protección – explico Naruto

- a que quieres llegar – pregunto Gaara analizando lo dicho

- hazme ninja temporal de Suna para esa misión -


	6. capitulo 6

aquí les traigo el nuevo capitulo, perdonen la demora no eh tenido demasiado tiempo ni tampoco mucha inspiración; ademas soy horrible escribiendo leemon como ya se van a dar cuenta

respecto a las chicas por ahora tengo en mente: Natsumi y Temari que ya aparecieron, kurenai y anko, samui mei karin pero aun no me decido por la ultima que esta entre ino y tayuya

asi que ustedes diran quien se queda si Ino o Tayuya, o si quieren ambas

disculpen a los que me pidieron a Hinata, pero la verdad me parece muy muy pero muy repetitivo

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece es propiedad de Kishimoto (gracias a dios por que sino seria muy gore)

sin mas que decir les dejo el capi, que disfruten y espero sus opiniones.

/

- hay una solución – Naruto gano la atención de todos – Temari tu eres la embajadora verdad – la rubia asintió – no sería nada raro que la embajadora valla con protección – explico Naruto

- a que quieres llegar – pregunto Gaara analizando lo dicho

- hazme ninja temporal de Suna para esa misión – dijo el rubio sorprendiendo incluso a Natsumi

- sabes que seguirás siendo un ninja renegado – el rubio asintió – pero podría funcionar, mientras estés bajo mi mando no pueden atacarte por que se consideraría traición – medito el pelirrojo sabiendo que Konoha no se arriesgaría a una guerra por la falta de su jinchuriki

- entonces yo voy contigo – dijo Natsumi

- está bien, los nombrare jounin de mi aldea; solo que Natsumi será una Uzumaki – dijo Gaara

- me parece bien, además todos los Uzumakis eran pelirrojos, soy el único rubio – explico Naruto

- de acuerdo, tendré listos sus papeles para la misión, Temari acompáñalos a la casa se quedaran allí hasta que decidan marcharse – los 3 se despidieron del pelirrojo y el marionetista y se marcharon

- crees que sea lo correcto – pregunto Kankuro

- claro, confió en él – respondió Gaara

Mientras tanto con Naruto y las chicas

- Temari-san – la rubia miro a Naruto – conoces algún sitio para comer, es que me muero de hambre –

- a veces aun te comportas como el chiquillo híper activo de antes – dijo Natsumi con resignación en su voz

- claro, primero iremos a comer y luego iremos a la casa – dijo Temari que quería saber más sobre el rubio

Mientras tanto en Konoha, los equipos se habían retirado a sus casa excepto Kurenai y Anko que aun seguían en la oficina junto a la Godaime y el Gama sannin

- díganme como esta Naruto – pregunto Tsunade

- está hecho todo un bombón – dijo Anko relamiéndose los labios

- aunque su apariencia ha cambiado mucho – dijo Kurenai

- que quieres decir con eso – pregunto jiraiya

- quiero decir que no parece tener 16 años sino 18; además tiene algunas mechas rojas y parece mucho más maduro; además es un pervertido – explico Kurenai

- mechas rojas, no creerán que Naruto haya hecho un pacto con Kyubi o si – pregunto Tsunade

- no lo creo, no dio signo de un cambio de actitud, excepto con su antiguo equipo – dijo Anko

- explícate – pidió jiraiya

- verán con Sakura se comporto distante jamás la llamo por su nombre, además en el momento que Sakura quiso enfrentarlo Naruto la menosprecio como kunoichi; y con Kakashi igual jamás lo llamo sensei y cuando él pregunto el por qué, Naruto respondió que había dejado de serlo cuando se negó a entrenarlo – explico Kurenai

- ya entiendo – dijo jiraiya ganándose la atención de las 3 – Kakashi durante los exámenes gennin se negó a entrenarlo para entrenar a Sasuke, creo que Naruto entendió eso y la verdad no lo culpo –

- y con respecto a Sakura – comenzó Tsunade – ella siempre lo menosprecio como ninja, veo que Naruto no se quiso enfrentar a Sakura, no por miedo sino por no ensuciarse las manos – explico Tsunade que aunque le dolía que menospreciaran a su alumna entendía los motivos del rubio

- pero con nosotras se comporto normalmente – dijo Kurenai – al igual que con los demás –

- entiendo, pueden retirarse – dijo Tsunade, ambas kunoichis se retiraron de inmediato

- aunque allá cambiado, tengo muchas ganas de volver a ver al gaki – dijo Jiraiya, Tsunade solo asintió

Mientras tanto Naruto y las chicas comían en un puesto de Dango por elección de Natsumi charlando sobre diferentes cosas, como gustos por la comida y ropa, bueno al menos las chicas

- por cierto Temari-san – comenzó Naruto

- solo Temari si – pidió la rubia

- está bien Temari, tu eres de naturaleza viento verdad – pregunto el rubio

- si por que lo preguntas – pregunto la rubia

- mientras estemos en Suna me gustaría enseñarte un par de técnicas que creo podrás dominar – explico el rubio – como agradecimiento por su hospitalidad y si no hay contratiempos en Konoha te enseñare sobre tu segunda naturaleza –

- conociendo al consejo de Konoha, intentaran eliminarte o cuando sepan de tu poder controlarte – dijo Natsumi con notable enfurecimiento en su voz, cosa que no paso desapercibida para la rubia

- no tienen los recursos para lograrlo – dijo el rubio – además si lo intentan, la jugada puede volverse en su contra – dijo Naruto con una sonrisa maliciosa

- que tienes en mente – pregunto Temari intrigada por todos los cambios no solo físicos sino mentales del rubio, era más inteligente sin duda también más centrado aunque aun guardaba algo del rubio hiperactivo que ella conoció

- si intentan atacarme ganaran problemas con Suna y saben que sin un jinchuriki están en desventaja – explico el rubio – además no tienen con qué amenazarme, además aun tengo un arma bajo la manga – agrego con tono misterioso

- no pensaras revelarlo o si – pregunto Natsumi

- que cosa – pregunto la rubia que estaba intrigada

- soy el hijo del yondaime hokage, Minato Namikaze y Kushina Uzumaki, los héroes de la tercera guerra – dijo naruto con total calma, sorprendiendo a Temari sus padres eran una leyenda – no creo que quieran enfrentarse al poder combinado de mis padres, además ellos creen que aún conservo al Kyubi -

- ya veo, una combinación fatal – dijo la rubia, ese chico estaba llamando mucho su atención – por cierto como vas a restablecer tu clan – pregunto con interés

- por medio de la poligamia – contesto Natsumi – fue mi idea – explico

- sí, así es, no es que me agrade la idea pero sea donde sea que decida rehacerlo me obligaran a tener más de 1 esposa – explico Naruto muy calmado pero noto el interés en la rubia aunque se hiso el desentendido

- ya veo, y cuantas has conseguido – pregunto con mayor interés

- solo yo; te gustaría participar – pregunto la pelirroja con tono pícaro

- que dices! – le grito Temari totalmente sonrojada

- vamos no niegues que vi como le mirabas el torso en la oficina – dijo Natsumi haciendo señas con las cejas

- oh está bien, si lo mire y que – dijo mirando hacia otro lado avergonzada – pero no me culpes, tiene buen cuerpo es guapo, fuerte, inteligente, centrado pero aun conserva una pisca de su explosivo carácter – dijo olvidando la presencia del rubio

- oigan saben puedo oírlas perfectamente – dijo Naruto haciendo avergonzar a Temari –

- oh vamos Naruto no me vas a negar que ella es bonita – dijo Natsumi avergonzando aun mas de ser posible a la rubia

- está bien, pero bonita no es – Temari bajo la cabeza – es mucho más que bonita – Temari miro al rubio ruborizada – en verdad, tienes interés en conocerme – la rubia solo asintió – te parece si nos conocemos mientras esté aquí – propuso sabiendo que Natsumi no lo dejaría en paz si no lo hacía además la chica le parecía bonita

- de acuerdo, pero quiero conocer al verdadero Naruto– el rubio asintió – ya deberíamos irnos – dijo para desviar el tema, así que los 3 emprendieron marcha hacia la residencia de los hermanos Sabaku

En alguna parte del país del hierro 8 figuras se encontraban reunidas aunque ninguna estaba allí realmente, todas eran proyecciones

- infórmenme – dijo aquel que parecía el líder

- ese maldito rubio acabo con Sasori fácilmente, nos tomo por sorpresa – dijo Deidara notablemente enfadado por la pérdida de su compañero

- el chico del Kyubi es más poderoso de lo que esperábamos – informo la parte blanca del akatsuki que ayudo a escapar a Deidara – además se llevo el anillo de Sasori – informo la parte negra

- al parecer el pequeño zorrito se ha hecho muy fuerte – dijo Kisame divertido

- esto retrasara las cosas, tendremos que esperar que el Ichibi se recupere para volver a capturarlo – hablo el Uchiha del grupo

- Itachi y Kisame quiero que reúnan información de la posible ubicación de Orochimaru – ambos asintieron, no había que hacer enojar al líder en momentos así – Zetsu reúne información sobre los demás jinchurikis, pero mantente alejado del Kyubi – este también asintió – los demás quiero que consigan dinero para la organización, asesinato, destrucción de villas menores, lo que sea – todos asintieron – pueden retirarse nos reuniremos en un mes exactamente – todas las figuras desaparecieron dejando la cueva vacía

/

3 semanas han pasado desde entonces

En Konoha todos los conocidos de Naruto se habían enterado del encuentro con los equipos encargados del rescate del Kazekage, todos estaban contentos de saber que el rubio estaba con vida y se había vuelto realmente fuerte, todos esperaban ver pronto al rubio en Konoha, Shikamaru viajo varias veces a Suna por temas diplomáticos pero nunca había visto al rubio en Suna, aunque sabia el por qué, Naruto no quería mostrarse y sabia que jamás lo encontraría a no ser que el rubio se dejase ver; aunque había algunos que estaban más contentos que otros y había otros como el consejo que no les gustaba para nada la idea. Pero una cosa era segura la aparición de Naruto había causado agitamiento en todo aquel que lo conocía

Mientras para el rubio estas 3 semanas habían sido bastante productivas, había enseñado a Temari las técnicas prometidas para que no dependiera tanto de su abanico ya que si lo perdía en batalla estaría en problemas, además había conocido lo suficiente a la rubia, sabía que era mandona, celosa ya que lo comprobó cuando unas kunoichis le coquetearon y casi las mando a volar literalmente, también era de fuerte carácter, pero era decidida, comprometida y protegía lo que para ella era importante, además ella y Natsumi se habían hecho buenas amigas, "creo que me enamore" pensó el rubio, luego de que se puso a pensar en todo lo que paso con ella en esas semanas.

En cambio Temari había descubierto que el rubio tal vez había cambiado mucho, ahora era inteligente, intuitivo, decidido, concentrado, se esforzaba en todo lo que hacía por mas mínimo que sea, tenía un don para cambiar a la gente. Pero también conservaba cosas de su niñez, a veces era despistado, algo olvidadizo, pero lo más notorio era su amor por el ramen. Aun estaba el hecho de que tendría que compartirlo pero ella sabía que él tendría espacio para todas en su corazón y las amaría por igual "creo que no me equivoque" se dijo la rubia decidida a que estaría con el rubio.

Mientras Natsumi, ella veía como la relación avanzaba, pero había algo que la mantenía inquieta "esos lentos, cuanto piensan esperar" pensó la pelirroja, si no se decidían ella tendría que intervenir

Ahora en la oficina del Kazekage, se encuentra el mismo junto con sus hermanos reunidos con Naruto y Natsumi.

- ya tengo sus licencias listas – el pelirrojo paso unos papeles a cada uno – bienvenidos a las filas de Suna, Uzumaki Naruto y Uzumaki Natsumi – el pelirrojo miro a ambos y una voz retumbo en su cabeza "con esos nombres parece incesto" dijo el Ichibi a Gaara que sonrió de medio lado – cuando partirán –

- mañana en la mañana – dijo el rubio, haciendo que Temari ponga un semblante triste – estás de acuerdo, Temari-chan – pregunto el rubio, a lo que la rubia asintió y se reprocho mentalmente ya que ella debía acompañarlos – nos retiramos con su permiso Kazekage-sama – dijo el rubio pero esta vez no había tono burlón como veces anteriores – te veré en la casa Temari-chan – el rubio se despidió de los 3 y salió rumbo a la residencia Sabaku seguido de la pelirroja

- cuando piensan formalizar su relación – pregunto Gaara una vez que ambos partieran

- desde cuándo – pregunto Temari algo abochornada ya que jamás le habían contado a sus hermanos

- siempre lo supimos, son algo obvios – respondió Kankuro

- deberías decírselo esta noche – propuso Gaara – tomate lo que resta del día libre para pensar lo que dirás – dijo a sabiendas de que su hermana tal vez terminaría golpeando al rubio si se ponía demasiado nerviosa

- pero si van a hacer "eso" – dijo Kankuro haciendo énfasis con sus dedos – pongan sellos de silencio, la última vez que Naruto y Natsumi no los usaron, Gaara estuvo de un humor terrible por la falta de sueño – comento el titiritero haciendo avergonzar a la rubia por la insinuación y hacer recordar a Gaara sus ganas de matar a cierto rubio

Mientras tanto el rubio y la pelirroja habían llegado a la que durante ese último tiempo había sido su casa, ambos estaban en su habitación la pelirroja observaba como el rubio repasaba todo lo que necesitaban para el viaje, kunais, shuriken, los kunais de su padre, sellos explosivos, bombas de humo; parecía que iba a una guerra y no de visita a una aldea, pero como Natsumi siempre decía "mejor ir preparado"

- que piensas hacer, si te niegan las posesiones de tus padres – le pregunto la pelirroja al rubio que aun seguía revisando todo

- me las llevo a la fuerza – dijo el rubio muy tranquilo – son mías por derecho – agrego, mientras sellaba todo en diferentes pergaminos

- ya veo, cuando decidirás hablar con Temari-chan – dijo la pelirroja, la rubia se había convertido en una muy gran amiga

- esta noche – dijo el rubio quien ya había terminado de verificar todo – veo que esperabas que lo hiciera – dijo al ver que la pelirroja sonreía

- claro, además se nota que la quieres demasiado – el rubio solo asintió y se acerco a la puerta – a dónde vas – pregunto

- iré a entrenar un poco, las veré en la noche – dijo el rubio desapareciendo tras la puerta

- mentiroso, se irá a comer ramen solo para que no lo regañe – dijo la pelirroja sabiendo que el rubio no iría a entrenar sin llevarse sus equipos que ya había empacado – bueno iré a dar un paseo – dijo la rubia también desapareciendo

Ya llegada la noche el rubio se dispuso a volver a la residencia Sabaku después de comer más de 50 platos de ramen y bajarlos dando unas cuantas vueltas a la aldea; aun debía hablar con Temari solo esperaba que saliera bien

- ya llegue – dijo el rubio entrando a la mansión pero al parecer nadie había regresado aun – supongo que estarán aun en la oficina – dijo refiriéndose a los hermanos Sabaku, pero luego escucho que lo llamaban de la planta alta, más preciso la habitación de Temari, el rubio se encamino y al llegar golpeo, recibiendo un adelante – con permiso – dijo cerrando la puerta de la habitación

- qué bueno que llegas – hablo la rubia que se encontraba sentada en su cama – necesitaba hablar contigo –

- yo también – el rubio tomo asiento junto a Temari – estas últimas semanas en la que decidimos conocernos – empezó pero a cada segundo se ponía más nervioso – mejor voy al grano, me enamore de ti Temari-chan, tal vez eres terca, mandona, tienes un carácter fuerte, pero eres hermosa, fuerte, te preocupas por los demás, ya dije hermosa – pregunto el rubio sumamente avergonzado

- sí, si lo dijiste – la rubia estaba sonrojada pero aliviada a la vez que aun no creía que era correspondida – sigues siendo despistado y torpe – el rubio pareció desanimarse – pero también te volviste inteligente, decidido, tienes una voluntad inquebrantable, al diablo te amo naruto-kun – dijo plantándole un beso al rubio, era mejor así ya que no quería terminar arruinando el momento

El beso fue aumentando su intensidad a medida que pasaba el tiempo, la rubia se posiciono sobre Naruto y deshizo el beso para comenzar a besar el cuello del rubio quien gemía gustoso, la rubia al escuchar a su amante gemir de placer no hiso más que aumentar los besos llegando también a morder su cuello, esto hiso que Naruto reaccionara y tomara a Temari de las caderas y la girara

- estás segura – pregunto el rubio algo dudoso de si podría detenerse una vez mas

- no te resistas, yo quiero esto – respondió Temari tomando al rubio del cuello para volver a besarlo, cuando se separaron naruto comenzó a besar el cuello de la rubia a medida que masajeaba los pecho de esta sobre la ropa – Naruto – gimió Temari, señal que este tomo para quitarse su camiseta y despojar a Temari de su blusa y sostén; el rubio tomo un pezón con su boca comenzando a lamerlo y mordisquearlo dando la misma atención al otro con una de sus manos y la otra se adentro por debajo de su pantalón comenzando a masajear la intimidad de su compañera – Naruto si sigues… - gimió la rubia, cosa que motivo al rubio a seguir con sus caricias haciendo que la rubia llegara al clímax en solo unos minutos; Naruto se alejo un momento haciendo que Temari lo mire interrogante

- solo espera – dijo el rubio despojándose de sus pantalones y haciendo lo mismo con su compañera solo que a esta también le quito su ropa interior – sabes rico tema-chan – dijo el rubio lamiendo la intimidad de la rubia que gemía gustosa ni siquiera replico ante lo dicho por el rubio – hora del plato principal – el rubio se quito su ultima prenda y dejo su erección a todo su esplendor – estas lista – pregunto posicionándose sobre la rubia

- solo date prisa – contesto ya metida por completa en la lujuria del momento, Naruto penetro lentamente a la rubia que gimió gustosa cuando lo sintió por completo dentro de ella, el rubio comenzó un lento vaivén que fue aumento su velocidad e intensidad conforme corría el tiempo

- Temari – gimió el rubio sintiéndose en el punto más alto

- no te detengas – dijo la rubia que estaba por llegar a el segundo clímax – Naruto – dijo arqueándose al sentir como el rubio la llenaba, llegando al mismo tiempo junto con él; Naruto se dejo caer sobre la rubia sin romper su unión

- me invitan – dijo un voz proveniente de la puerta, ambos giraron sus rostros lentamente ya que conocían esa voz y sus sospechas eran ciertas frente a ellos estaba Natsumi que los miraba entre divertida y maliciosa, ocultando bien la lujuria

- Natsumi-san… yo… esto – balbuceaba la rubia al no poder explicar la situación y el rubio no estaba en mejores condiciones estaba totalmente congelado

- no te preocupes sé compartir – dijo la pelirroja sensualmente comenzó a acercarse a los amantes, que se habían separado por el miedo a la pelirroja, Natsumi posiciono ambas manos en el pecho del rubio y lo volteo sobre la cama – me ayudas – le pregunto a la rubia

Ésta pareció entender el mensaje y se posiciono sobre la cabeza del rubio quien comenzó a lamer la intimidad de la chica, mientras que la pelirroja opto por sentarse sobre el miembro del rubio y comenzar ella misma el lento pero rítmico vaivén

- Naru… - la rubia fue interrumpida por la pelirroja quien tomo el descuido de la chica para comenzar un juego de lenguas, que pareció prender la lujuria dentro de Temari que correspondió el beso gustoso, tanto que tomo uno de los pechos de su compañera con su mano y comenzó a juguetear, la pelirroja se separo y tomo el pecho de la rubia con su boca; mientras que el rubio seguía con su atención a ambas

- Naru-kun yo – gimió la pelirroja a la vez que se arqueaba, pero al notar que su compañero aun no terminaba siguió en lo suyo, el rubio decidió ayudarse con sus manos en su trabajo de complacer a la pelirroja, tomando con una un pecho de la rubia, y con la otra uso dos dedos en la intimidad de la misma sin quitar la atención que daba anteriormente con su lengua, haciendo que en ésta aumente el placer ya producido

- Na-chan – gimió el rubio al sentirse nuevamente en la cima

- Naruto – gimieron ambas al llegar al clímax, solo con la diferencia que la pelirroja se sintió llena al sentir como el rubio descargaba todo dentro de ella, al recuperar un poco de energías cada una se recostó aun lado del rubio colocando ambas sus cabezas sobre el pecho del chico

- deberíamos descansar mañana será un largo viaje – comento el rubio

- te equivocas esto apenas empieza – respondió la rubia mordiendo sensualmente la oreja del rubio

- y sabemos que tienes muchas energías – agrego la pelirroja comenzando a besarle el cuello

"espero que el entrenamiento de resistencia surta efecto" pensó el rubio para comenzar una larga, larga noche; pero lo que ninguno sabia era que la puerta había quedado mal cerrada haciendo que el sello de silencio no actué

En la habitación de enfrente un pelirrojo maldecía a cierto rubio por no verificar que los sellos actúen bien "definitivamente lo voy a matar" pensó para seguir maldiciendo


	7. capitulo 7

aqui estoy nuevamente, les traigo este capi, espero les guste

me extrañaron? que va claro que lo hicieron (ya me paresco a cierto uchiha engreido)

disfrutenlo

disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece es totalmente producto de Kishimoto(suertudo)

/

A la mañana siguiente el rubio despertó siendo abrazado por la pelirroja de su lado derecho y la rubia por su lado izquierdo, al parecer ninguna daba indicio de querer despertar así que solo le quedo una salida

- kage bunshin no jutsu – dijo el rubio sin la necesidad de hacer sellos, solo apareció un clon – kawarimi – pronuncio cambiando de lugares con el clon – quédate ahí y no las despiertes, iré por el desayuno – el clon asintió, el original tomo rumbo a la cocina para preparar el desayuno para sus amadas, tardo bastante tiempo, quería darles un detalle así que se tomo el tiempo de ir a comprar unas rosas, a quien engañábamos las tomo del vecino, una vez todo terminado se encamino a la habitación, al llegar deshizo el clon logrando que ambas despertaran por la falta de apoyo – buenos días, preciosas – dijo el rubio colocando el desayuno para ambas en la cama – lo que receta el doctor luego de una agitada noche – ambas se avergonzaron al recordar la noche anterior – desayunen y vístanse, nos iremos pronto – dijo el rubio entrando a la ducha

- que crees que le suceda – pregunto Temari que había notado que el rubio actuaba raro

- seguramente está emocionado – respondió Natsumi restándole importancia

Ambas desayunaron mientras tenían una tranquila charla, al terminar decidieron vestirse con sus típicas ropas al menos por ahora, ya que la pelirroja tenía preparada algunas vestimentas especiales, una vez que tenían sus vestimentas puestas tuvieron que esperar a que el rubio saliera, no paso mucho tiempo para que éste se reuniera con ellas pero éste solo dijo – andando - y salió disparado hacia la oficina de Gaara, a ambas no les quedo otra opción que seguirle el paso o al menos eso intentaron

Al llegar a la oficina el rubio se encontraba parado en la puerta

- Gaara está furioso – dijo el rubio – al parecer olvide los sellos de silencio – ambas se avergonzaron todos los habían escuchado, en cambio el rubio temía por su hombria, poco a poco fue abriendo la puerta solo para ser recibido por unos shuriken de arena en el marco de la puerta – bonita forma de saludar – dijo el rubio que suspiro

- agradece que no te mato – dijo el pelirrojo sentado en su silla, haciendo que a todos les recorra un escalofrió, era mejor no meterse con el sueño del Kazekage – llegas tarde por cierto –

- bueno ya estamos aquí o no, tienes las misión – pregunto tratando de evitar el tema de la noche pasada

- aquí esta, solo será una visita mensual, nuevamente bienvenidos a mis filas – dijo entregando las bandas que el día anterior olvido

- gracias Kazekage-sama – dijeron ambos haciendo una reverencia

- cuando partirán – pregunto el titiritero

- en este mismo momento – el rubio mordió su pulgar y trazo unos sellos – kuchiyose no jutsu – dijo golpeando el escritorio del Kazekage, de la bola de humo apareció Fukazaku el sabio del monte myobokuzan – hola Fukazaku-sama podrías hacerme un favor – pregunto el rubio en tono respetuoso

- claro, que necesitas Naruto-chan – pregunto el sapo, causando gracia en Temari y Kankuro

- podrías invocarnos a las afueras de Konoha en 30 minutos – pregunto el rubio a lo que el sapo asintió y desapareció de la misma forma en que apareció

- que fue todo eso – pregunto Kankuro

- los sapos pueden hacer una invocación invertida – explico el rubio pero pareció que nadie entendió – así como yo los invoco a ellos, ellos pueden invocarme a mí, es una buena técnica de escape – aseguro el rubio

- ya veo, porque media hora si podrías hacerlo en este instante – pregunto el Kazekage

- es para prepararnos – el rubio miro a Natsumi – que preparaste esta vez –

- sobre eso – la pelirroja saco 3 pergaminos – tomen – dijo arrojando uno a Temari y el otro a Naruto, mientras que ellas se quedo con uno – si queremos llamar la atención necesitamos vestimenta que destaque –

- porque yo también – pregunto la rubia

- queremos llamar la atención del consejo – explico el rubio – estoy seguro que con esto – dijo levantando el pergamino – y nuestros nombres seguro lo conseguiremos – explico

- bueno hora de prepararse – dijo la pelirroja a lo que ambos rubios asintieron y salieron de la habitación, dejando intrigados a los restantes hermanos Sabaku

Al cabo de unos minutos los 3 regresaron vistiendo unas llamativas ropas

- que tal me veo – pregunto Temari a sus hermanos que estaban impresionados ( ) – supongo que eso es un estas bella – dijo riendo ya que sus hermanos no respondían por la impresión

- que esperabas, soy una genio de la moda – dijo Natsumi apareciendo en escena quien vestía un traje igual al de Temari solo que en negro con detalles en naranjas y su banda atada en su cintura – pero definitivamente el que más llama la atención es Naruto-kun – dijo haciéndose a un lado para dar paso al rubio

- no sé, creo que es demasiado – Naruto vestía unas zapatillas negras junto con un pantalón de mezclilla igual negro una camiseta roja con capucha con un fénix en plateado en el pecho, sobre esto un chaleco negro de cuello alto con un rayo dorado en la espalda; tenía demasiados accesorios como un cinturón de tachas de 3 filas (esas cuadradas que terminan en punta) una pulsera igual solo que de dos filas en su mano derecha, en su izquierda 3 pulseras de cuero negro que tenían escrito los kanjis "libertad" "voluntad" "lealtad" en blanco, también llevaba unos guantes negros pero en la placa tenía el símbolo de su clan y en su cuello una cadena de plata con el anillo de Sasori colgando de ésta, su porta kunai en la pierna derecha y la banda de Suna en su frente solo que había cambiado la cinta llegándole a media espalda – ustedes que dicen – les pregunto a los hermanos Sabaku que estaban con la mandíbula desencajada

- que dices si te ves genial – dijo Natsumi adulando su gusto por la moda

- es verdad, además eso llamara mucho la atención – apoyo Temari

- Natsumi-san algún día me tendría que ayudar con mi vestuario – dijo Kankuro ya que quería llamar la atención de algunas chicas

- claro, al regreso los ayudo a ambos – contesto la pelirroja, cuando era moda ella se comportaba como una chica normal

- creo que ya deberíamos irnos – hablo el rubio a lo que ambas se abrazaron a su cintura – nos vemos Gaara, Kankuro – dijo el rubio y los 3 desaparecieron en una nube de humo

- que crees que intentara Naruto – pregunto Kankuro a su hermano

- no lo sé, pero conociéndolo será algo digno de ver – contesto el pelirrojo, pero justo en ese momento entro su secretaria acompañada de 2 chunnin con dos pilas de papeleo cada uno – no otra vez – se lamento el Kazekage, tendría otra batalla con su eterno rival

Mientras que a las afueras de Konoha, Fukazaku esperaba que Naruto apareciera o sino tendría que forzarlo a venir, pero al parecer no sería necesario ya que Naruto y las chicas aparecieron

- mejor no pregunto – dijo el sapo al notar las vestimenta de los 3, a pesar de que él conocía la verdadera identidad de Natsumi, sabia de su gusto por la moda a pesar de ser la reina de los bijuus

- gracias Fukazaku-sama pronto lo volveré a invocar mande mis saludos a Shima-sama – dijo el rubio despidiéndose del sapo que asintió y desapareció – bien andando –

- espera Naruto-kun – dijo Temari que estaba un poco mareada

- cierto olvide que no estás acostumbrada a ser invocada – dijo el rubio, él sabía lo que pasaba cuando lo invocaban, la primera vez casi vomita – ya te acostumbraras –

- como haremos esto – pregunto Natsumi

- nos presentaremos con los guardias, luego iremos con la Godaime antes que el consejo se entere, luego dejemos que las cosas tomen su propio rumbo – explico el rubio

- entonces avancemos – dijo Temari que ya se había recuperado, los 3 avanzaron hacia las grandes puertas de la aldea, con el rubio a la cabeza no tardaron demasiado en llegar con los guardias que se encontraban dormidos – despierten par de vagos – dijo la rubia golpeando la mesa donde los chunnin tenían apoyadas sus cabezas

- eh, ah es usted Temari-san – luego el chunnin miro a los acompañantes de la rubia – veo que trajo escoltas – el chunnin se dispuso a tomar los datos de la rubia mientras que su compañero avanzo hacia Naruto y Natsumi

- díganme sus nombres – pidió el ninja

- Natsumi Uzumaki – el guardia anoto el nombre aunque ese apellido se le hacía conocido, hasta que recordó el nombre del niño zorro

- acaso es pariente de Uzumaki Naruto – pregunto a la pelirroja, pero el rubio dio un paso al frente

- veo que al menos recuerdan mi nombre – dijo el rubio con naturalidad, haciendo que los 2 guardias se pongan en posición de batalla

- que quieres aquí, sabes que eres un ninja renegado no tienes permitido la entrada a la aldea – dijo el guardia que interrogaba a Temari

- tranquilos, es el un ninja bajo el mando de mi hermano – dijo Temari haciendo que ambos miraran bien la banda del rubio

- vine por ordenes del Kazekage, sino no me acercaría a esta maldita aldea – dijo el rubio comenzando su actuación

- debemos avisar a la Hokage – dijo el guardia que reconoció a Naruto

- no se preocupen yo iré a verla – contesto el rubio comenzando a caminar a paso tranquilo seguido de ambas kunoichis, a pesar de lo dicho uno de los chunnin salió al aviso de los altos mandos de Konoha

Los 3 avanzaron a paso lento cruzando la aldea entera rumbo a la torre hokage, mientras caminaban ganaban miradas de todo tipo, principalmente el rubio que se ganaba todas las miradas de las mujeres que cruzaba, chicas, adolecentes e incluso mujeres mayores ya sea kunoichis o aldeanas, todas lo miraban ruborizadas; otro tema eran los hombres que lo miraban con celos o envidia

- eres todo un rompe corazones – comento la pelirroja

- disculpe señorita – dijo un chunnin que se acerco a Natsumi – le gustaría cenar conmigo

- te doy 3 segundo para correr por tu vida – dijo el rubio tronándose los nudillos a espaldas del ninja, que al mirar al rubio se congelo por la mirada que demandaba que su sangre corriera

- pobre – comento la rubia, al ver como Naruto le daba una lección – sabes que ahora le causaras un trauma – le dijo al rubio una vez que este terminaba

- ahora tendrá miedo a los rubios y a los sapos de por vida – dijo Natsumi al ver como Naruto había invocado un sapo y hacer que este se lo trague para luego escupirlo y tras eso una pequeña pero dolorosa charla de porque no había que meterse con las chicas de Naruto – eres muy celoso –

- lo sé, pero es su culpa por meterse con lo que tiene dueño – contesto Naruto que tenía ganas de atormentarlo un poco mas

- posesivo – murmuraron ambas mujeres

Luego de esa divertida escena, bueno al menos para el rubio, siguieron a paso normal hasta llegar a la oficina de la Hokage, donde Temari pidió la entrada

- adelante – se escucho desde adentro – oh pero si es Temari, que te trae por la aldea – pregunto la Hokage

- mi hermano me envió para que conozca a los nuevo jounin de Suna – explico resumidamente Temari

- supongo que deben ser interesantes para que quiera que yo los conozca – comento la hokage – hazlos pasar – pidió a Temari, quien abrió la puerta dejando pasar a Naruto y Natsumi – quienes son – pregunto

- mucho gusto Hokage-sama Jiraiya-sama – esto sorprendió a la rubia que no había notado la presencia del peliblanco, quien al escuchar su nombre bajo del techo – mi nombre es Uzumaki Natsumi – dijo sorprendiendo a los sannin

- supongo que tu eres unas de las sobrevivientes de la aldea del remolino – la pelirroja asintió a la pregunta del gama sannin – pero como descubriste mi presencia – pregunto intrigado

- digamos que soy una especie de ninja sensor – explico la pelirroja

- y tu quien eres chico – pregunto la rubia al shinobi desconocido

- oh vamos, supongo que me tendré que resignar a que nadie me reconozca – dijo el rubio a lo que sus compañeras asintieron, cosa que intrigo a los sannin – pero aun así, me da gusto verlos oba-chan, ero-sennin – dijo el rubio con tono divertido, al ver la cara de piedra de los presentes, haciendo reír a Temari y Natsumi no creían ver a los sannin poner esa cara, como desearían haber traído una cámara

- Naruto, enserio eres tu – pregunto la hokage un poco mas respuesta por la sorpresa, el rubio asintió, la Godaime se levanto feliz y abrazo al joven que respondió gustoso el abrazo – me alegro tanto verte – dijo sin romper el abrazo

- a mi también oba-chan, pero no respiro – dijo el rubio quien ya estaba un poco azul, haciendo que la ojimiel lo soltara algo avergonzada – tanto tiempo sensei – dijo el rubio quien se acerco a jiraiya

- has crecido gaki – comento el sannin quien revolvió aun mas los cabellos del chico

- lamento interrumpir, pero ya están cerca – comento la pelirroja

- si ya los note – dijo el rubio – Temari-chan Natsumi-chan, pónganse atrás mío – dijo el rubio poniéndose frente a la puerta, haciendo que ambos sennin se extrañaran – abajo! – dijo el rubio al ver que la puerta era derrumbada y por ella entraban 2 ambus que se lanzaron al ataque por el rubio, quien solo los golpeo en sus rostros mandándolos al pasillo rompiendo la pared en el proceso

- que significa esto – pregunto la Godaime al ver el ataque, pero tuvo su respuesta al ver entrar por donde antiguamente estaba la puerta, a sus consejeros Koharu y Homura, además del líder de raíz Danzou – pueden explicarme esto –

- solo venimos por el criminal – dijo Danzou en forma seca

- que es lo que tu tendrías que hacer – agrego la mujer del trió

- Uzumaki Naruto estas arrestado – completo el otro miembro

- lamento decepcionarlos pero no pueden hacer eso – dijo Temari avanzando hacia los consejeros – ya que él es un ninja al servicio de mi hermano – contesto con un tono algo agresivo

- es verdad, saben que si el Kazekage se entera podrían producir una guerra con Suna – intervino Jiraiya, haciendo que los 3 se pusieran algo nerviosos

- cálmense todos – dijo naruto ganándose la atención de todos en la sala – arreglemos esto como gente civilizada, porque no convocan una reunión del consejo y discutimos esto – propuso

- de acuerdo demonio, pero estas firmando tu sentencia de muerte – escupió Danzou retirándose junto con los 2 consejeros

- por qué haces que llamen al consejo – pregunto Tsunade

- será interesante – respondió el rubio – no hagamos esperar a las momias – dijo abandonando la oficina seguido de sus compañeras y los sannin

Media hora después el rubio y sus compañeras se encontraban frente a todo el consejo tanto shinobi como civil, también estaban Jiraiya en representación de los sannin, la Godaime y el líder de raíz y sus consejeros

- Doy por iniciada la sesión – dijo Tsunade rogando por que el rubio supiera bien lo que hacia

- quisiera saber el motivo por el que se nos cito de urgencia – dijo el líder del clan Hyuga en forma altanera

- estamos aquí para discutir la sentencia del criminal de rango S Uzumaki Naruto – respondió Danzou

- creí que estábamos aquí para discutir el que ustedes – dijo el rubio apuntando a Danzou, Koharu y Homura – casi inician una guerra contra Suna –

- a que se refiere joven… – pregunto el líder del clan Nara – y por cierto quien es usted –

- oh disculpen mi falta de presentación – el rubio miro a todos con una sonrisa sarcástica – honorable consejo de Konoha – el rubio escupió la palabra honorable – mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto – completo esperando las diferentes reacciones

- que hace el demonio en la aldea – grito Hiashi

- mantenlo en este mismo momento – grito un represéntate de los civiles

- exijo su cabeza – grito otro

- estúpido demonio, viniste a tu muerte solamente – grito la madre de Sakura Haruno actual líder del consejo civil

- llamen a ambu y que lo maten, junto con sus acompañantes – escupió el Hyuga, pero al parecer eso fue un grave error

- cállense en este puto instante! – grito el rubio liberando un fuerte instinto asesino, los civiles apenas si podían mantenerse consientes

- tranquilo naruto – dijo Temari tocando el hombre del rubio

- podrías explicar su visita – pidió Shibi Abúrame con tu tono de voz neutro, una vez que el rubio había disminuido su instinto

- claro, fui enviado por el Kazekage como escolta de la señorita Temari, pero al parecer algunos aquí presentes desean comenzar una guerra – dijo el rubio en tono diplomático, de algo había servido estudiar eso

- a que se refiere con guerra – dijo Choza Akimichi

- verán – esta vez hablo Temari – hace unos momentos Naruto recibió un ataque por parte de unos ambus en la oficina de la Godaime Hokage – todo el consejo miro a la hokage quien solo asintió – Naruto es un ninja al servicio de mi hermano, y no creo que al le guste saber que atacaron a la persona que le salvo la vida – termino Temari sorprendiendo a varios por esa noticia

- como es eso de salvar la vida del Kazekage, cachorro – hablo la líder del clan Inuzuka

- parece que esta información no se hiso publica por alguna razón, así que solo diré que le salve la vida de akatsuki – dijo el rubio mostrando el anillo en su cuello – este anillo pertenecía a Sasori de las arenas rojas –

- cómo es posible que derrotaras a un ninja renegado de nivel S, solo eres un gennin – dijo Homura que estaba impresionado

- quien dijo que soy gennin, en el libro bingo soy un ninja de rango S al igual que Sasori y en Suna poseo el rango de jounin – explico el rubio – además el al igual que ustedes me subestiman y eso podrías costarles las cabezas – dijo el rubio con tono amenazante

- eso es un amenaza – pregunto Danzou

- tómenlo como una advertencia, otro ataque y no me hago responsable de las victima – dijo muy tranquilo, ambos sannin miraban con gran atención el desarrollo de la charla, al parecer el rubio sabia como manipular las emociones de los demás por medios de las palabras, realmente había progresado demasiado

- maldito demonio, tendríamos que matarte en este momento – rugió la madre de Sakura

- mejor cállese, ustedes no tienen que intervenir en temas que solo conciernen a los shinobis; no haga que yo misma la silencie – dijo la pelirroja, esta mujer le recordaba mucho a la estúpida niñata peli rosa

- quien es esa chica – pregunto el líder del clan Yamanaka

- eso no importa, estamos aquí para discutir sobre Naruto – intervino Jiraiya para mantener oculta la identidad de Natsumi

- supongo que buscas algo en la aldea – dijo Shikaku analizando la situación

- ya veo de donde saco Shikamaru su inteligencia, a decir verdad si – el rubio miro a los sannin sonriéndoles en complicidad – hay muy pocas razones por las que me acercaría a esta maldita aldea, llena de ratas hipócritas – estos comentarios hicieron rabiar a la mayoría del consejo quienes expulsaron su instinto asesino pero el rubio ni se inmuto – acaso intentan intimidarme – dijo en tono sarcástico – pues no funcionara; la razón por la que vine es para reclamar lo que por derecho me pertenece –

- no tienes nada que te pertenezca en la aldea – dijo Homura quien sabia que el rubio podría llevarse mucho

- no sean hipócritas, muchos aquí saben quienes son mis padres, solo lo mantienen en secreto para salvar su trasero – el rubio pareció tener una idea – les propongo un trato –

- explícate Naruto – pidió la hokage

- si ustedes ganan me marcho de la aldea y no vuelvo jamás, y se quedan con sus traseros a salvo; pero si yo gano – hiso una pausa dramática – me llevo toda mi herencia y algunas kunoichis de mi elección –

- para que quieres a las kunoichis – pregunto el Yamanaka

- eso se los diré luego, que dicen aceptan – pregunto el rubio a lo que todos comenzaron a votar al parecer creían que tenían asegurada su victoria

- aceptamos, de que consiste el trato – pregunto Tsunade que estaba interesada en saber que tramaba el rubio

- me adentrare en el bosque de la muerte en 1 hora; quiero que manden a los 10 de Konoha junto con los nuevos miembros del equipo 7 también a los senseis, Anko Mitarashi, y usted también Jiraiya-sama; la prueba consistirá en atraparme vivo o muerto como ustedes deseen – explico el rubio, Temari iba a replicar pero Natsumi la tomo del hombre y negó con la cabeza

- estás seguro chico – pregunto el sannin

- claro, quiero probar las habilidades de mis antiguos compañeros de batalla; dejo a su criterio revelar mi identidad – el rubio se quito su banda y se la entrego a Natsumi – necesito una banda de Konoha – Tsunade le arrojo una a lo que Naruto trazo una raya horizontal sobre el logo – esto está mejor, les advierto que si algo le pasa a Temari o a Natsumi; reduzco esta aldea a escombros – advirtió el rubio haciendo temblar a varios en la sala – adiós chicas; Shunshin no jutsu – dijo el rubio desapareciendo de la sala

- doy esta sesión como terminada, nos reuniremos aquí al terminar la prueba – dijo la hokage encaminándose hacia la puerta seguida del peliblanco – síganme chicas – pidió a las acompañantes de Naruto

Media hora después en la oficina de la hokage, (que aun estaba desecha pero todos pensaron que jiraiya había vuelto a propasarse) se encontraban la Godaime, Jiraiya y todos los nombrados por el rubio

- veo que incluso Kakashi llego a tiempo – comento el peliblanco

- bien les explicare para que los cite – comenzó Tsunade a lo que todos pusieron atención – los llame a todos ustedes ya que todos son los mejores en sus áreas; ya sea rastreo, inmovilización, emboscada, asalto, ataques a larga o corta distancia –

- pero por que nos cito a todos no cree que somos demasiados – pregunto Shikamaru

- no lo creo, su misión es capturar vivo o muerto a un ninja rango S que se infiltro en Konoha en estos momentos se encuentra en el bosque de la muerta – explico la hokage – Jiraiya ira con ustedes –

- que busca este ninja – pregunto Kakashi

- no lo sabemos, pero sospechamos que busca información importante o quieres destruir la aldea por venganza – comento jiraiya

- pero si es por venganza significa que es un ninja renegado de esta aldea o es de Iwa – razono Asuma

- todos los aquí presentes lo conocen; su nombre es Uzumaki Naruto – dijo la hokage viendo la reacciones de todos, en todos era sorpresa, en algunos desconcierto, otros tristeza y una estaba alegre

- pero por que lo haría – pregunto Kurenai

- es verdad, Foxy-kun no es así – apoyo Anko

- no se sus motivos, solo que aunque no queremos combatir con él debemos hacerlo – dijo la hokage a quien le costaba mantener la farsa

- esto es problemático, pero tendremos que enfrentar a nuestro amigo – comento el Nara con pereza

- no hará falta equipos pero Kakashi Shikamaru y Jiraiya serán los lideres, alguna pregunta – nadie dijo nada – ahora vayan – todos los presentes tomaron rumbo al bosque de la muerte – pueden salir – dijo al aire o al menos eso parecía ya que desde el techo bajaron Natsumi y Temari – que creen que suceda –

- no lo sé, jamás vi luchar a Naruto-kun – dijo Temari

- yo creo que todo irá bien, bueno al menos para Naruto-kun y espero que Haruno y Hatake no lo hagan enojar o terminara mal – explico la pelirroja

- alguna vez lo viste luchar – pregunto Tsunade

- no jamás – dijo haciendo que a ambas le corra una gota por la nuca – pero conozco los efectos de los ataques de Naruto aunque solo los eh visto cuando entrenaba debo decir que son muy destructores – aclaro – conocen el lago misterioso – pregunto a ambas

- sí, el lago que apareció de la noche a la mañana – dijo la hokage – eso que tiene que ver con Naruto –

- ese fue el resultado de un Futon: rasen shuriken a máximo poder de Naruto – explico – ese ataque causa una gran explosión de viento capaz de cortar lo que sea, además es un ataque a nivel celular –

- quieres decir que Naruto provoco el lago misterioso – dijo Temari impactada ese lago tenía una profundidad de 8m y circunferencia de 25m, debió ser un ataque devastador

- pero ellos están a salvo, siempre y cuando Naruto no se enoje – explico la pelirroja

- Naruto, que tan fuerte eres – pregunto la hokage al aire


	8. capitulo 8

hola como estan, espero que bien, les dejo el capi ojala les guste

disclaimer: naruto no me pertenece es propiedad del gran Kishimoto

/

En el campo de entrenamiento 44 o mejor conocido como bosque de la muerte, Naruto se encontraba cerca de un claro, recostado tranquilamente

"como harás esto" escucho el rubio en su mente, rápidamente ingreso en su subconsciente encontrándose con su nuevo inquilino

- quiero divertirme, lo hare de la manera larga, no sería divertido si acabara con ellos de un solo ataque – contesto el rubio con una sonrisa escalofriante

- ya veo, resumiendo jugaras con sus capacidades – aclaro el fénix

- necesitare tu ayuda para entrar a la mente de alguno de ellos – pidió el rubio

- solo no les rompas la mente – accedió el ave – ya están cerca de la entrada – aviso su compañero

- entonces me marcho – el rubio abrió los ojos encontrándose nuevamente en el claro, se sentó en posición de loto concentrándose por unos momentos "me escucha Jiraiya-sama"

"gaki eres tú" pregunto el peliblanco por medio de su mente

"si, le pediré que de la orden de separarse en grupos que usted crea lo mas balanceado posible, quiero probar sus habilidades por separado, de la orden luego de que aparezca" pidió el rubio

"de acuerdo gaki, lo haremos a tu modo, solo cuídate" contesto el peliblanco

"yo diría que ustedes deben mantener la guardia alta, pero no se preocupe no matare a nadie… aun" el rubio corto la conexión mental dejando un poco intranquilo al sannin – veamos si todo está listo para la bienvenida – el rubio cerro sus ojos, luego de unos segundos se formo una sonrisa un poco inquietante en su rostro "hora de la diversión" pensó desapareciendo del claro

Los shinobis de Konoha avanzaban a paso veloz adentrándose más y más en el bosque de la muerte, para algunos era inquietante estar allí luego del examen chunnin

- informen – dijo el peliblanco parando en seco, a lo que todos frenaron de golpe

- el byakugan no lo detecta – informo Neji, el peliblanco miro a Hinata que solo negó

- no detecto su olor – aseguro Kiba a lo que Akamaru ladro en forma de asegurar lo dicho por su amo

- mis criaturas no encontraron ningún humano – dijo Sai viendo un pergamino al que habían ingresado varios ratones de tinta; el sannin miro al experto en insectos que también negó

- las serpientes no encuentran ninguna fuente de calor que sea de una persona – dijo Anko totalmente frustrada

- que hay de los sapos – pregunto el ninja copia

- hable con ellos, pero solo dijeron que no pelearían con Naruto – explico el peliblanco

- es como si no estuviera aquí, creo que Tsunade-sama nos dio mal la información – comento Sakura a lo que todos la miraron raro

- desconfiar de tu líder, eso puede considerarse traición – hablo una voz a la espalda del grupo, todos giraron encontrándose con un chico de 1.80m aproximadamente, vestido con un pantalón negro y sandalias de igual color, una camiseta blanca y sobre esta una gabardina negra con remolinos rojos, su rostro estaba cubierto por una máscara de zorro – se puede saber a quién buscan – pregunto en tono aburrido

- quien eres – pregunto Kakashi

- yo pregunte primero – contesto el desconocido

- no estamos para juegos, estamos buscando un renegado; además estas en territorio de Konoha sin permiso – hablo Asuma

- haberlo dicho antes, si buscan a un renegado tal vez pueda ayudarles – el desconocido se llevo la mano a su rostro cubierto – esta es la cara que buscan – dijo quitándose la marcara revelando que el desconocido era el rubio

- Naruto – fue el coro casi en general a excepción del siempre frio Sai y Sakura

- veo que sí, que desean de mi – pregunto al mismo tiempo que guardaba su máscara en su gabardina

- debes acompañarnos – hablo con seriedad Neji

- a sí y quien me obligara – todos se pusieron en posición de batalla – no me hagan reír – dijo con una voz totalmente fría mientras que liberaba un gran instinto asesino que aumentaba a cada segundo, todos incluso el sannin estaban temblando de miedo era como ver la reencarnación rubia del sandaime, otros cayeron arrodillados al no poder soportar el peso que producía esa aura, sentían que en cualquier momento podrían morir si el rubio así lo deseara – cuando se recuperen los estaré esperando en alguna parte del bosque – Naruto desapareció entre llamas, unos segundos después su instinto desapareció por completo

- están todos bien – pregunto Jiraiya luego de unos minutos de aquel susto, a lo que todos afirmaron – ahora debemos separarnos y buscarlo – propuso el sannin

- yo creo que sería mejor seguir juntos – propuso Kakashi

- acaso estas asustado de tu ex alumno Hatake – pregunto Anko con notable burla, a lo que el ninja copia gruño molesto

- no separaremos, de modo que quede un rastreador en cada grupo, un especialista en larga distancia, taijutsu y ninjutsu – explico Jiraiya, a lo que todos accedieron

El primer grupo está conformado por: Kiba Inuzuka, Rock Lee, Ino Yamanaka y Yamato

El segundo grupo: Hinata Hyuga, TenTen, Chouji Akimichi y Kakashi Hatake

El tercer grupo: Shino Aburame, Maito Gai, Asuma Sarutobi y Sai

El cuarto: Yuhi Kurenai, Neji Hyuga, Shikamaru Nara y Sakura Haruno

Por último Jiraiya con Anko Mitarashi

- ahora vayan – ordeno el sannin y todos los equipos partieron en distintas direcciones – nosotros también – dijo el peliblanco y junto con la peli morada siguieron uno de los caminos

El primer grupo avanzo hasta llegar a un pequeño rio que separaba el camino

- hasta aquí llega su rastro – dijo Kiba parando a las orillas del rio

- ahora hacia donde – pregunto la rubia del grupo

- Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu (elemento agua: técnica de la gran catarata) – escucho el grupo a su derecha, todos giraron sus cabezas solo para ver un gran ola que se dirigía a gran velocidad hacia ellos

- Mokuton: Jukai Heki (elemento madera: pared densa de madera) – pronuncio Yamato tocando el suelo de donde salieron un sinnúmero de ramas que se entrelazaron entre ellas formando una ancha pared que los cubría

La ola golpeo fuertemente la pared de madera que apenas si se mantuvo en pie, una vez que el ataque se detuvo todos buscaron con la mirada a su atacante pero no había nadie, solo un kunai con una nota atada en el, rápidamente lo tomaron y todos leyeron

- vamos a divertirnos – leyó la Yamanaka

- acaso está jugando con nosotros – rugió Kiba

- eso parece, sigamos adelante – ordeno el ex ambu

- yosh, vamos a encender las llamas de la juventud de Naruto – el especialista en taijutsu tenía llamas en los ojos

- Suiton: Suryuundan no Jutsu (elemento agua: dragón de agua) – antes de siquiera dar un paso el enorme dragón se abalanzo sobre ellos

El segundo grupo seguía saltando de árbol en árbol buscando al rubio, pero el byakugan no detectaba nada

- creo que no vino en esta dirección – dijo Kakashi, llevaban rato buscando y no había señal

- tal vez si descubrieras tu sharingan, te hubieras dado cuenta que siempre los seguí – todos giraron su cabeza a la derecha viendo al rubio – Kirigakure no Jutsu (técnica de la ocultación en la niebla) – una densa capa de neblina cubrió todo el lugar, todo estaba totalmente en silencio, Hinata y Kakashi activaron sus respectivos doujutsu – no les servirá de nada, esta niebla es más espesa que la de Zabuza –

- no veo nada, esta niebla está totalmente compuesta de chakra – dijo Hinata mirando en todos direcciones

- vamos a divertirnos – dijo una voz en medio del grupo, todos saltaron alejándose – mala elección –

- estén todos atentos, usen sus sentidos del olfato y el oído – ordeno Kakashi

- me crees tan tonto, para caer con el mismo truco que Zabuza, tus perros no te servirán de nada –

El olfato no les serviría, sus doujutsu eran inútiles, y al parecer los sonidos tampoco la voz parecía provenir de todos lados

- les daré una pista – el rubio comenzó a liberar un gran instinto asesino, pero más que ayudar les dificultaba todo, a pesar de que lograran encontrar el lugar de donde provenía esa sed de sangre reaccionarían demasiado tarde – tu vas primero Hatake – al parecer el instinto había disminuido un poco para poder moverse

- maldición, no veo nada – se quejo TenTen sacando un pergamino para liberar sus armas, pero sintió como se lo arrebataban

- si dejo que hagas eso, podrías matar a tus compañeros y mi diversión se arruinaría – esa voz, esa maldita voz que le calaba los huesos a todos

El grupo 3 se encontraba en una parte del bosque donde el follaje era mucho más denso a pesar de la distancia entre los árboles, la luz del sol apenas si penetraba las copas de los arboles

- encontraron algo – pregunto el Sarutobi recibiendo una negativa de Sai y Shino

- es como si la tierra se lo hubiera tragado – comento Gai demasiado serio para aquellos que lo conocían

- o tal vez deberían buscar en el cielo! – escucharon sobre ellos, viendo caer a dos rubios trazando sellos – Katon: Karyuudan no Jutsu/Futon: Fuuryuudan no jutsu (elemento fuego: dragón de fuego/ elemento viento: dragón de viento) – dos enormes dragones rugieron poderosos convirtiéndose en uno solo muchos más colosal de fuego con algunas cuchillas de viento a su alrededor, uno de los rubios desapareció en una bola de humo rebelando que era un clon, rápidamente ellos saltaron esquivando el ataque pero aun así salieron volando por la fuerza del impacto, en cuanto se incorporaron notaron que el rubio había vuelto a desaparecer de la vista

- que ataque más potente – comento Asuma observando toda la destrucción de ese ataque, arboles quedamos y cortados, de la hierba ni rastro habia

- algo me dice que no hemos visto nada – agrego Shino analizando el panorama

- estas en lo correcto – el rubio aterrizo frente a ellos, portando unas cuchillas a las que implemento chakra futon – que les parece si nos divertimos – hablo a la vez que se abalanzaba sobre el grupo, choco de frente con Asuma quien también saco sus cuchillas, pero tuvo que retroceder para esquivar el corte de un tanto – esto será más divertido de lo que pensé – el rubio dibujo una sonrisa

Mientras con el primer grupo esquivaban ataques Suiton como podían, a pesar de que no habían recibido ningún daño ya estaban agotados y no podían creer que su atacante siguiera con el mismo nivel después de todas esas técnicas

- maldición, ni siquiera podemos localizarlo – se quejo el Inuzuka

- es como si no estuviera aquí – aseguro la Yamanaka

- se mueve demasiado rápido, incluso para mí – Lee ya había desechado sus pesas hace rato, pero a pesar de eso aun no podían seguirle el ritmo a su atacante

- maldito cobarde, da la cara – rugió el Inuzuka apoyado por su fiel compañero

- saben ya me aburrí – el rubio se materializo por medio del agua – sabes una cosa pulgoso, será mejor que – Naruto desapareció de la vista de todos – cierres el hocico – todos giraron su vista solo para ver como Kiba salía producto de un puñetazo, Akamaru estaba listo para lanzarse sobre el rubio pero una sola mirada de esté logro que el gran perro retrocediera como un cachorro asustado – al menos él si sabe su lugar – dijo mirando al can

- Naruto detente, tú no eres así – pidió la Yamanaka

- te equivocas, el Naruto que ustedes conocieron solo era una máscara, jamás se interesaron en saber cómo me sentía realmente, siempre fui yo quien los ayudo sin pedir nada a cambio, pero saben me canse de eso, querían que volviera, aquí me tienen – respondió el rubio en tono frio y cortante sin siquiera mirar a la rubia

- hare que tus llamas vuelvan a arder amigo – grito Lee al tiempo que se abalanzaba sobre el rubio

- no me llames así, no tienes el derecho – contesto el rubio parando un patada alta del ninja de cejas grandes, para seguido tapar con su otro brazo otra patada, ambos ninjas se enfrascaron en una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo que al principio parecía muy pareja, pero poco a poco el rubio fue ganando terreno

- Tsuga – escucho el rubio a su espalda, rápidamente tomo el puño de Lee y lo arrojo lejos

- Kaze no Ken (puño de viento)- el brazo derecho del rubio se cubrió con un tornado, se giro 180° chocando su puño contra la técnica de Kiba, el choque de técnicas produjo que Naruto se hundiera un poco en el suelo, pero cuando se dio la expansión de poderes fue Kiba quien salió volando con algunos cortes menores y otros mayores, además de tener rota la nariz por el anterior puñetazo – uno menos –

Con el segundo grupo aun no podían encontrarse entre ellos en la niebla y mucho menos a Naruto

- pobres, pobres ninjas – escuchaban por todos lados

- ya Naruto muéstrate – grito el ninja copia

- eres aburrido, pero si tú lo quieres – lo único que escuchaban era su propia respiración agitada – que empiece el juego –

Todos estaban más que nerviosos, incluso Kakashi que ya había combatido contra esa técnica, pero esta era diferente mucho más espesa, incluso su olfato no serbia de nada, había algo en esa niebla que distorsionaba todos los sentidos. De pronto se sintió el batir de un arma y luego un grito, esa voz…

- Chouji – gritaron los 3 a la vez, nadie respondió solo se volvió a escuchar otro grito y a ese le siguieron muchos y luego algo desplomándose

- bien, uno menos quien sigue – esa voz nuevamente

Mientras con el grupo 3 el rubio se encontraba en una lucha de armas contra Gai, Asuma y Sai, a la vez que esquivaba los ataque a larga distancia de Shino; corte tras cortes, estocada tras estocada todo era bloqueado hábilmente por el rubio que en cuando tenía la oportunidad daba algún corte menor a sus oponentes

- Katon: Hi no Kabe (elemento fuego: muro de fuego) – pronuncio el rubio a la vez que golpeaba el piso donde se levanto una pared de unos 3m aproximadamente que lo cubrió de unos insectos y unos leones de tinta – saben sus ataque a larga distancia ya son molestos – dijo el rubio que notaba que sus oponentes ya respiraban agitados, el rubio volvió a trazar sellos y dio un salto hacia ellos – Katon: Hosenka no Jutsu (elemento fuego: llamas del fénix) – Naruto expulso llamas por su boca dando de lleno en Shino y Sai mandándolos a volar hasta chocar con unos árboles y quedar fuera de combate – ahora si nadie estorbara –

Con el grupo numero 4 aun no habían dado con el paradero del rubio

- aun no lo encuentras – pregunto la peli rosa

- ya te dije como unas 10 veces que no, que lo preguntes a cada minuto no va a cambiar las cosas – respondió el Hyuga secamente

- tranquilízate Sakura, ahora eres una chunnin compórtate como tal – le respondió la jounin del grupo

- es problemático, pero tienes que dejar tu enojo de lado, el no tuvo la culpa de que Sasuke traicionara a la aldea – dijo Shikamaru con pereza

"están todos en tu contra, que harás" hablo una voz en la mente de Sakura

"quien eres" pregunto con molestia

"solo quiero ayudarte, ellos ya encontraron a Naruto solo están esperando que te distraigas"

- ustedes que saben, aquí el traidor es Naruto, Sasuke solo está confundido – respondió con molestia

- ya tienes que dejar eso Sakura, Shikamaru participo en esa misión y ellos vieron que Sasuke se fue por cuenta propia, incluso intento matar a Naruto – regaño Kurenai

- cállense, ustedes están del lado de ese traidor; si no quieren ayudarme a capturarlo entonces mejor púdranse – la kunoichi intento alejarse del grupo pero algo la detuvo

- a donde crees que vas – pregunto Shikamaru quien la estaba deteniendo con su técnica de sombras

- voy a capturar al Uzumaki – respondió con desprecio

- que te hace crees que podrás con él – pregunto el Hyuga logrando una mueca de molestia en ella – respeta las ordenes de tu líder –

- suéltenme, se que ustedes no me quieren decir donde esta – cada vez estaba aumentando su ira, a Shikamaru ya le estaba costando mantenerla quieta

- libérala Shikamaru – ordeno el Hyuga – luego tendrá que responder ante Tsunade-sama por desobedecer las órdenes, espero estés lista para tu castigo – el Hyuga y sus compañeros dieron media vuelta listos para seguir el camino

"no lo permitas" escucho en su mente

- no puedo permitir que se marchen – hablo la peli rosa a la vez que se lanzaba a atacarlos, pero una patada al estomago la mando a volar contra un árbol

- me imaginaba que algo así pasaría – hablo Naruto quien era el que le había dado la patada a la kunoichi – sabes Sakura, ahora pueden considerarte una traidora, podrás estar junto con el Uchiha – hablo fríamente

- Naruto que haces – pregunto Kurenai

- les salvo el trasero, que creen – pregunto – ahora si me disculpan tengo una traidora que capturar; además les diría que vallan a buscar a Jiraiya y Anko, ellos necesitaran ayuda para llevar a todos al hospital – informo el Uzumaki

- porque nos dices eso – pregunto el Hyuga

- no pierdan el tiempo y váyanse, luego le piden explicaciones a la hokage; ahora muévanse! – ordeno levantando la voz, les dirigió una mirada que ordenaba que le obedezcan, los ninjas asintieron y se marcharon – bien Sakura cayeron en la trampa – hablo mirando a la peli rosa que lentamente se incorporaba

- no entiendo – dijo una vez estuvo de pie

- solo quiero ayudarte, ellos ya encontraron a Naruto solo están esperando que te distraigas; te suena familiar – le pregunto el rubio

- maldito que hiciste – pregunto colocándose unos guantes de combate

- te puse en su contra para separarte de ellos; ahora te devolveré todos y cada uno de los golpes que me diste hace unos años – el rubio trono sus nudillos – espero que vivas hasta que llegue al último – dijo con una sonrisa que le helaría los huesos hasta a el mismísimo Shinigami

Mientras en ese mismo momento Naruto se había aparecido frente a Jiraiya y Anko

- vienes a luchar gaki – pregunto el sannin

- lo siento Jiraiya-sama pero solo soy un clon; acaso Anko lo sabe – pregunto viendo que su antigua maestra no se había inquietado

- se lo conté durante el camino, donde está el original – pregunto

- el jefe se está enfrentando a Sakura, al parecer ella intento atacar a sus propios compañeros y si hay algo que el jefe odia es a los traidores, solo espero que no la mate – dijo con total calma

- debemos detenerlo – dijo Anko con preocupación pero no por la peli rosa sino por el castigo que le podrían dar al rubio

- eso es imposible, una vez que el jefe se enfada solo Natsumi puede detenerlo, mejor esperen a que todo termine – ambos accedieron no muy seguro de todo –

Con el resto del grupo 4 se habían topado con otros de los clones del rubio

- lo siento, pero el jefe quiere que los detenga – hablo el clon

- porque ahora nos detienes – pregunto Shikamaru – acaso querías luchar a solas con Sakura, que problemático – analizo el perezoso

- siempre tan listo Shikamaru, ahora peleen – rápidamente el rubio se lanzo hacia ellos, al primero que ataco fue a Neji quien intento defenderse usando su byakugan, pero no detectaba signos de chakra en su cuerpo – tus ojos no te servirán – dijo dando una patada en la mandíbula del Hyuga mandándolo a volar

- te tengo – aseguro Shikamaru atrapando con su técnica al clon

- no lo creo – el clon rápidamente rompió la técnica y salto hacia Neji que aun seguía en el aire, se posiciono sobre él y le dio una patada descendente enterrándolo en el piso quedando inconsciente – sigues tu Shikamaru – ambos ninjas de Konoha intentaron trazar sellos, pero el rubio libero su instinto asesino dejándolos por unos segundos petrificados, pero fueron suficientes para llegar a tierra y dar un salto conectando un puñetazo derecho en el estomago del Nara logrando que escupiera un poco de sangre y se doblara, oportunidad que tomo para darle un golpe en la nuca y dejarlo inconsciente – todo termino –

- detente Naruto-kun – dijo abrazando al rubio, pero se vio sorprendida al ser su gesto correspondido, se sonrojo ante ese cálido abrazo y esa aura de tranquilidad que transmitía el chico

- luego te explicare Kurenai-chan, ahora ayúdame a cargarlos – pidió el rubio tomando al Hyuga y tomando rumbo desconocido, la jounin rápidamente tomo al Nara y siguió al rubio

Mientras con el primer grupo el rubio había logrado noquear a Lee, pero ahora se encontraba atrapado en la técnica Mokuton: Jubaku Eiso (elemento madera: atadura del árbol)

- ríndete Uzumaki – pidió el integrante del equipo 7

- aun si me vencieras, esta pelea no acabo, solo soy un clon – explico el Uzumaki sin inmutarse

- no te creo, un clon no resistiría tanto – contradijo el usuario del Mokuton

- no soy un clon común y te lo demostrare – el rubio empezó a liberar chakra – Katon: Kikan no Jutsu (elemento fuego: torbellino de fuego) – el clon se vio rodeado de un tornado de fuego, casi parecía estar en llamas solo que no mostraba signo de dolor o ardor; el árbol en el que se encontraba atrapado cedió ante las llamas

- también posee el katon – dijo Ino totalmente impactada

- como puedes poseer tres elementos y usarlos sin sellos – pregunto el integrante del equipo 7 tan o aun más impactado que la rubia

- en realidad herede los elementos viento y agua de mis padres y el fuego de Kyubi – esto los impacto aun mas – pero solo necesito sellos para el elemento agua; pero basta de charlas voy a acabar con esto – Naruto flexiono un poco sus rodillas y dio un potente salto hacia Yamato – Futon: Kaze Mae Geri (elemento viento: patada de viento frontal) – el usuario del Mokuton no pudo responder a tiempo debido a la impresión y recibió la patada-tornado de Naruto de lleno causándole algunas heridas menores en brazos y piernas y algunas mayores en su pecho, el shinobi cayó a lo lejos inconsciente y con la ropas desgarradas; Naruto se giro hacia Ino que lo miraba entre sorprendida impactada e incluso notaba miedo en esa mirada, poco a poco fue acercándose a ella, pero escucho que susurraba algo mientras caía de rodillas

- lo lamento – el rubio dibujo un mueca de molestia – lamento que por nuestra culpa hayas cambiado, lamento no haberme dado cuenta que tu sonrisa era falsa, solo lo lamento – la rubia derramo unas lagrimas traicioneras, pero se vio sorprendida al sentir una mano en su hombro en vez de un golpe, rápidamente levanto el rostro para ver al Uzumaki con su característica sonrisa solo que esta vez no era falsa

- ya no llores, te vez más hermosa con una sonrisa – dijo al tiempo que limpiaba sus lagrimas con las yemas de sus dedos, la rubia se sonrojo ante ese suave tacto, sonrió un poco apenada – debemos irnos te contare todo en el camino toma a Yamato y sígueme – el rubio se acerco a Lee y lo cargo en su hombro, seguido se acerco a Kiba pero Akamaru se interpuso – tranquilo no le hare daño – al parecer esas palabras calmaron al perro por que se hiso a un lado, cargo a Kiba y miro hacia Ino que aun se mantenía en su posición – oye Ino – la chica giro hacia él – apúrate o te dejo atrás – rápidamente la rubia tomo a Yamato y juntos se marcharon del lugar

Con el grupo 2 aun no lograban ubicar al rubio pero al menos habían logrado un progreso, ahora al menos podían moverse entre esa espesa niebla aunque sea unos movimientos mínimos

- saben ya me aburrí – escucharon cerca suyo todos los integrantes, solo se escucharon algunos golpes secos y 2 cuerpos desplomándose – solo quedas tu Kakashi-"sensei" – dijo el rubio con notable burla en sus palabras, haciendo rabiar al peli plata – pero para que veas que soy honorable, despejare la niebla – poco a poco la niebla fue despejándose, dejando ver los cuerpos tirados de los shinobis de Konoha, Chouji tenía algunos cortes en brazos y piernas pero nada grave, Hinata y TenTen no presentaban daños algunos al parecer los 3 habían sido noqueados – terminemos esto – dijo el rubio que se encontraba a unos 5m al frente del ninja copia

- Naruto has llegado muy lejos, entraste en territorio de la aldea sin permiso, atacaste a tus ex compañeros y sobre todo te estás comportando como un vengador – hablo seriamente Kakashi, a lo que solo gano una carcajada del rubio

- es muy irónico viniendo de tu parte, recuerdo la frase que nos dijiste cuando aprobamos tu prueba "aquellos que no respetan las reglas son escoria, pero aquellos que abandonan a sus compañeros son peor que escoria", en este caso yo sería escoria, pero tú eres peor que la escoria; muy irónico viniendo del ninja que abandono a su suerte a sus compañeros –

- como sabes eso – pregunto con ira

- luego nos abandonaste a mí y a Sakura para entrenar al Uchiha para la primera parte del examen gennin – continuo el rubio ignorando el comentario de su "sensei" – y por si no fuera todo me volviste a abandonar para preparar al "poderoso" Uchiha para la segunda parte y como te salió, ni siquiera pudo derrotar a Gaara, pero sabes yo no busco venganza, busco justicia! – antes de siquiera replicar Kakashi ya tenía al rubio sobre él apenas si pudo cubrirse con sus brazos

- es suficiente, Chidori – rápidamente el peli plata se abalanzo sobre el rubio con su amada técnica

- no me hagas reír, Odama Rasengan – el gran espiral choco contra el chidori produciéndose una gran explosión, mandando al peli plata a chocar contra un árbol, tenía el pecho totalmente lastimado con severas quemaduras, además de que su brazo estaba roto y como cereza en un pastel tenía un gran corte en la cabeza, lo último que pudo escuchar fue "y te sientes orgulloso de esa patética técnica" verdaderamente no solo su cuerpo estaba derrotado sino también su orgullo como ninja – genial ahora tendré que cargarlo, pues no hay de otra – rápidamente el rubio cargo a los 4 shinobis aunque no le importo si le quebraba mas huesos a Kakashi al subirlo bruscamente, dio un chasquido de lengua y desapareció del área

Con el resto del grupo 3, Gai ya se encontraba cansado había abandonado sus pesas y aun apenas si igualaba la velocidad de Naruto, Asuma tenia algunos cortes en la piernas y el brazo derecho

- veo que no cambiaras de opinión, realmente te convertiste en el enemigo – comento Asuma mientras prendía sus amados cigarrillos

- que buscas Naruto, acaso es venganza – pregunto Gai

- les diré lo mismo que le dije a Kakashi antes de medio matarlo – esto impacto a los shinobis, el chico realmente iba enserio – siendo jounin se que lo descifraran, busco justicia – dijo caminando tranquilamente hacia ellos

- que significa e… - Asuma no pudo contestar ya que el rubio había desaparecido de la vista

- nunca bajes la guardia – hablo el rubio a espaldas del jounin, antes de poder girarse ya había recibido un fuerte golpe en la nuca, lo último que pudo ver fue a Gai lanzarse hacia el rubio

- estas llegando demasiado lejos Naruto – hablo el sensei "cejotas" mientras intentaba dar una serie de patadas sin éxito alguno

- lo siento Gai, pero es necesario – respondió el rubio mientras tomo la pierna del jounin con una de sus manos y conectaba un puñetazo en el estomago, un rodillazo en la mandíbula, una patada giratoria en las costillas mandándolo unos metros hacia la derecha, Naruto se coloco atrás de Gai y dio una patada alta a la espalda del sensei elevándolo unos metros y por ultimo un talonazo en la nuca mandándolo de cabeza al piso, Gai solo pudo escupir un poco de sangre y caer inconsciente – quien iba a pensar que lo derrotaría con una técnica parecida a mi Naruto Rendan, bueno debo reunirme con los demás – el rubio recogió a los 4 shinobis y desapareció

15 minutos después en un claro se encontraban uno de los clones de Naruto junto con Jiraiya y Anko

- ya están aquí – hablo el rubio, unos segundos después aparecieron Kurenai y otro de los clones de Naruto con Neji y Shikamaru inconscientes, los siguientes fueron Ino y otro clon junto con Akamaru y Kiba Lee y Yamato inconscientes, luego el otro clon con todo el grupo 2 inconscientes y por último el grupo 3 también inconscientes

- oh dios, debo curarlos – dijo Ino corriendo hacia Kakashi que era el más lastimado, pero no alcanzo a hacer 3 pasos cuando un clon la detuvo

- guarda tus energías para mantener viva a Sakura, no quiero que muera antes de su castigo – hablo fríamente el rubio – ya pueden desaparecer – hablo el clon a los 4 clones que se habían enfrentado a los grupos, estos asintieron y se evaporaron en un humo rojo, eso dejo descolocado a los shinobis que no estaban en el mundo de los sueños giraron mirando interrogante al rubio que suspiro – ya se, ya se, esos eran Bunshin de sangre yo soy un bunshin normal – explico el rubio

- a que te refieres con bunshin de sangre – pregunto Anko

- guarden sus preguntas para cuando lleguemos al consejo, ustedes deberán estar presentes para rendir los informes, allí se responderán todas sus dudas – iban a protestar pero Naruto continuo hablando – todo esto fue planeado por mi y el consejo, les prometo un cena y allí les contare todo con detalles – dijo guiñando el ojo a las 3 mujeres, 2 de ellas se ruborizaron y una se relamió los labios, el sannin veía con orgullo a su alumno – hay vienen, Ino prepárate – pidió el rubio, unos segundos después apareció el rubio cargando a una Sakura severamente lastimada, el rubio dejo caer a la peli rosa como si fuera un costal, rápidamente Ino corrió hacia su amiga, el clon de Naruto se disipo

- tienes varias heridas internas, 9 costillas rotas, sus brazos están quebrados en 3 partes distintas, una pierna demolida y un pulmón perforado – analizo Ino – apenas si respira – dijo soltando lagrimas, el rubio ni se inmuto ante las miradas de todos que eran de incredulidad, solo se acerco a Ino

- odio hacer esto, te daré de mi chakra para que puedas curarla – dijo el rubio apoyando su mano en el hombro de la Yamanaka comenzando a pasarle chakra

- gracias por ayudarla – dijo Ino a la vez que comenzaba a curar a su amiga

- solo lo hago por ti, no me gusta verte llorar – ese comentario saco una sonrisa orgullosa en el sannin y una ganas tremendas de asesinar a la rubia por parte de las jounin; tras casi media hora habían podido dejar a Sakura en condiciones que sobreviviría hasta llegar al hospital

- bien podemos marcharnos – dijo el sannin

- bien – el rubio realizo un bunshin para cada persona inconsciente, pero luego miro las caras de Anko y Kurenai – les sucede algo chicas – pregunto con inocencia

- te gusta esa chica verdad – acuso Anko

- tal vez – ambas jounin bajaron las cabezas deprimidas – pero recuerden que volví aquí por ustedes – dijo con su sonrisa marca Uzumaki

- eres tan tierno – dijo Kurenai abrazando al rubio

- yo sabía que mi Foxy-kun me adoraba – dijo Anko enterrando a Naruto entre sus pechos, quien no se resistió ante eso

- mejor vámonos – pidió Naruto antes de que se armara la 4ta guerra ninja, todos comenzaron a tomar el rumbo hacia la torre hokage – es hora de eliminar algunas ratas traidoras – susurro el rubio solo para si

/

lo se me mataran por no poner la parte de Sakura, pero lo pondre en un flash back para cuando se vuelvan a encontrar muajajaj hasta me dio un poquito de lastima, na mentirar la hare sufrir


	9. capitulo 9

aqui les traigo el capi, tiene algunas sorpresas y revelaciones aunque Naruto seguira manteniendo algunos secretos... tambien una sorpresa, a algunos capas se les haga raro pero que mas da... me gusta lo raro y creo que el rubio y ella seria algo digno de ver

disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecer son propiedad de Kishimoto. este fic no tiene un fin lucrativo solo es entretenimiento gratuito (T.T)

30 minutos después de una larga caminata desde el campo de entrenamiento 44 Naruto y los demás se encontraban frente a Tsunade

- podrías explicarme que hacen ellas aquí – pregunto la hokage refiriéndose a Ino, Kurenai y Anko que se removieron incomodas en sus asientos

- ella serán las que den el informe, sobre eso aun debemos de ponerlas al corriente – entre Naruto y los sannin pusieron al tanto a las 2 mujeres para que sepan de que venía la cosa – por eso necesito que den el informe, no se preocupen en ocultar nada; por cierto donde están Natsumi y Temari – pregunto notando la ausencia de las chicas

- dijeron que irían de compras – contesto Tsunade, unos segundos después Naruto estaba en un rincón con aura deprimente y haciendo círculos en el suelo

- me dejaran sin dinero, otra vez – murmuraba el rubio, maldecía el momento en que dejo las ganancias a cargo de Natsumi, todos miraban esto con una gota en su nuca

- ya deja eso – ordeno Tsunade logrando que el rubio se recompusiera – vamos el consejo debe estar esperándonos –

- adelántense iré a buscar a Temari y Natsumi, estoy seguro que ellas querrán estar presentes – contesto el rubio, antes de que pudieran replicar ya había desaparecido

- chico insolente siempre haciendo lo que le viene en gana, bueno lo perdonare por esta; ustedes que miran muévanse – ordeno la hokage, los ninjas se encaminaron hacia el consejo

30 minutos después se le había dado la orden de ingresar en el consejo a Naruto y sus acompañantes, adentro se encontraban los reunidos en la junta anterior juntos con las chicas, al parecer lo habían hecho esperar fuera hasta que terminaran los informes, eso se notaba por la forma en que miraban al rubio entre molestia y odio

- me mandaron a llamar – pregunto Naruto siguiendo el protocolo que había aprendido

- Uzumaki Naruto – comenzó Hiashi – podrías decirnos que hiciste para evadir las técnicas de rastreo del clan Hyuga, Inuzuka y Aburame – pregunto con arrogancia

- no – contesto el rubio cortante

- como que no, ten más respeto mocoso, es tu obligación decirlo – hablo Danzou con molestia

- para empezar, el respeto es algo que se gana no que se exige y ustedes no han hecho nada para ganarse el mío – hablo tranquilamente el rubio ganando la furia de la mayoría del consejo – además no tengo la obligación de decirles nada por si no lo recuerdan soy un shinobi de Suna y si el Kazekage no me pidió esa información no veo porque ustedes deberían saberla; además un buen ninja jamás revela sus secretos – dijo con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia

- tengo maneras de hacerte hablar – dijo Danzou llevando su mano a los vendaje de sus ojos

- si fuera tú lo pensaría dos veces – hablo el rubio a las espaldas del miembro del consejo cargando una guadaña de mango negro con un grabado de dragón en dorado con un cristal azul en la base de está, en la parte del filo hacia uno de los lados se veía lo que parecía unas alas en negro hacia el otro el filo en azul con la leyenda "el castigo caerá sobre los pecadores"; Naruto acerco el arma hacia el cuello de Danzou –

- que significa esto Uzumaki – grito indignado unos de los miembros del consejo

- acaso creíste que soy estúpido – hablo el rubio ignorando a quien le había gritado – el sharingan de Shisui-san no te ayudara en nada y tampoco los demás ojos en tu brazo – hablo el rubio sorprendiendo a todos y haciendo sudar frio a Danzou

- que pruebas tienes mocoso – hablo Danzou tratando de mantener la calma

- sabes hace algún tiempo alguien me sugirió mandar algunos espías a Konoha; y la verdad fue buena idea – el rubio acerco aun más el filo hacia la garganta de Danzou – ya que así descubrí un intento para derrocar a la hokage, no es verdad Koharu Homura – hablo el rubio mirando a los consejeros, logrando que todas las miradas se concentraran en ellos

- no tienes pruebas maldito demonio – escupió la consejera

- claro que las tengo, pero antes – el rubio implanto chakra futon a su arma

- que intestas hacer Naruto – pregunto Jiraiya viendo que todo se salía de control

- solo acabo con las ratas traidoras – contesto tranquilo

- Raíz – grito Danzou a la vez que 5 ambus aparecían y atacaban a Naruto mientras el escapaba

- nosotras nos encargamos Naruto-kun tu ve tras la momia – hablo la pelirroja interponiéndose en el camino de los ambus junto con Temari Kurenai y Anko

- gracias – el rubio se dirigió a toda velocidad tras el líder de raíz

- yo los saco – dijo Temari a la vez que con su abanico producía una ola de viento que hiso retroceder a los ambu que saltaron a través de la ventana – los capturamos o eliminamos – le pregunto a la hokage

- solo necesito uno – sentencio la hokage

- a por ellas chicas – dijo Anko a la vez que todas se lanzaban al ataque

- tú vas primero – dijo Natsumi arremetiendo de frente a uno de los ambu conectándole un rodillazo en el estomago para darle un gancho en la mandíbula mandándolo a volar – y a esto llaman ambus – dijo la pelirroja trazando una serie de sello que el ambu reconoció pero que en el aire no podría esquivar – Katon: Karyuudan no jutsu (elemento fuego: técnica del dragón de fuego) – el dragón rugió feroz a la vez que avanzo hacia el pobre ambu que no pudo hacer nada por defenderse y termino consumido por las llamas – ahora los dem… -

- acaso creíste que nos pondríamos a jugar como tu – pregunto Anko junto con Temari Ino y Kurenai tenían a los restantes ambus a sus pies

- solo necesitamos uno, eliminen a los demás – dijo la pelirroja a la vez que tomaba a uno de los ambus y las demás les cortaban el cuello a los restantes – volvamos al consejo –

- que hay de Naruto-kun – pregunto Kurenai

- no te preocupes, es demasiado fuerte para caer ante esa momia – contesto Natsumi comenzando el rumbo hacia el consejo

- ella tiene razón, lo esperaremos en el consejo – agrego Temari siguiendo a la pelirroja

- confiemos en ellas – dijo Ino

- desde cuando llamas a alguien con el "kun" – pregunto Anko haciendo sonrojar a su amiga

- no molestes – contesto la experta en genjutsu

Unos minutos después en el consejo

- aquí tiene a su sobreviviente – dijo la pelirroja arrojando al ambu de raíz frente a la hokage

- gracias chicas – contesto la hokage

- usted va a permitir que un renegado haga lo que quiera en la aldea – pregunto Koharu

- mejor cállate, ustedes dos están arrestados hasta nuevo aviso – sentencio la hokage – Ambu! – 4 ninjas aparecieron, 2 a cada lado de los consejeros – no dejen que intenten nada –

- hokage-sama con todo respeto, no cree que confía demasiado en ese demonio – hablo uno de los del consejo civil

- se llama Naruto y el ah probado mas lealtad a esta villa que muchos de nuestros shinobis – hablo Jiraiya con notable ira en su voz

- además recuerden que fue el cachorro quien nos salvo el trasero del Ichibi en los exámenes chunnin – hablo la matriarca del clan Inuzuka

- solo queda esperar a Naruto-san para ver si él está en lo correcto – hablo Shibi Abúrame

- conociéndolo debe estar jugando con la momia – dijo la pelirroja ganándose las miradas además de una gota en la nuca de todos, definitivamente era cercana a Naruto solo él tenía esa falta de respeto hacia los superiores

Mientras tanto cerca de la puerta norte de Konoha

- maldito demonio, por su culpa tendré que huir – dijo Danzou corriendo a toda velocidad, pero de repente tuvo que dar un salto hacia atrás para esquivar un kunai – que rayos –

- acaso creíste que te dejaría escapar – pregunto Naruto apareciendo frente a Danzou

- maldito, al menos me llevare tu cabeza antes de escapar – dijo a la vez que sacaba un ninjato

- te recomendaría que usaras todo tu poder si quieres pelear conmigo – el rubio saco su particular guadaña nuevamente – vamos no me decepciones – dijo haciendo señas de que comience el ataque

- tú lo pediste – el líder de raíz se descubrió el sharingan de su ojo y se quito las vendas del brazo revelando 10 sharingan – veamos cuanto resistes – dijo lanzándose por el rubio

Naruto igualmente se lanzo sobre el líder de raíz, comenzaron una pelea de armas en donde el rubio hacia retroceder poco a poco al traidor – es lo mejor que tienes – dijo el rubio implantando chakra futon a su guadaña con la cual hiso un corte horizontal, Danzou intento defenderse con su ninjato pero esta fue cortada como si de papel se tratara, ganándose un corte profundo en su pecho cayendo fuertemente al piso, el rubio se acercaba al cadáver de raíz

- muere mocoso – escucho el rubio a su espalda aunque fue demasiado tarde ganándose un corte menor en la espalda

- eso no fue un bunshin, que hiciste – pregunto el rubio observando el brazo de Danzou donde unos de los sharingan se cerraba lentamente – ya veo –

- izanagi, muy útil no crees – dijo Danzou arremetiendo contra el rubio nuevamente

- eres un maldito loco – el rubio volvió a atacar de frente mientras pensaba una estrategia para deshacerse de esos molestos ojos; la guadaña y el ninjato chocaron de frente, el rubio dio una patada al estomago de Danzou creando una distancia favorable entre ellos, ambos trazaron sellos rápidamente pero Naruto fue más rápido – Futon: Fuuryuudan no jutsu (elemento viento: dragón de viento) – el cual avanzo velozmente hacia Danzou pero justo al momento del impacto este desapareció como si se tratara de un fantasma

- Katon: Gokyaku no jutsu (elemento fuego: gran bola de fuego) – el ataque avanzo sobre el rubio impactándolo – estúpido te confiaste – dijo Danzou viendo como su técnica consumía al rubio

- estás seguro – contesto el rubio saliendo de la técnica sin ningún tipo de quemadura – creo que el que subestima eres tu – el rubio se lanzo al ataque de frente contra su enemigo que aun no se recuperaba del shock de ver que su técnica no había causado ningún daño al rubio; Naruto dio una patada ascendente a la mandíbula del líder de raíz enviándolo varios metros, Danzou se reincorporo en el aire solo para ver como el rubio estaba sobre su espalda, Naruto apoyo una de sus manos sobre la espalda de Danzou – Futon: Atsukai (elemento de viento: presión de daño) – la bola de aire impacto al líder de raíz pero este volvió a desaparecer

- no me mataras demonio – escucho el rubio justo para darse la vuelta y cubrirse con su guadaña el corte de un kunai con un extraño control de naturaleza viento, pero no pudo cubrirse de una patada que lo mando a estrellarse contra el suelo – nunca te rindes – pregunto el líder de raíz viendo al rubio que se levantaba con una tranquilidad impresionante

- cállate – dijo el rubio apareciendo tras Danzou con su guadaña en alto – se acabo – la guadaña bajo en un rápido corte descendente

- aghhhhhhh – grito Danzou al sentir como su brazo era cortado por la guadaña

- veo que sin tu brazo no eres nada – dijo el rubio avanzando a paso lento con una sonrisa que le helaría los hueso incluso al más valiente de los guerreros – mándale mis saludos a Shinigami-sama –

- maldito como lo hiciste – pregunto Danzou tratando de evitar inútilmente su muerte

- solo te diré que cuando toque tu espalda, te implante el Hiraishin – contesto Naruto a la vez que levantaba su guadaña – adiós Danzou – el rubio dio dos rápidos cortes en forma de X en el pecho de Danzou acabando con la vida del líder de Raíz – una rata menos; me quedare con el ojo de Shisui-san – el rubio arrebato el ojo implantado de Danzou y lo sello en un pergamino, luego procedió a quemar el brazo implantado para que nadie se haga con el poder de esos ojos – me llevare el cuerpo – el rubio tomo el cuerpo y desapareció rápidamente de allí

Unos minutos después – estoy de vuelta Hokage-sama – dijo el rubio en una reverencia apareciendo en el medio del consejo con el cuerpo de Danzou en la espalda – aquí esta lo que queda de Danzou – dijo tirando el cadáver frente a todos los presentes – aquí tiene todos los informes sobre las actividades ilegales de varios de sus ninjas y consejeros – el rubio arrojo un saco que saco de debajo de su gabardina

- gracias, ambu llévenselos a la cárcel – ordeno la hokage a lo que sus fieles ninjas se llevaron a los 2 consejeros y el cuerpo de Danzou – ahora explícame que fue eso de sharingan – pidió la hokage

- Danzou se implantado el ojo que le arrebato a Shisui Uchiha, además de 10 ojos más que seguro consiguió luego de la masacre Uchiha al parecer usaba una técnica llamada Izanagi, es un genjutsu capaz de cambiar el espacio y tiempo a su favor incluso evitando la muerte, no sé si poseía otra habilidad pero creo que también tenía implantadas células de Hashirama Senju al igual que Yamato – informo el rubio

- maldito, de seguro fue Orochimaru quien le ayudo – rugió la hokage a punto de partir el escritorio – que hiciste con los sharingan –

- selle el ojo de Shisui luego lo devolveré a quien le pertenece, los demás ojos los queme - estos comentarios del rubio sorprendieron un poco a la hokage al parecer el chico pensaba a futuro, pero no todos estaban tan contento

- que hiciste que, eso ojos pertenece a Konoha! – gritaron varios del consejo

- ahora si podemos juzgarte – dijeron otros

- ya cállense – ordeno la hokage haciendo que todos los grito terminaran – podrías explicar Naruto porque tomaste esas decisiones – pregunto

- claro, tuve 3 razones para hacerlo, esos ojos no pertenecen a Konoha solo al clan Uchiha, otra es que solo ellos pueden soportar el poder de esos ojos, Kakashi solo pudo sobrevivir porque su sharingan apenas si estaba en la primera fase, y por ultimo solo existen 2 Uchihas con vida y no creo que quieran que ellos los tengan o si – pregunto con malicia, nadie replico ante esto

- tomaste la decisión correcta, en vista de que ganaste las peleas y el trato todos los bienes de tus padres te serán concedidos, desde hoy serás conocido como Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, estás de acuerdo – pregunto Tsunade

- claro –

- un momento, porque ese lleva el apellido del Yondaime – pregunto un miembro del consejo civil

- no es obvio – pregunto Jiraiya con burla – este chico de aquí – dijo apuntando a Naruto – es el hijo de Kushina Uzumaki princesa legitima del país del remolino también conocida como Akai Chishio no Habanero y de Minato Namikaze el Kiiroi Senko o también conocido como Yondaime Hokage de Konoha – dijo el sannin con una gran sonrisa – además es mi ahijado – dijo con orgullo

- genial tengo un padrino pervertido – dijo Naruto provocando unas risas de algunos y una vena pulsante en la frente de Jiraiya

- porque nunca se nos informo de esto – pregunto la madre de Sakura

- porque es algo que solo conocían algunos de los altos mandos y los allegados a los padres de Naruto – contesto la hokage

- si eso es verdad, entonces tienes que casarte con mi hija Hinata, mi esposa y tu madre hicieron un pacto de matrimonio – informo Hiashi para la sorpresa de todos mas Naruto y Natsumi no se impresionaron – bienvenido a la familia Hyuga – dijo con una sonrisa que demostraba arrogancia, causando una risa estruendosa por parte del rubio, ganándose la atención de todo el consejo – que te parece tan gracioso – pregunto con molestia

- usted – dijo con burla ganando una mirada de odio del líder del clan – le recuerdo que una de las partes puede cancelar el matrimonio si alguno de los implicados no está conforme con esto o si ya tiene una pareja – dijo Naruto para molestia de Hiashi y alegría de los sannin y las chicas – acaso cree que mi madre no me dejaría una copia de ese compromiso – pregunto con una sonrisa burlona

- si Hinata no te parece adecuada, Hanabi es mucho mejor propuesta –

- no es eso – dijo ganándose la atención del Hyuga – Hinata es una chica hermosa, amable, aunque tímida es fuerte y siempre se preocupa por los demás, todo lo contrario a Hanabi que es igual a usted y eso me molesta; pero el contrato especifica que si uno de los 2 no está enamorado del otro se puede romper, además yo ya tengo novia para ser exactos 2 hermosas novia – dijo a la vez que abrazaba por la cintura a Natsumi y Temari haciéndolas sonrojar – y pienso tener más – dijo mirando a Kurenai Ino y Anko, muchos notaron esto pero le restaron importancia

- aun así, es tu obligación – mando Hiashi

- Hiashi basta – ordena la hokage – Naruto ya decidió, pueden retirarse –

- falta discutir un tema – dijo uno de los consejeros – el debe tomar su puesto en el consejo como líder de los clanes Namikaze y Uzumaki, además tendrá que entrar en el programa de restitución de clanes, haciendo uso de la poligamia – varios de los miembros del consejo estaban haciendo sus planes

- les recuerdo 2 cosas, el clan Namikaze jamás existió y no voy a ser quien lo funde; segundo soy un renegado, no soy parte de esta aldea – informo Naruto

- está bien, volverás a ser parte de la aldea mañana te será asignado un equipo empezaras como gennin – dijo otro consejero

- cállense! – ordeno la hokage – les recuerdo que yo soy la líder de esta aldea y soy quien toma las decisiones, ni siquiera intenten tomar decisiones a mis espaldas o conocerán el dolor – amenazo la hokage concentrando chakra en su puño – entendido – pregunto, todos respondieron un "hai" unisonó ya sea por miedo o respeto

- si quieren que vuelva a la aldea tengo algunas condiciones – esto llamo la atención de todos los presentes, en especial de las chicas – no abandonare mi puesto en Suna si el Kazekage me necesita iré y nadie podrá detenerme; quiero el rango jounin elite y saldré de la aldea cuando lo desee, aun tengo una misión más importante que esta aldea; no participare en ninguna ataque a otras aldea; no quiero ningún equipo de gennin, tampoco equipo chunnin o jounin, trabajo solo y si necesitara ayuda yo la pediré; solo recibiré ordenes de la Hokage y de Jiraiya; no quiero ningún matrimonio arreglado tampoco quiero que se acerquen a mí con segundas intenciones porque lo sabré; no se me preguntara ni cuestionara por mis acciones fuera de la aldea, tampoco daré información que recolecte; asistiré solo a las reuniones de consejo que me interesen; es todo por el momento, alguna objeción – solo hubo silencio – le dicen su respuesta a Tsunade-sama ella me la hará llegar, por cierto necesitare las llaves de la mansión de mis padres, la veré en su despacho Tsunade-sama – dijo el rubio retirándose junto con Natsumi Temari Ino Anko y Kurenai

- es digno hijo de Minato y Kushina – comento Choza

- que problemático, pero creo que al chico le gusta tu princesa – dijo Shikaku mirando al Yamanaka

- eso parece, es un buen chico tal vez le dé una oportunidad – comento Inoichi

- esta junta se acabo, y no se metan con Naruto – sentencio la hokage caminando hacia su oficina seguida de Jiraiya – me sorprende lo que ha progresado – comento la rubia

- puso a todo el consejo en su lugar, las cosas se pondrán interesante con su regreso – dijo Jiraiya con una gran sonrisa

Tsunade y Jiraiya caminaron a paso tranquilo hacia la oficina de la primera mientras comentaban las cosas que cambiarían con la llegada del rubio

- te aseguro que la mitad de las tiendas se quedaran sin ramen – comento Jiraiya entre risas. Sea el universo que sea, sea como sea Naruto el siempre amara el ramen

- ni que lo digas Teuchi y Ayame estarán contentos de tener a su cliente número uno, oh Shizune que sucede – pregunto la oji miel al ver a su alumna frente a la puerta de su oficina

- un joven esta esperándola es su oficina Tsunade-sama – informo la pelinegra mientras hacia una reverencia

- acaso ese joven es rubio con algunas mechas rojas y de ojos azules – pregunto Jiraiya recibiendo un asentimiento de la pelinegra – ese joven es Naruto – dijo con una sonrisa

- Que! Ese joven es Naruto, por que no me lo dijeron – exclamaba algo agitada

- tranquila, creo que con todo el agita miento que causo su regreso en el consejo lo olvide – respondió la rubia con algo de pena – mejor no lo hagamos esperar, acompáñanos Shizune – pidió la rubia a la vez que habría lentamente la puerta, su mandíbula cayo al ver a Naruto sin camisa mostrando un bien definido torso producto de intensos entrenamientos, este estaba recibiendo un masaje de un muy sonrojada Ino, apartado de ellos las 4 mujeres restantes estaban charlando muy amigablemente – que están haciendo – pregunto al reaccionar haciendo sobresaltar a algunos de los presentes

- esto, Naruto parecía tener algo de estrés y le di un masaje con la técnica que usted me enseño para relajar los músculos – dijo una apenada rubia mientras se apartado del oji azul para que se colocara su camiseta

- ya veo, Naruto tenemos – la rubia callo al ver que Naruto estaba más concentrado en otra cosa, mas especifico recibiendo el abrazo de su alumna

- me alegra tanto que hallas regresado Naruto – dijo la pelinegra

- a mí también me alegra volver, Shizune-neechan – respondió el rubio abrazando a la pelinegra

- dejen eso para después, necesitamos hablar sobre algunos temas – pidió la hokage tomando asiento en su silla con Jiraiya a su derecha y Shizune a la izquierda, los demás se pusieron firmes frente a ella

- que deseas saber ba-chan – pregunto el rubio con su característica habitual de despreocupación

- no me llames así! – dijo la rubia hokage propinándole un golpe que lo enterró en el piso

- ya extrañaba estas situaciones – comentaron todos en la sala con un pequeña risa

- dejan eso de lado, quisiera saber que has hecho todo este tiempo, como te has vuelto tan fuerte y algunas cosas más – pregunto Tsunade

- Natsumi me harías el favor – pidió el rubio a la pelirroja que saco unos sellos de su porta kunai y los pego en paredes y puertas – son sellos de silencio no permiten que el rubio interior se escuche en el exterior, pero el exterior nosotros lo escucharemos; el otro es un sello de cerrado nadie podrá entrar a menos que sepa algo de fuinjutsu básico – explico el rubio para la sorpresa general

- veo que te has convertido en un gran Uzumaki como tus antepasados – comento Jiraiya

- tuve una sensei muy estricta; por donde empiezo, veamos cuando me fui de la aldea me dirigí hacia el país del remolino, en la casa que me dejaron mis padres allí encontré varios pergaminos de sellado de mi madre también me hice con los pergaminos de mi clan; también me dejaron algunos escritos sobre lo que ellos poseían junto con el pergamino del matrimonio arreglado. Estuve entrenando durante 2 años en todo tipo de arte desde taijutsu hasta kenjutsu y fuinjutsu; durante el siguiente año viaje durante los diferentes países cazando ninjas renegados y recolectando información sobre akatsuki, varias veces intentaron asesinarme ya que estoy en el libro bingo, pero lo único que lograron conseguir fue una paliza, algo más que deseen saber – pregunto con una sonrisa

- como te has vuelto tan fuerte – pregunto Jiraiya

- los más fuertes no son aquellos que siempre vencen en las batallas, sino aquellos que siempre se levantan para seguir peleando, una voluntad inquebrantable es el símbolo máximo de fuerza – respondió con sabiduría el rubio pero pareció que nadie le entendió

- lo que él quiso decir fue que día tras día entreno desde el amanecer hasta el anochecer o hasta caer rendido por el cansancio lo que sucediera primero, pero si llegaba a terminar su entrenamiento diario de todas formas terminaba inconsciente al disipar sus clones, jamás eh visto a alguien con tanta determinación – explico Natsumi

- eso es algo característico de Naruto, pero me gustaría que saber quien fue el que te entreno – pregunto la oji miel todos pusieron suma atención a Naruto que se revolvió incomodo al igual que Temari, el rubio miro a Natsumi que solo asintió

- sobre eso, hay algo que quiero decirles espero que lo entiendan – el rubio suspiro y la intriga creció ante la seriedad – mi sensei es Kyubi –

- pero – iba a hablar Jiraiya pero fue interrumpido por el rubio que levanto la meno

- no he terminado, antes de que digan algo déjenme contarles que sucedió en verdad sobre el ataque del Kyubi a la aldea – el rubio procedió a contarles a los presentes la misma historia que sus padres le habían contado a él (es exactamente igual al anime) – entienden que Kyubi no es malvada sino que estaba siendo controlada, esa historia me la contaron mi padres, ellos dejaron un poco de su chakra para ayudarme si en algún momento el sello se rompía y también cuando quisiera luchar por el poder de Kyubi pero eso ya no será necesario –

- es una historia algo loca, pero conociendo a Minato es creíble – todos estaban bastante impactados pero al saber que el Kyubi no era malvado y no había intentado dañar al rubio estaban más tranquilos – por qué dices que no será necesario luchar por su poder – pregunto al notar ese pequeño detalle

- porque yo no soy un jinchuriki, aun poseo el sello pero Kyubi es libre – dijo mostrando el sello en su estomago

- pero si es libre akatsuki podrá capturarlo más fácil, ese tipo que ataco la aldea aun esta suelto – dijo Tsunade que estaba preocupada ya que si capturaban al Kyubi seria sencillo capturar a los demás

- tengo un sospecha de que ese enmascarado es parte de akatsuki pero jamás pude comprobarlo, y no se preocupen Kyubi está a salvo mientras este bajo mi cuidado – hablo el rubio

- a que te refieres – Jiraiya entonces entendió, como pudo ser tan tonto – ella es Kyubi verdad – dijo mirando a la pelirroja

- veo que lo descubrió – la pelirroja tomo una cara melancólica, pero al sentir el contacto de la mano de Naruto le mostro una sonrisa – así es, yo soy Kyubi no Youko, reina de los bijuus pero mi esta es mi forma humana y Natsumi es mi verdadero nombre – dijo con una reverencia

- gracias por cuidar de Naruto, Natsumi-san – dijeron los presentes a excepción de Temari que ya lo sabía, esto sorprendió a la bijuu y apeno al rubio

- gracias por entenderlo – respondió la bijuu a quien se le escapo una lagrima traicionera

- chico si necesitas información de akatsuki, hay alguien en mi red espía que posee mucha sobre ellos, se lo conoce como Kogane no Yami (oscuridad dorada) – hablo el sannin pero solo gano una pequeña risa de parte de Naruto y Natsumi – que es tan gracioso – pregunto con una mueca de disgusto

- que yo soy Kogane no Yami – dijo Naruto con una sonrisa

- es imposible, aunque no conozco su rostro sé que es mujer por su voz – hablo Jiraiya con seriedad

- algo como esto, "Jiraiya-sama" – dijo Natsumi con voz seductora

- imposible, te infiltraste en mi red y nunca me di cuenta – dijo Jiraiya que tenia la mandíbula en el piso al igual que todos los presentes

- así es, siempre que usted pedía encontrarse conmigo Natsumi iba por mí, ya que usted reconocería mi chakra o mi esencia fácilmente – dijo Naruto a lo que la pelirroja asintió – además también soy conocido como Ryūketsu no Taifū (huracán sangriento) – ante esta revelación los presentes casi se caen de la impresión

- tú eres el huracán sangriento, ese shinobi es un total misterio, sus habilidades son poco conocidas, lo único que se aseguro es que tiene un taijutsu mortal ninguna persona que se haya enfrentado a él ha vivido para contarlo – dijo Anko que se relamía los labios ante este descubrimiento

- no es algo de lo que este orgullos, sucedió un día que unos mercenarios nos atacaron e intentaron raptar a Natsumi perdí por unos segundos la cordura y los destroce, el pueblo me dio ese apodo, aunque no entendí porque – dijo rascándose su nuca mientras sonreía tontamente, al parecer su viejo habito heredado de su padre no había cambiado

- dijeron algo de que lo único que pudieron ver fue algo como un huracán de golpes que derramaba sangre ante cualquier contacto o algo así – dijo Natsumi sin importancia

- antes de seguir con la charla mandare a que quiten tu nombre del libro bingo – dijo Tsunade mirando a la pelinegra

- aunque lo haga seguiré en él como Ryūketsu pero adelante – dijo el rubio con seriedad, luego de esas revelaciones siguieron con una charla más amena con todo tipo de anécdotas sobre su viaje, todos rieron cuando Natsumi conto como Naruto le dio una paliza a un tipo rudo que había derramado el ramen del rubio, ahora el hombre tenía pesadillas relacionadas con el color amarillo y el ramen, todo siguió con ese tipo de charlas principalmente sobre tonterías hechas por Naruto que estaba totalmente avergonzado.

- Tsunade-sama, tenemos una emergencia – se escucho fuera de la puerta

- yo voy – dijo Natsumi quitando todos los sellos anteriormente puestos – adelante – pidió abriendo la puerta

- que sucede – pregunto con seriedad al chunnin que tenía una cicatriz horizontal en su nariz que iba de mejilla a mejilla

- recibimos un pedido de auxilio, al parecer una banda de ninjas renegados de Kirigakure está atacando a Kusa no Kuni (país de la hierba), los ninjas de Kusagakure no sato no (aldea oculta de la hierba) aguantaran mucho – informo el shinobi

- maldición y en un momento como este, nuestros mejores shinobis están en el hospital culpa de alguien – dijo mirando a Naruto – Kurenai Anko Ino Iruka ustedes deberán ir allí enviare un equipo de refuerzo en cuanto pueda – informo la hokage recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de los shinobis

- disculpe Tsunade-sama, déjeme encargarme a mi – pidió el rubio – solo necesitare una banda de Konoha –

- quien eres tu – pregunto el chunnin

- maldición que nadie me reconoce – dijo haciendo una rabieta un tanto cómica para los presentes – soy yo Iruka-sensei, soy Naruto – dijo con su sonrisa marca Uzumaki

- no puedes ser – el chunnin miro a los presentes recibiendo un asentimiento en silencio – Naruto volviste – dijo abrazando al rubio

- dejemos esto para después, necesito una banda de Konoha yo me hare cargo de esa misión, Kurenai Anko necesito que le muestren la mansión a Natsumi y Temari, se que ustedes fueron alumnas de mi madre así que conocen la ubicación, Ino seguramente las chicas querrán plantar todo tipo de plantas ayúdalas si – pidió el rubio recibiendo un asentimiento de las chicas

- toma Naruto te la has ganado – dijo Iruka dándole su banda al rubio con la misma sonrisa que la primera vez

- dejabu – murmuro el rubio – gracias sensei – Naruto amarro su banda de Suna a su brazo derecho y su banda de Konoha en el izquierdo

- muy bien, este misión será de refuerzo y eliminación, será de rango A con posibilidad de subir a S, ten cuidado – dijo Tsunade en modo hokage

- nos veremos en unos días chicas – el rubio dio un beso apasionado a Natsumi y Temari que se sonrojaron mucho – adiós princesas – dijo el rubio besando el cachete de Kurenai Anko e Ino dejándolas igualmente sonrojadas – me llevare la mochila – dijo el rubio a Natsumi que se la arrojo – no gasten todo el dinero de mis padres en ropa – dijo desapareciendo del lugar

- acaso saben por qué se fue de ese modo – pregunto Tsunade – parece que tomo esta misión como personal –

- en esa aldea hay alguien que ayudo mucho a Naruto durante sus primeras semanas fuera de la aldea, nunca lo dejo solo a pesar de que es algo difícil de comunicarse con ella, es una gran chica – dijo Natsumi con nostalgia, intrigando a los demás

A las afueras de la aldea de Konoha, Naruto corría a toda velocidad si alguien pasara por allí solo vería un pequeño destello amarillo pasar a toda velocidad

- voy en tu ayuda, te lo debo – murmuro el rubio aumentando la velocidad – espérame Tayuya-chan –


	10. capitulo 10

aqui les traigo el nuevo capi perdonen si me tarde mas de lo habitual pero a partir de ahora tardare entre 7 y 12 dias mas o menos en actualizar ya que mi tiempo libre se vio demasiado reducido entre trabajo y estudio, pero no se preocupen hare todo lo posible por seguir esta historia (si es necesario amenazare a mis amigos para que escriban lo que diga muajajaja)

ya sabia yo que mis ataques de bipolaridad me terminarian volviendo loco

ya que, Naruto no me pertenece es propiedad de Kishimoto

si alguien conoce alguna pagina donde salgan fuinjutsus con sus traducciones y uso me avisa, me servira bastante

/

Aldea oculta de Konoha todo era paz y tranquilidad, a quien engañamos todo era un caos tras la revelación de la descendencia de cierto chico rubio y pelirrojo hace un día atrás, muchos aldeanos chunnin y jounin que trataron como basura a Naruto en el pasado se acercaban a la mansión Namikaze-Uzumaki para disculparse pero lo único que encontraban eran 5 hermosas mujeres bastante enojadas pero la más peligrosa era la pelirroja del grupo, aquellos que conocieron a Kushina jurarían que era su reencarnación

- se parece a sensei – dijo Kurenai a su amiga Anko mientras que con las demás miraban como Natsumi le daba una paliza a todo aquel que se acercaba a buscar al rubio

- ni que lo digas, valla no sabía que alguien se pudiera doblar así – dijo Anko comiendo palomitas

- Natsumi ya déjalos mejor arreglemos la mansión – tercio Temari

- cuantos huesos rotos creen que tendrán – dijo Ino apuntando a una pila de chunnin

- maldito hipócritas – refunfuñaba la pelirroja – bien chicas dejemos esta mansión como debería estar – dijo Natsumi a la vez que se limpiaba un poco de polvo de su traje – Ino podrías traer todo tipo de semillas de flores, rosas tulipanes jazmines lo que tu creas adecuado, tu eres la experta en este campo, también plantas medicinales – pidió la pelirroja

- de acuerdo, le pediré ayuda a mi padre – dijo la rubia marchando hacia la residencia Yamanaka

- Kurenai podrías comprar comida para algún tiempo, también trae ramen Naruto llegara hambriento –

- claro, se cual es su preferido – dijo partiendo con una sonrisa de quinceañera

- Anko necesitaremos armas para el dojo –

- déjamelo a mí – dijo a la vez que comenzaba a saltar de techo en techo

- bien ustedes se encargaran de la limpieza – dijo Natsumi a la vez que creaba 5 clones – yo pondré sellos de seguridad, supresión y todo lo que sea necesario –

- oye Natsumi, quien es la persona que fue a salvar Naruto – pregunto con gran interés la rubia

- ya lo sabrás cuando regrese, aunque creo que la reconocerás – la rubia estaba aun mas intrigada pero no pudo replicar ya que la pelirroja se había marchado

En un poblado de Kusa no Kuni había un enfrentamiento entre 4 ninja de Kusagakure y una veintena de ninjas renegado de Kirigakure

- les llego su fin tomares su aldea para nuestros planes – hablo el que parecía ser el líder de los renegados, alto pelo castaño ojos negros

- y una mierda, te voy a patear el trasero – contesto una chica pelirroja

- Tayuya-taichou ya casi no tenemos chakra – dijo unos de los subordinados de la chica pelirroja

- si no los detenemos aquí seguirán avanzando hacia la aldea – dijo otro de los ninjas de Kusa

- no sean cobardes – contesto la pelirroja

- les llego su fin – dijeron 3 de los ninjas renegados haciendo sellos – Suiton: Temppodama (elemento agua: disparo de cañón) – de la boca de los ninjas salieron tres grandes esferas de agua, ya casi no tenían energías para esquivarlo

"solo me hubiera gustado verlo una vez mas" pensó la pelirroja cerrando sus ojos al igual que sus subordinados

- Katon: Hi no Kabe (elemento fuego: muro de fuego) – escucharon delante de ellos, abrieron los ojos encontrándose con un joven rubio-pelirrojo de aproximadamente 1.65m con una gabardina roja con llamas negras en los bordes y delante de él una pared de llamas de aproximadamente 3m de alto – están bien – pregunto sin siquiera girar

- quien carajos pidió tu ayuda, te haces el genial tarado – mascullo la líder del equipo

- así es como tratas a quien te salva tu vida, Tayuya-chan – dijo el desconocido, todos se extrañaron ante el nombre más la pelirroja parecía en completo shock

- eres tú, Naruto mi rubio idiota – "un momento dije MI rubio" pensó la pelirroja

- sabias que me extrañabas – dijo volteándose para tomar a la pelirroja en brazos – síganme – pidió al resto del grupo, se alejaron unos metros de donde estaban – perdonen la tardanza pero Konoha está bastante lejos – dijo dejando a Tayuya recostada en un árbol

- Konoha – dijo en un susurro la chica – que carajos hacías en esa maldita aldea, explícamelo si no quieres que te golpee – dijo zamarreando al pobre rubio

- tranquila, ya te lo contare todo pero antes debo derrotar a esos tipos – dijo el rubio tomando a la chica por los hombros – vuelvo en un momento – dijo alejándose

- deberíamos ayudarlo – dijo uno del grupo

- no sean idiotas, él es fuerte estoy segura que los hará picadillo – dijo segura de sus palabras la pelirroja mientras que comenzaba a recordar su encuentro con el rubio

Flash back

Un día a pasado desde el destierro de nuestro joven héroe, ahora caminaba a paso tranquilo inspeccionando el lugar de las batallas contra los del sonido, recorrió todos los campos de batalla en donde uno de sus amigos se quedaba a enfrentar a alguno de los 4 del sonido, primero fue Chouji luego Neji luego Kiba y por ultimo este lugar donde fue la pelea de Shikamaru contra aquella chica que tenía una lengua muy afilada, al parecer Temari había logrado derrotarla había trozos de troncos por doquier producto de los poderosos ataque de tipo viento

"Naruto hay una presencia cerca de aquí pero es débil" escucho la voz de Natsumi en su cabeza

- guíame por favor – pidió el rubio, avanzo rápidamente esquivando árboles caídos hasta llegar a un pequeño claro donde reposaba una chica – es la chica del sonido – dijo Naruto impresionado porque aun siguiera con vida pero era notable los grandes cortes en su cuerpo también tenía su ropa desgarrada

"que harás con ella" pregunto Natsumi

- no puedo dejar que muera – dijo el rubio tomando a la chica en brazos y comenzando a saltar de árbol en árbol buscando un refugio para poder tratar esas heridas, tras media hora de búsqueda se topo con una pequeña cueva pero que sería suficiente – Natsumi necesitare un poco de tu chakra – pidió el rubio

"recuerda que ella no lo soportara, solo cura las heridas más profundas" el chakra rojo comenzó a emanar del cuerpo del joven rubio que poso sus manos sobre las heridas de la chica, poco a poco se fueron cerrando pero la joven se empezó a retorcer a sí que tuvo que desistir por ahora

- al menos dejo de sangrar, tendré que buscar alimento y agua – dijo el rubio saliendo de la cueva

Tayuya abría sus ojos lentamente, su cuerpo dolía horrores aunque el dolor había disminuido desde la última vez, intento incorporarse pero no le fue posible, luego de unos segundos cuando pudo abrir completamente sus ojos noto que ya no estaba en el claro sino que estaba en una cueva

- dónde diablos estoy – pregunto al aire mientras que se llevo una mano a su cabeza

- estamos en una cueva, quédate acostada aun no estás en condiciones de moverte – respondió una voz a su derecha, giro su cabeza pero solo vio una silueta iluminada por las llamas de una pequeña fogata – te encontré en ese claro y te traje aquí, ten toma un poco – dijo la silueta pasándole una vallas, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca Tayuya reconoció al chico

- tú eres el rubio idiota de Konoha, que quieres tarado – pregunto con ira

- oye me llamo Naruto y te estoy ayudando – contesto molesto

- me importa un bledo tu nombre, eres un rubio idiota – dijo arrebatándole la comida – supongo que me llevaras a Konoha para que me saquen información de Orochimaru – su voz se oía resignada pues claro no tenia las fuerzas suficientes para ponerse en pie y mucho menos para escapar

- no – contesto el chico pasándole un poco de agua – ya no tengo nada que ver con esa aldea –

- que quieres decir tarado explícate – aunque su manera de pedir las cosas no era la mejor aun así era algo

- supongo que no podre pedirte que hables sin insultar – dijo el rubio dando un suspiro – me desterraron de Konoha hace un par de días – dijo con tristeza en tu voz

- porque hicieron eso – pregunto más calmada notando la tristeza del chico a su lado

- primero me gustaría saber tu nombre –

- Tayuya – contesto cortante

- veras Tayuya-chan …-

- no me llames con el chan rubio idiota – dijo con un pequeño sonrojo "porque me sonroje, nunca nadie me había llamado con el chan" pensó la pelirroja

- me vas a dejar hablar o no – pregunto con molestia sin notar el sonrojo de la chica por la oscuridad – la misión de rescate fallo, pelee con sasuke en el valle del fin pero me derroto y huyo, fui llevado a Konoha por mi sensei – en sus palabras se notaba la furia al nombrar a su amigo y sensei – cuando pude salir del hospital me desterraron por fallar el rescate del "grandioso" Uchiha y por liberar – el rubio freno sus palabras hay

- por liberar chakra del Kyubi – pregunto la pelirroja

- como lo sabes – pregunto con sorpresa

- Orochimaru-sama nos explico sobre ti –

- supongo que cuando te cures regresaras con él – pregunto con curiosidad el chico rubio

- no puedo regresar, si lo hago me matara por fallar en la misión – explico la pelirroja con tristeza

- ya veo, supongo que ambos estamos solos – dijo con pesar

"Naruto pídele que se quite su chamarra para curarla" escucho el rubio en su cabeza

- Tayuya-chan quítate la chamarra – pidió el rubio

- que! Ni creas que tendrás tanta suerte maldito pervertido, antes te cortare el pene – contesto la chica malinterpretando las cosas

- yo no quise decir eso – dijo el rubio agitando nerviosamente sus brazos por esas imágenes mentales – tengo que curarte las heridas –

- seguro – pregunto con ojos entrecerrados, recibiendo un asentimiento – de acuerdo, pero si intentas algo dejaras de ser hombre – dijo con un pequeño sonrojo, se quito su chamarra dándole la espalda al rubio

- tal vez duela un poco – la energía rojiza comenzó a emanar del rubio quien apoyo sus manos sobres las heridas de la chica, cabe decir que el pobre chico estaba a punto del desmayo al observar el cuerpo de la kunoichi de Oto debajo de esas ropas anchas ocultaba unos redondos y firmes pechos copa D asomando al C – ya casi – dijo al notar que las heridas en su espalda se estaban cerrando, la kunoichi sentía un terrible ardor en su cuerpo – listo – dijo alejando sus manos

- q que c carajos fu eso – dijo con voz entrecortada por el dolor

- ese fue el chakra del Kyubi puede curar cualquier herida pero en otras personas no es tan efectivo, causa un gran ardor y si lo uso para el ataque es aun peor – el rubio se levanto para dejar que la pelirroja se vistiera – deberías descansar, yo hare guardia seguramente mandaran a alguien a buscar los cuerpos de tus compañeros – dijo caminando hacia la entrada de la cueva

- que harás cuando descubran que no estoy muerta – pregunto con cansancio notable

- no te preocupes, a menos que un Inuzuka este en el grupo no nos encontraran, descansa Tayuya-chan – dijo el rubio desapareciendo fuera de la cueva

- estúpido rubio pervertido – murmuro la pelirroja con un pequeño sonrojo "porque me sonrojo, maldición nadie me había tratado tan bien" pensaba con frustración – Naruto idiota – murmuro la chica justo antes de quedarse dormida

Los días fueron pasando al quinto día Tayuya pudo levantarse de esa cama improvisada, su convivencia y confianza había mejorado bastante al menos ya no lo llamaba rubio idiota ahora era Naruto baka y ella ya no lo golpeaba tan fuerte cuando le decía chan, Naruto le había contado sobre su vida en Konoha su amigos y su anterior equipo, las personas que apreciaba y como la aldea lo odiaba; en cambio ella le conto sobre su vida, al parecer la había tenido difícil también cuando su madre murió cuando ella tenía 8 años su padre comenzó a cambiar la trataba como una sirvienta y a la edad de 11 años intento venderla como esclava pero ella escapo y luego de un tiempo se encontró con Orochimaru. Se habían vuelto grandes amigos pero sobretodo era un mutuo apoyo que se brindaban para enfrentar la soledad y el dolor de ser rechazados ya sea tu padre o una aldea.

Fin flash back

Sus recuerdos se vieron interrumpidos por el rubio que la llamaba

- puede caminar Tayuya-chan – pregunto el rubio, al parecer mientras ella se perdió en sus pensamientos el rubio había acabado con el grupo de renegados

- claro por quien me tomes idiota – la pelirroja intento incorporarse pero sus piernas le fallaron

- siempre tan terca – dijo el rubio cargándola estilo nupcias

- es hombre muerto – murmuraron los 3 subordinados de la chica

- gracias – murmuro la pelirroja con un pequeño sonrojo

- es el fin del mundo – exclamaron sus subordinados

- que tanto murmuran trió de tarados debemos volver a la aldea – ordeno la pelirroja, al parecer no sería el fin del mundo al menos no aun

- busquemos algún lago para descansar, hacer un viaje de dos días en solo unas horas es agotador – dijo el rubio comenzando a caminar dejando al grupo con una gota en su nuca, estaba declarado el rubio era fuerte mejor no se meterían con él, al menos no todo el grupo

El grupo llego a un pequeño rio donde establecieron el campamento, los compañeros de Tayuya salieron en busca de comida oportunidad que ella aprovecharía para hablar con el rubio

- supongo que quieres saber que eh hecho este tiempo – dijo Naruto recostando en un árbol

- veo que detectaste mi presencia – dijo ella saliendo de atrás del mismo árbol

- ven te lo contare – dijo el rubio palmeando el suelo a un lado suyo, Tayuya se sentó a su salo y recostó su cabeza en el hombro del chico. Naruto comenzó a relatarle los hechos más importantes desde que se habían separado, desde que libero a Natsumi la misión que le encomendó su padre de eliminar akatsuki, cuando se unió a Suna y por último los acontecimientos en Konoha – eso es todo – dijo finalizando

- lo sabía, eres un maldito pervertido, con esa excusa del clan quieres tener tu propio harem – dijo con gracia y una pequeña risa la pelirroja

- sabes que no soy así, si deseo establecerme en una aldea me obligaran a entrar en la ley de restauración de clanes y no quiero matrimonios arreglado que sean sin amor, se que para ellas es injusto y muchas veces me cuestiono a mí mismo, pero ver sus sonrisas calma toda mi culpa sé que me aman y yo también las amo – dijo con su típica sonrisa

- ya veo, entonces que seas feliz – dijo la pelirroja incorporándose para salir de allí pero fue detenida del brazo

- recuerdas lo que te dije el día que nos separamos – pregunto el rubio abrazando por la espalda a la pelirroja

Flash back

En los límites del país de la hierba se encontraba nuestro joven Naruto junto a Tayuya

- bueno desde aquí te será fácil llegar a la aldea de la hierba, seguramente te aceptaran como ninja además ellos no saben que trabajaste para Orochimaru y recuerda no muestres el sello – dijo Naruto

- porque no vienes conmigo – pregunto la pelirroja sin querer mirar al rubio

- recuerda que soy un ninja renegado desde ahora, no quiero que te veas involucrada conmigo aun no soy lo suficientemente fuerte para cuidarme de los grupos cazadores y mucho menos para protegerte a ti – dijo a la vez que tomaba a Tayuya del mentón y suavemente hacia que gire la vista para mirarlo – y no quiero perderte –

- prométeme que nos volveremos a ver – dijo abrazándose al pecho del chico

- prometo que cuando sea fuerte y tenga un lugar a donde volver, vendré por ti – dijo a la vez que correspondía el abrazo

- te conviene cumplirlo porque si no te daré una paliza que desearías que el Shinigami se coma tu alma, entendido idiota – dijo con su puño en alto

- claro – dijo con una gotita en su nuca – nos volveremos a ver Tayuya-chan – dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla y comenzando el camino en sentido contrario

- hasta pronto Naruto –

Fin flash back

- claro que la recuerdo, pero tu viniste por ordenes de la hokage – dijo Tayuya mirando hacia el suelo

- claro que no, sabes esta misión se la iban a dar a otro equipo pero cuando supe donde era vine inmediatamente aunque no pensé que me encontraría contigo tan rápido, pero igualmente pensaba buscarte – contesto Naruto mirando hacia el cielo sin soltar un segundo a la pelirroja

- lo dices en serio – pregunto levantando la vista

- mírame a los ojos – pidió a la vez que la liberaba de sus brazos y ella giraba a mirarlos - es raro, antes yo tenía que levantar la vista – dijo Naruto causando la risas de ambos – alguna vez te he mentido – pregunto recibiendo una negativa – quiero que vengas a Konoha conmigo, no te preocupes el consejo no podrá ponerte una mano encima mientras estés conmigo y Tsunade-sama esta de mi lado – pidió el rubio

- aunque aceptara con el tiempo te olvidaras de mi, tú tienes un clan que formar y cuando lo tengas te perderé – dijo a la vez que una lagrima escapaba de sus ojos

- tengo 5 chicas esperándome en la mansión de mis padres, dos de ellas son mis novias y me encantaría intentarlo con las demás – Tayuya sentía que con cada palabra su corazon se oprimía mas y mas, sintió como el rubio apoyaba su mano derecha en su rostro y limpiaba sus lagrima con la yema de sus dedos – pero sabes, tú me ayudaste mucho cuando abandone la aldea no sabía que iba a hacer, a pesar de que Natsumi me apoyaba en todo momento no era lo mismo, pero encontrarme contigo me ayudo bastante, cuando te prometí volver no lo hice porque fueras mi amiga tampoco lo hice por compromiso lo hice porque te amo Tayuya-chan – lo próximo que sintió Tayuya fueron los labios del rubio sobre los suyos le tomo unos segundos corresponder el beso, ambos sintieron tocar el cielo hacía mucho tiempo que esperaban esto y no esperarían mas, el beso fue subiendo la intensidad a la vez que la ropa se perdía y ellos se recostaban en la suave hierba

- yo también te amo rubio tonto – dijo Tayuya con una sonrisa a la vez que comenzaba a besar el torso desnudo del rubio subiendo desde su ombligo hasta su oído donde mordió y lambio causando una pequeña descarga eléctrica, volvió a bajar comenzando mordiendo el cuello del rubio quien gemía con gusto ante los besos de Tayuya quien ya había llegado al borde de su pantalón – veamos que tan dotado estas – dijo al aire bajando los pantalones del rubio y tirándolos sin importar donde caigan, acaricio con delicadeza el bulto que asomaba sobre su bóxer – veamos que escondes – llevo sus dedos al borde de la prenda y lo bajo de un solo jalón "oh dios" pensó al ver el miembro erecto de Naruto – pero mira si estas más dotado de lo que pensé, con un pene como este no me sorprende que tengas a tantas mujeres satisfechas – dijo a la vez que masturbaba lentamente el miembro del rubio que gemía con gusto ante esas caricias y también ante esas palabras

- espera Tayuya n ah – gimió el rubio cuando la pelirroja beso con suavidad la punta de su miembro, y lentamente comenzó a engullir su miembro "mierda, es buena" pensó el rubio sintiendo como la pelirroja de a poco engullía casi por completo su miembro. La pelirroja comenzó a masajear los testículos del rubio "es demasiado grande" pensó Tayuya mientras seguía con el masaje "y delicioso" la pelirroja comenzó a chupar el miembro del rubio con mayor velocidad e intensidad "vamos dámelo", el rubio se sentía a punto de estallar sin previo aviso Tayuya dio un pequeño apretón a sus testículos y sucedió el rubio sujeto la cabeza de la pelirroja y tiro su cabeza hacia atrás – AHHHHHHHHH- Naruto tuvo su primer clímax del día, Tayuya tragaba el espeso y abundante semen de apoco cuando termino dio un lambida limpiando el pene del rubio que se irguió victorioso – es mi turno de complacerte –

El rubio tomo a la pelirroja de los hombros y dando un rápido giro invirtió los papeles quedando el sobre ella, la despejo con rapidez y habilidad de su sostén de encaje rojo y lamio el pezón de uno de sus pechos que eran más grande de lo que recordaba fácilmente ahora eran de tamaño C, mientras con su otra mano comenzó a amasar el otro con maestría, la pelirroja gemía con placer mientras que inconscientemente abría sus piernas, el rubio aprovecho esta oportunidad y lentamente comenzó a bajar su mano a la húmeda entrepierna de Tayuya quien no opuso resistencia cuando el rubio le quito su pantaletas roja de un solo tirón y rápidamente comenzó a masajear su mojada entrada sin dejar la actividad de su otra mano y boca, la pelirroja se sentía en el punto más alto solo basto que Naruto introdujera dos dedos en ella y se arqueo llegando a un intenso orgasmo – hum, sabes rico Tayuya-chan – dijo el rubio a la vez que lambia sus dedos cubiertos por la esencia de la sonrojada pelirroja

- cállate y cógeme toda la noche semental – dijo la pelirroja abriendo sus piernas invitando al muy palpitante y rígido miembro del rubio, con cuidado el rubio se comenzó a adentrar en la húmeda cavidad de Tayuya que gemía con una lujuria palpable en sus ojos que aumentaba a medida que el rubio avanzaba dentro de ella – ahhh – gimió cuando el rubio llego al fondo de ella, Naruto comenzó a moverse a medida que sonoros gemidos escapaban de ambos – vamos dilo mi sexy pelirroja – dijo Naruto sin dejar de embestir con fuerza a la pelirroja que se rindió ante el placer – ahh dame mas Naruto ahh lléname con tu semen – dijo la pellirroja sintiendo como el miembro del rubio golpeaba su interior – Naruto/Tayuya – dijeron al unisonó al estallar ambos en un gran orgasmo, el rubio se retiro con suavidad del interior de la pelirroja de la cual escapaba un hilo de la espesa semilla del ojiazul – adonde crees que vas semental, aun no estoy satisfecha y por tu propia hombría te conviene continuar – dijo la pelirroja montándose sobre el rubio "esta será una larga noche" pensó el rubio justo antes de comenzar una nueva ronda de placer

A la mañana siguiente en la mansión Uzumaki-Namikaze 5 mujeres se encontraban desayunando en armonía bueno casi

- oh vamos Nai-chan cuando nuestro Naruto-kun vuelva lo encerraremos en su habitación hasta el día siguiente y no saldremos de allí hasta que no nos deje más que felices– dijo una peli morada con una sonrisa cargada de lujuria

- por onceaba vez no – contesto la oji roja ya cansada de la misma discusión aunque la idea de encerrar a Naruto era tentadora pero claro quitando a Anko del medio, no era tonta sabía que su amiga lo aceparía todo para ella, la maestra en genjutsu se reprimió por sus pensamientos a la vez que un sonrojo aparecía en sus mejilla

- no entiendo por qué discuten, Naruto tiene energía para todas – dijo la pelirroja del grupo asiendo sonrojar a Temari al imaginar la noche que paso junto al rubio y Natsumi en la que en ningún momento el rubio dejo de complacerlas y a la mañana siguiente seguía con energía

- recuérdenme porque acepte quedarme – pregunto Ino viendo a las 4 que tenían ideas en conjuntas sin saberlo

- porque querías esperar a Naruto para "interrogarlo" – contestaron las 4 al unisonó haciendo sonrojar a la rubia por igual

- hablando de Naruto-kun que estará haciendo – pregunto Temari al aire haciendo que a todas les pique la curiosidad

- supongo que estará muy cansado – contesto la pelirroja en tono misterioso, ella sabía que una "batalla" sería inevitable, aunque el saldría mejor librado que su "oponente" – vamos aun hay remodelaciones que hacer – dijo comenzando a caminar hacia el patio seguida de las demás

Mientras en alguna parte cerca del país de la hierba Naruto y Tayuya se acercaban al grupo de ninja que los miraban fijamente

- que miran trió de idiotas – pregunto la pelirroja logrando que los 3 desviaran la vista

- siempre tan cariñosa Tayuya-chan – dijo el rubio medio enserio medio en broma – vamos aun debo hablar con su líder – dijo el rubio comenzando el largo trayecto hacia Kusagakure

Un par de horas más tarde el rubio junto con la pelirroja arribaba a la oficina del kage de Kusagakure quien los recibió en cuanto supo la noticia de su regreso

- buenas tardes Kusakage – dijo el rubio respetuoso ante el líder de otra aldea

- hola vejestorio, veo que aun sigues en pie – dijo la pelirroja logrando hacer reír por lo bajo al rubio y el kage tenía una vena pulsante en su frente – aquí tiene los informes – arrojo un pergamino al pobre hombre que calmo su furia para leer el informe

- ya veo, la ayuda de Konoha llego a tiempo – el viejo hombre miro curioso al rubio que le sostuvo la mirada – acoso solo te mandaron a ti – pregunto con duda

- no se necesitaba a nadie más, soy Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze – el rubio hiso un reverencia con respeto mientras la pelirroja bufaba ante la actitud del rubio, mientras que el hombre palideció

- veo que los rumores de que el hijo del yondaime estaba vivo eran ciertos – el rubio resoplo molesto porque lo reconocieran por la fama de su padre – así que Uzumaki – murmuro el hombre

- quisiera hablar con usted sobre Tayuya, quisiera que ella me acompañara a Konoha como una de mis futuras esposas – dijo sin rodeos el rubio dejando a una levemente sonrojada pelirroja y un serio kage

- está bien, ella me conto que algún día alguien vendría por ella supongo que eres tu – el rubio asintió ante las palabras del hombre – solo quiero pedirte un favor – Naruto y Tayuya tomaron una seriedad notable rara vez un kage por menor que sea pedía ayuda a un ninja de una aldea ajena a la suya – hace un tiempo alguien secuestro a la hija de mi mejor amigo, sus padres murieron protegiéndola si algún día te encuentras con ella quisiera que la trajeras aquí o que consiguieras un lugar donde ella sea feliz – dijo con seriedad el hombre dejando a un confundido rubio

- porque me dice esto a mi – pregunto con desconcierto el rubio

- esa chica es Karin Uzumaki – el rubio quedo en shock eso significaba que no era el último de su clan también había otros Uzumakis – esta es la ultima foto que tenemos de ella – el kage le paso una pequeña fotografía al rubio que miro con atención, en la foto aparecía una pequeña niña con anteojos de ojos tan rojos como su cabellos, definitivamente era una Uzumaki solo su clan tenía ese rojo tan notorio – tengo tu palabra – pregunto con seriedad el hombre a la vez que extendía su mano

- claro tiene mi promesa de que la ayudare, yo siempre cumplo mi palabra – dijo el rubio apretando la mano del kage – vamos a Konoha Tayuya-chan – ambos avanzaron a paso tranquilo fuera de la oficina

Cerca de los límites entre el país de la tierra y la lluvia 8 hologramas se reunían para dar los informes

- que descubrieron – pregunto la figura de ojos anillados

- encontramos 2 bases de Orochimaru en el país de los pájaros pero estaban abandonadas – informo el siempre frio Itachi

- al Ichibi le tomara al menos medio año recuperarse, el Hachibi y el Nibi están en Kumo con mucha seguridad a su alrededor al parecer nuestro ataque al Kazekage puso sobre aviso a las demás naciones, el jinchuriki del Yonbi deserto de Iwa hace unos meses, el Sanbi es el actual Mizukage y Rokubi igualmente deserto de su aldea, no encontré a Nanabi en Taki – informo la parte negra de Zetsu

- bien Itachi Kisame Deidara busquen y capturen al Yonbi, Hidan Kakuzu busquen por las zonas poco pobladas de los países costeros eviten acercarse a Konoha y no llamen demasiada la atención, Zetsu busca a la jinchuriki del Nanabi, nos reuniremos cuando capturen a alguno – todas las figuras desaparecieron inmediatamente

A las afueras de Kusa el rubio y la kunoichi de lengua afilada avanzaban a paso medio con rumbo a Konoha

- oye Naruto, quienes son las demás – pregunto Tayuya con curiosidad

- bueno aparte de Natsumi están mis ex senseis Kurenai y Anko ya te había contado de ellas, también Ino una ex compañera de academia y … - Naruto corto sus palabras en ese momento – la ultima la conocerás al llegar – dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa cosa que intrigo a la pelirroja "mierda, me olvide por completo de que Temari y Tayuya se odian, va a correr sangre y algo me dice que será la mía" pensó el rubio con escalofríos por el inminente encuentre

"suerte pequeño la necesitaras" escucho el rubio en su mente, genial ahora estaba solo en este problema


	11. capitulo 11

eh aqui el capi espero les guste

Disclaimer: naruto no me pertenece es propiedad de Kishimoto

La mañana transcurría tranquilamente en Konoha los civiles iban y venían haciendo sus tareas, los mercados comenzaban a abrir, los gennin comenzaban con sus misiones, los ambus estaban es sus operaciones secretas, la hokage maldecía a diestra y siniestra a su peor enemigo "el papeleo", todo normal claro si omitías el detalle de que un rubio corría como alma que lo lleva el diablo y tras él 2 hermosas kunoichis, el sueño de todo hombre pero no de Naruto ya que esas hermosas chicas lo querían dejar sin hombría

- como llegue a esto – pregunto el rubio esquivando algunos kunais y shuriken

Flash back

Una hora antes en la residencia Uzumaki-Namikaze; Naruto junto con Tayuya miraban impresionados los gigantescos terrenos sencillamente podrían vivir todos cómodamente, una enorme casa de 2 pisos, aunque por dentro era más grande "sellos de expansión" respondió simplemente a la pregunta no formulada de Tayuya, la mansión constaba de una sala de estar, cocina, comedor, 1 oficina que suponía usaban sus padre para aprender nuevos tipos de sellados, una gran biblioteca y en el segundo piso se encontraban varias habitaciones cada una con su baño particular

- valla hicieron un gran trabajo – dijo Naruto observando el patio derecho que era la zona de entrenamiento varios árboles, muñecos de prácticas y un pequeño lago; ambos siguieron caminando hasta encontrar una pequeña habitación separada de la mansión – creo que exageraron – dijo Naruto con una gota en su nuca, al ver la exagerada cantidad de armas que había dentro, había desde senbon shuriken y kunai hasta enormes hachas espadas y mazos

- vamos quiero ver a la zorra sicópata – dijo Tayuya encaminándose hacia el patio izquierdo donde encontraron un hermoso jardín de flores y hierbas medicinales de todos tipos y a las 4 mujeres sentadas en una mesa al aire libre

- hola chicas – saludo el rubio

- Naruto – gritaron las 4 chicas las cuales 2 de ellas se abalanzaron sobre el rubio enterrando su cabeza entre sus pechos, Temari y Kurenai veían con una sonrisa nerviosa como Natsumi y Anko recibían al rubio

- oh pero si es Tayuya – dijo Natsumi soltando al rubio que estaba casi al borde del desmayo

- que hace esa loca aquí – grito Temari golpeando la mesa a la vez que se ponía de pie

- que hace la estúpida rubia aquí – contesto con rabia la pelirroja

- cálmense chicas – dijo Naruto separándose de Anko, cuando ambas lo miraron comenzó a reír nervioso

- puedes explicar esto – pregunto Temari

- soy su novia estúpida acaso quieres que te patee el trasero – pregunto Tayuya poniéndose en posición de batalla

- me gustaría que lo intentaras – contesto Temari sacando su abanico de un pergamino, Kurenai y Natsumi retrocedieron al ver como se desarrollaba la situación y Naruto estaba cada vez más nervioso, Anko dibujo una mueca de travesura

- ya veo que sucede – dijo Anko ganando miradas interrogativas de todos – ambas son las novias de Naruto, por lo que veo todo fue planeado por él, pero dime cuanto tiempo rechazaras a esta bella serpiente – pregunto Anko en pose sexy

- así que esto es tu culpa, oye loca te propongo un trato – dijo Temari mirando fijamente al rubio que tenía la sensación de que esto no saldría bien

- te entiendo, primero golpeamos torturamos y dejamos sin hombría al rubio, y luego te pateo el trasero – contesto Tayuya y ambas comenzaron a acercarse amenazadoramente hacia el rubio, si definidamente esto saldría mal, Naruto miro a las chicas que negaron solo quedaba una salida

- con permisito dijo Monchito – si era huir bien dice el dicho "soldado que huye sirve para otra guerra"

Fin flash back

Desde ese momento Naruto comenzó a correr no quería saber que le esperaba si lo atrapaban, esquivo shuriken kunais senbon, jutsus de viento y agua no muy fuertes como para matarlo pero si dolerían, Naruto miro hacia unos árboles cercanos hacía rato que había detectado que lo seguían pero por estar salvando su vida no había descubierto donde estaba su "invitado", de golpe se detuvo ocasionando que sus perseguidoras se detuvieran mirándolo como si estuviera loco

- ya estuvo, se que esta hay – dijo Naruto mirando hacia unos árboles, unos segundos después un ambu apareció frente al trió "salvado por la campana" pensó el rubio

- Uzumaki-san el consejo desea verlo – dijo una ambu que portaba el uniforme estándar llevaba una máscara de Gato solo se notaba su cabello purpura

- no hay necesidad de formalismo Yugao-chan – dijo el rubio haciendo que la ambu se quitara su máscara revelando un hermoso rostro con unos ojos tan purpura como su mismo cabello – se que fuiste alumna de mi madre, así que solo llámame Naruto – respondió el rubio ante la duda de la ambu – chicas vuelvan a casa y por favor no peleen yo las amo a ambas, traten de dejar a un lado sus diferencias ya no son enemigas – el ojiazul acaricio con ternura las mejillas de ambas mujeres y se despidió con un beso simple y corto pero lleno del amor que les tenia a ambas, una vez las chicas se habían ido se giro hacia la ambu – Yugao-chan debo suponer que sabes algo de fuinjutsu básico – pregunto Naruto

- supone bien Naruto-san su madre me enseño algo aunque mi nivel es solo un poco superior del de un jounin elite, porque lo pregunta – contesto con curiosidad

- ya te enteraras en la reunión – contesto Naruto con misterio, ambos comenzaron la marcha hacia el consejo

Un cuarto de hora después Naruto se encontraba frente a Tsunade los líderes de clanes Jiraiya en representación de los sannin, Yugao de los ambu y Asuma de los jounin

- vaya es raro no ver a los ruidosos del consejo civil – comento Naruto notando la ausencia de los nombrados

- Namikaze Naruto se le cito – hablo Hiashi pero fue interrumpido

- Uzumaki – dijo Naruto ganando una mirada interrogatoria – si me van a llamar por el apellido de mi padre será luego del de mi madre, soy Uzumaki Namikaze o solo Uzumaki, y antes de que empiecen con los reclamos estoy orgulloso de quien es mi padre pero naci Uzumaki y moriré Uzumaki – contesto con simpleza

- ya lo escucharon, Naruto te citamos para decir que tus condiciones son aceptadas pero la mayor parte del consejo no confía ciegamente en ti – hablo Tsunade con algo de molestia

- que proponen – pregunto Naruto que ya se imaginaba algo así

- tendrás que tomar como esposas a al menos 2 herederas de los clanes de Konoha – contesto Jiraiya

- de acuerdo, pero serán de mi elección y no compartiré los secretos de mi clan con algún otro o con Konoha – respondió tranquilamente, nadie pudo rebatir eso ya que estaba en todo su derecho

- ahora podrías saber porque ningún ninja de mi clan pudo ver el interior de tu mansión – pregunto con altanería Hiashi

- sabe Hyuga le recomendaría 2 cosas, una métase en sus asuntos no en los míos, está invadiendo mi privacidad y las de mis invitados, si encuentro a alguien merodeando mis terrenos lo tomare como espía y lo matare – dijo con una sonrisa de demencia haciendo estremecer a todos – y segundo, sabían que el fuinjutsu es el mejor arte que puede existir, puedes hacer todo con solo escribirlo siempre y cuando sepas los conceptos si puedes sellar un ser tan poderoso como Kyubi porque no podría burlar un tonto doujutsu como el byakugan o el sharingan – pregunto con burla haciendo rabiar al Hyuga mas todos le dieron la razón en eso, una lógica muy acertada – además como todos los clanes tomare reprimendas por espiar a mi clan, pero descuida no te matare solo le quitare el sello a Hyuga Neji –

- como te atreves, eso es algo que solo le incumbe al clan Hyuga – contesto Hiashi golpeando su escritorio con furia

- se equivoca, el sello del pájaro enjaulado es creación de los Uzumaki o me equivoco – ante estas palabras el Hyuga se puso nervioso, clara señal de que el rubio tenía razón – no sé como lo consiguió pero si le vuelve a poner el sello a Neji puedo quitárselos a todo su clan y hacer un sello permanente para que no los vuelva a doblegar, además su clan me debe millones por su uso y sabemos que a usted no le conviene eso – todo el consejo shinobi miraba con una sonrisa al rubio que había puesto al siempre arrogante Hiashi contra la espada y la pared – por cierto Tsunade-sama recomiendo a Shibi Aburame y Shikaku Nara para los puestos de consejeros – esto sorprendió a todo el consejo aun mas a los nombrados

- porque ellos – pregunto Tsunade

- ambos tienen una gran inteligencia y actitud seria ante lo que sucede a su alrededor, sabrán que hacer por el bien de la aldea, Shikaku-san es uno de los mejores estrategas del mundo shinobi y el mejor de Konoha pensara las cosas a futuro y Shibi-san siempre mantiene una actitud neutral ante toda situación que se presenta sabrá elegir la decisión correcta; además creo que Shikamaru y Shino podrán manejar bien el puesto en el consejo – dijo Naruto con sabiduría

- de acuerdo, ya escucharon al chico y yo estoy de acuerdo con él así que Shibi Shikaku ustedes serán mis nuevos consejeros y sus hijos tomaran sus puestos en el consejo – declaro la hokage

- hai hokage-sama – dijeron ambos al unisonó

- porque ese chico toma tantas decisiones – pregunto con molestia Hiashi

- aun no lo entiendes Hiashi – pregunto Jiraiya ganando la mirada de todo el consejo, al parecer nadie había entendido nada – Konoha desde su fundación tiene formada una alianza con Uzushiogakure, además el clan Senju es pariente sanguíneo del clan Uzumaki que también fueron fundadores de Konoha aunque ellos decidieron quedarse en Uzu, además él es hijo de Minato y de Kushina quien era la princesa de Uzu, en resumen el chico tiene tanto poder económico y político sobre Konoha como el mismo Daimyo del país del fuego – esto dejo helados a todos y saco una sonrisa en Naruto

- por cierto, colocare una barrera sobre mis territorios para que ningún ninja con la marca ambu podrá entrar en ella sin conocer la clave para ello, por eso le daré el sello para entrar a la ambu Neko – declaro Naruto

- con gusto Naruto-san – respondió Yugao

- si no hay nada más que tratar me retiro, aun tengo mucho que resolver para mi estadía aquí, Tsunade-sama quiero que mande a Neji Hyuga y a Neko en 2 horas a la mansión – dijo Naruto caminando hacia la salida

- oye Naruto – dijo el sannin ganándose la atención del rubio – esta noche habrá una fiesta de bienvenida para ti en la residencia hokage no faltes y lleva a tus chicas – dijo jiraiya con una sonrisa pervertida

- claro, pero si te pasas con ellas, estas solo – contesto con una pequeña carcajada cosa que no le dio buena espina al sannin

- ya escucharon, Hiashi manda a Neji a mi oficina cuanto antes, Shibi Shikaku díganle a sus hijos que ahora son parte del consejo – declaro Tsunade dando por terminada la sesión

Naruto camino a paso tranquilo hacia la mansión deseando que aun se mantuviera en pie; tardo varios minutos en llegar y al menos su casa estaba intacta pero el patio de entrenamiento no tanto había rastros de combate aunque parecía que se habían contenido, entro a la mansión notando que las 5 mujeres estaban en la sala charlando amenamente, claro Tayuya seguía insultando y Anko con sus insinuaciones pero así eran ellas. El rubio entro saludando a todas

- prepárense para esta noche, Jiraiya-sama y Tsunade-sama prepararon una fiesta de bienvenida y ustedes serán mis acompañantes – informo el rubio para todas

- espera Naruto yo – balbuceo Tayuya

- sé lo que piensas, pero no te preocupes nadie te atacara y si lo hacen tendrán su merecido, desde hoy tengo el mismo poder que el Daimyo sobre Konoha – Naruto procedió a contarles lo charlado en el consejo – estaré en la oficina de mi padre, avísenme en cuanto lleguen Neji y Yugao – dijo el rubio marchándose

- que le sucede – pregunto Kurenai que noto la rara actitud de Naruto

- supongo que irá a investigar como quitar los sellos de maldición – respondió Natsumi con simpleza – hace un tiempo encontró unos pergaminos sobre el sello de maldición creado por el clan Uzumaki, allí decía todo sobre su uso, al parecer lo usaban para doblegar la voluntad de sus prisioneros también decía como quitarlo – explico la pelirroja

- ya veo, así que él puede quitarnos esta cosa – dijo Anko sujetando su hombro

- y porque no lo hace, quiero librarme de cualquier cosa que esté relacionado con esa maldita serpiente pedófila – hablo Tayuya con ira en su voz

- no es tan sencillo, al parecer sus sellos son modificaciones del sello original, además sus sellos son muy diferentes uno de otro; siempre que tiene un poco de tiempo investiga para quitarle los sellos realmente las quiere – dijo Natsumi haciendo sonrojar a ambas – y no te preocupes Nai-chan a ti también – la maestra en genjutsu se puso igual de roja que sus ojos, causando la gracia del grupo en general

- es increíble que el sello de maldición fuera creación del clan Uzumaki – dijo Temari

- no te sorprendas, el 80% del arte del Fuinjutsu fue creado por el clan de Naruto incluso él creo sus propias variaciones y sellados originales, adapto el Hiraishin de su padre para recorrer grandes distancias gracias a su exageradamente gran cantidad de chakra – informo Natsumi

- que tanto chakra posee Naruto, Neji no pudo detectar chakra con el byakugan – pregunto la ojiroja haciendo que a todas le entre la duda

- creo que si lo comparamos en términos humanos tendría más chakra que los 5 grandes kages junto quitando el chakra de mi hermana encerrada en el Mizukage, y en términos de Bijuu Naruto tendría 4 colas – esta noticia impacto demasiado a las presentes significaba que Naruto podría hacerles frente a los 5 kages solos – pero aun así no es suficientemente fuerte para enfrentar a Akatsuki el solo, venció fácilmente a Sasori porque lo tomaron a la ligera pero ahora que han visto de que es capaz no volverá a suceder –

- que tan fuertes son esos tipos – pregunto Tayuya

- no lo sé, pero todos tienen técnicas impresionantes y no tenemos mucha información sobre algunos de sus miembros principalmente su líder y creemos que quien me saco de Kushi-chan pertenece a ellos pero no logramos comprobarlo – contesto Natsumi – pero olvidemos eso por ahora será mejor que busquemos ropa para esta noche – dijo tomando una actitud digna de una fanática de la moda

- quien iba a pensar que la zorra sicópata y pedófila era también una total loca por la ropa – dijo Tayuya causando una pequeña risa en todas aunque Natsumi ni la oyó

Naruto estaba sentado en la sala de estar solo, ya que las chicas fueron por su ropa solo esperaba que no se gastaran todo el dinero a veces Natsumi exageraba en sus compras. Escucho los ruidos provenientes de la puerta y se encamino a abrir encontrando a Neji y Yugao con su mascara

- adelante – el rubio los guio hacia la sala para poder charlar más tranquilamente

- para que nos llamaste Naruto, la hokage no dio detalles – pregunto Neji en tono serio pero tranquilo algo usual en él

- supongo que Tsunade los puso al tanto de la prueba en el bosque de la muerte – Neji asintió – bien recuerdas que una vez me dijiste que tu sello era una maldición –

- si fue durante los exámenes chunnin – respondió Neji

- quieres ser libre – pregunto a lo que Neji se exalto – puedo quitarte ese sello, mi clan fue su creador y se como quitarlo, que dices aceptas – pregunto con una sonrisa y su mano estirada hacia Neji

- pero si lo haces Hiashi-sama – balbuceo Neji no muy seguro de todo

- Neji-san su tío no puede tomar represalias hacia Naruto al parecer su tío estuvo espiando a Naruto y la ley dice que un clan no puede espiar a otro, si el llegara a volver a ponerle el sello Naruto amenazo con quitarle el sello a toda la rama secundaria y cobrar los millones que el clan Hyuga le debe por su uso – Neji se vio sorprendido con la información dada por la ambu

- que tengo que darte a cambio – pregunto Neji

- no voy a pedirte que seas mi espía ni tampoco que traiciones a tu clan, pero quiero que me digas cuando la rama principal abuse del sello – pidió Naruto – aceptas –

- gracias Naruto y perdona por lo del bosque – dijo Neji quitándose su banda mostrando el sello del pájaro enjaulado

- ni lo menciones, y no se preocupen tal vez si me hubiera enfrentado a todos juntos me hubieran dado muchos problemas y seguramente si Jiraiya-sama y Gai hubieran usado todo su potencial me hubieran derrotado – Naruto se acerco a Neji tranzando varios sellos al terminar en la palma derecha del rubio se formo un kanji – tal vez duela Fuinjutsu: Shokyo (arte de sello: borrado) – Naruto coloco su palma sobre la frente de Neji quien sintió una fuerte jaqueca que poco a poco iba desapareciendo al igual que el sello – ya eres libre – dijo Naruto al momento de quitar su palma

- gracias Naruto-sama – dijo Neji mirando su frente a través del reflejo de un kunai

- nada de sama, solo Naruto somos amigos por cierto invita a TenTen como tu acompañante para la fiesta de esta noche – ante esas palabras Neji se sonrojo levemente y Naruto dibujo una mueca de travesura

- gracias nuevamente, nos veremos esta noche – dijo Neji antes de desaparecer en una bola de humo

- quieres té Yugao-chan – pregunto el rubio

- si no es mucha molestia – respondió la ambu quitándose la máscara, Naruto se encamino hacia la cocina y volvió con dos vasos de té humeante – como averiguaste mi identidad – pregunto con curiosidad mientras bebía un sorbo de té

- cuando llegue a la mansión de Uzu encontré varios pergamino de mis padres, los sapos me mostraron el último escrito por ellos el día anterior al ataque del Kyubi allí decía algunas experiencias de sus vidas, también estaban los nombres de las personas en quien ellas confiaban entre ellas sus alumnos aunque me pareció absurdo que el nombre de Kakashi estuviera entre ellas; me dejaron esa lista por si algún día les sucedía algo, decía que tal vez pudiera confiar en esas personas – explico el rubio con un poco de nostalgia

- Kushina-sensei siempre fue una persona que tenía un carácter idéntico al tuyo de niño, siempre con esa sonrisa que transmitía alegría a todo mundo, fue casi una madre para nosotras – respondió la ambu de la misma forma que Naruto

- gracias – dijo Naruto a lo que Yugao lo miro extraño – oh vamos se que tú eras la ambu que me cuidaba siempre que estaba en la aldea, se que era pequeño pero tengo algunos recuerdos vago de una ambu de cabello purpura salvándome de un ataque de los aldeanos – aclaro Naruto

- es lo menos que podía hacer por el hijo de mi sensei; pero quiero saber algo, cuáles son tus verdaderas intenciones con Kurenai y Anko – ante estas palabras Naruto parpadeo 2 veces en señal de que no entendió – no hay que ser muy inteligente para descifrar las miradas que les diste en el concejo cuando dijiste que tendrías mas novias, por eso te pregunto si lo decías enserio o solo estás jugando con ellas – aunque su tono de voz era tranquilo Naruto descubrió la amenaza enmascarada aun mas al notar su mirada afilada

- ya deberías de saber la respuesta, no volví a Konoha para dañar a la gente, volví porque deseo proteger a los que me importan y ellas están entre las principales, ambas son hermosas fuertes e inteligentes aunque Anko-chan es un poco sádica – ambos dieron una pequeña risa ante esa verdad – pero realmente las amo, desde hace varios años cuando ellas me ayudaban a escapar o me daban algo de alimento creo que fue entonces cuando comencé a quererlas pero era solo un niño y no sabía que era ese sentimiento; pero ahora puedo asegurar que las amo al igual que me enamore de una ambu de pelo morado que siempre fue mi ángel protector – Yugao enrojeció ante estas palabras ya que entendió que se refería a ella – si me disculpas aun debo arreglarme para esta noche, sobre la mesa esta el pergamino con el jutsu de entrada, espero verte esta noche mi bella ángel guardiana – dijo Naruto a la vez que besaba el dorso de la mano de Yugao que enrojeció ante las palabras y el gesto, tras esta escena Naruto se perdió subiendo al segundo piso, la ambu tomo el pergamino y desapareció de allí tenía muchas cosas que pensar respecto a lo dicho por Naruto, tal vez pediría consejo a Anko y Kurenai pensándolo bien solo a Kurenai

La noche había llegado a Konoha y en la residencia de la Hokage se encontraban todos los invitados a la bienvenida de Naruto; los equipo 10, Teuchi y Ayame, Iruka Ibiki Tsunade Jiraiya Yugao Hana Inuzuka Konohamaru y sus amigos junto con los líderes de clanes con sus esposas, con excepción de Hiashi todos esperaban la llegada del rubio algo impacientes. Aunque claro el equipo 7 no se encontraba ya que dos de ellos no conocían al rubio y los otros dos aun se encontraban en el hospital.

Fuera de la mansión se encontraban Naruto vestido con una yukata negra con detalles en naranja, Temari llevaba un kimono amarillo con el cinturón y detalles en verde esmeralda, Natsumi llevaba un kimono rojo con detalles en blanco y el cinturón negro, Tayuya llevaba un kimono morado con detalles en negro al igual que el cinturón, Kurenai llevaba un kimono negro con detalles rojos al igual que el cinturón y Anko llevaba un kimono naranja con manchas rojas y cinturón negro. Naruto juraba que esas mujeres lo iban a matar de un ataque cardiaco, no puede haber tanta belleza reunida en un solo lugar.

- sabes que nos siguieron desde que salimos de la mansión verdad – pregunto Kurenai entre susurros

- lo sé, son los ambus de Danzou supongo que vienen por venganza – contesto el rubio de igual manera

- aunque no pensé que se iban a tardar tanto – agrego Natsumi

- les despedazamos el culo ahora – pregunto Tayuya

- no se preocupen, disfrutemos de la fiesta pero manténgase atentas a sus movimientos; mejor entremos antes de que Tsunade se enfade – contesto Naruto golpeando la puerta

- Foxy-kun que harás si se encuentra Sakura – pregunto Anko esperando ver algo de pelea

- no tengo intenciones de matarla si es lo que piensas, además tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que pensar en ella – contesto Naruto con un sonrisa que les hiso dar escalofríos

- al fin llegan – hablo Tsunade desde la puerta – por que tardaron tanto – pregunto con un mueca de molestia

- usted sabe que las mujeres tardan mucho en arreglarse – contesto Naruto a lo que incluso Tsunade puso mala cara – pero bien vale la espera – el rubio les dio un rápida mirada no muy santa a cada mujer cosa que las hiso enrojecer

Naruto y las demás entraron a la fiesta saludando a todos los presentes "maldito suertudo" fue el pensamiento general de la comunidad de hombres presentes al ver a todas las acompañantes del rubio, aunque Shikamaru reconoció a una de las pelirrojas

- Naruto porque esta ella aquí – pregunto Shikamaru captando la atención de todos los presentes – ella pertenece a los 4 del sonido – ante estos la mayoría se puso en guardia

- oh pero si es el cabeza de piña – hablo Tayuya causando la risa general para el disgusto de ambos Nara

- tranquilo Shika ella ya no es nuestra enemiga, cuando me exiliaron la encontré lastimada y la ayude a recuperarse ahora está de nuestro lado, y si alguien intenta atacarla espero estén listos para sufrir – ante esas palabras y esa sonrisa que prometía mucho dolor todos se tranquilizaron o más bien temblaron y la fiesta siguió normal, claro que Tayuya quiso estrangular a Ino en cuento esta saludo amistosamente al rubio pero una pequeña sonrisa de Natsumi la tranquilizo o más bien la asusto

- hola Naruto-kun – saludo una tímida voz a la espalda del rubio

"esto será complicado" pensó el rubio para girarse y encontrarse a Hinata vestida con un kimono azul con detalles en blanco – hola Hinata supongo que necesitas hablar conmigo – pregunto Naruto recibiendo un asentimiento de la ojiperla – vayamos afuera – pidió el rubio encaminándose al patio seguido de Hinata

- eso se pondrá feo – comento Anko a su amiga que había visto la escena

- espero que Naruto-kun no la lastime demasiado – contesto Kurenai

- él no lo hará, es demasiado noble para hacerlo – agrego Yugao aunque rápidamente se arrepintió de sus palabras al ver la sonrisa de la otra peli morada

- Yu-chan no sabía que te gustaba Naruto – molesto Anko – esto merece un charla – dijo jalando a ambas hacia a algún lugar donde pudieran hablar tranquilamente

Naruto camino en dirección a un banco seguido de cerca por Hinata, una vez que tomo asiento respiro profundamente

- que necesitas – pregunto amablemente el rubio aunque algo cortante

- p p porque r rompiste el compromiso – Naruto noto que aunque la chica estuviera sonrojada y tartamudeaba había madurado mucho al menos ya no se desmayaba en su presencia – siempre pensé que cuando el heredero Namikaze llegara sería el peor día de mi vida pero saber que tu eres él me hiso muy feliz porque y yo t te amo - Naruto guardo silencio ante estas palabras ya que no encontraba que responder, Hinata entendió y agacho la cabeza – tu no me correspondes verdad – dijo a la vez que comenzaba a derramar unas lagrimas, Naruto solo pudo abrazarla para que se desahogue

- lo siento Hinata, pero yo no puedo amarte como lo deseas, además hay alguien que puede hacerte más feliz de lo que yo podría – Hinata levanto la vista y noto que Naruto miraba un insecto en el hombro de la chica, un insecto kikaichu de la familia Aburame – el siempre cuido de ti en las sombras, siempre estuvo ahí cuando más lo necesitaste y sé que tú… Carajo – Naruto rápidamente tomo a Hinata en brazos y dio un rápido salto esquivando una bola de fuego – justo en momento como este –

- es hora de morir Uzumaki pagaras lo que le hiciste a Danzou-sama – frente al rubio y la ojiperla aparecieron unos 30 ninjas con mascaras blancas que los identificaba como ninjas de Raíz

- Hinata ve adentro yo me encargo – dijo arrojando su yukata mostrando que bajo esta llevaba el uniforme jounin con excepción que el chaleco era negro – avisa a todos que estamos bajo ataque – Hinata obedeció y se encamino hacia la mansión – vengan por mi –

- tú lo pediste – varios ninjas se abalanzaron sobre el rubio con puro taijutsu; patadas puños rodillazos y codazos iban y venían por doquier sobre el rubio que esquivaba o se cubría con habilidad pero aun así era difícil contra tantos oponente – Katon: Gokyaku no Jutsu – una gran bola de fuego se precipito sobre el rubio que realizo una serie de sellos a una velocidad asombroza

- Suiton: Temppodama – el rubio escupió una bola de agua que se evaporo al contacto con la de fuego

- necesitas ayuda jefe – pregunto Konohamaru llegando junto con todos los invitados que rápidamente cada quien se lanzo al ataque contra un ninja de la Raíz, Naruto observo cómo algunos ninjas que aun se mantenían a la espera de atacar se retiraban silenciosamente pero prefirió seguirlos luego, la batalla o mejor dicho masacre no duro mucho unos diez minutos después todos los ninja de raíz estaban con huesos rotos y mordidas de serpiente cortesía de Tsunade y Anko, otros presentaban numerosos golpes y falta de dientes mientras que aun inconscientes murmuraban algo como ninjas locos de grandes cejas mientras que los restantes tenían quemaduras, cortes de viento o de armas y un par estaban enterrados de cabeza

- malditos incompetentes no me sirvieron ni para calentar – murmuraba Tayuya mientras pateaba al último de los ninjas mandándolo al mundo de los sueños o mejor dicho pesadillas

- estos son ninjas de Raíz, supongo que venían por ti – dijo Jiraiya causando que con esas palabras todos miraran al rubio

- no te equivocas, pero algunos escaparon – dijo Naruto mirando a los 3 Inuzuka presentes

- si lo viste porque no los seguiste – pregunto Tsunade con una vena pulsante en su cabeza

- porque así los tomare desprevenidos – contesto simplemente, Tsunade se calmo ya que tenía razón –quiero esta misión Tsunade-sama – pidió el rubio

- de acuerdo, pero mañana tendremos una larga charla – contesto Tsunade con su puño en alto dando a aludir que no podía rebatir

- mañana le daré todos los informes que quiera, Hana necesitare tu ayuda – pidió el rubio mirando a la hermosa kunoichi vistiendo el uniforme chunnin, los 3 canes le gruñeron al rubio – y las de tus trillizos – agrego un poco nervioso, los 3 perros asintieron

- porque llevas a mi hermana, yo soy mejor rastreador – rugió Kiba

- porque tal vez se hayan dividido y 4 son mejor que 2; además prefiero la compañía de una bella dama – respondió con una sonrisa que hiso enfurecer a Kiba pero que hiso sonrojar a Hana

- Hana acompáñalo – ordeno Tsume – tal vez él si sea un alfa – le susurro al oído

- Foxy-kun yo quiero ir – pidió Anko apoyando sus pechos en el pecho del rubio

- está bien – "es fácil de convencer" pensaron todos – chicas regresen a la mansión las veré allí – pidió Naruto

- todos regresen a descansar mañana tienen misiones y si protestan los pongo a perseguir a Tora de por vida – ordeno Tsunade haciendo que todos salieron disparados a sus viviendas, Naruto agradeció silenciosamente y con un simple andando se lanzaron a la búsqueda de las numerosas bases de raíz, siguieron el leve rastro por todo el bosque encaminándose hacia el norte de la aldea hasta que se toparon con una pequeña cascada y un rio no muy ancho

- aquí se acaba el rastro – informo Hana recibiendo el asentimiento de los trillizos

- seguramente cruzaron el lago… que haces Foxy-kun – pregunto Anko notando que el rubio caminaba hacia la cascada cruzándola a los segundos saco su brazo haciendo señas que lo siguieran, ambas junto a los perros cruzaron la casca encontrándose con una profunda cueva

- por esto siempre perdían el rastro al intentar seguir a esos ambus, la entrada estaba oculta por un genjutsu… Chicas les pido que lo que van a ver lo mantengan en secreto – el rubio se mordió el pulgar y trazo una serie de sellos – Kuchiyose no Jutsu -


	12. capitulo 12

espero que les guste el capi

disclaimer: naruto no me pertenece es propiedad de Kishimoto

/

- Chicas les pido que lo que van a ver lo mantengan en secreto – el rubio se mordió el pulgar y trazo una serie de sellos – Kuchiyose no Jutsu – una gran bola de humo se hiso presentes, las chicas estaban expectantes a la invocación, poco a poco el humo se empezó a disipar dejando ver un ¿zorro? No eran varios zorros que poseían entr colas

- que necesita Naruto-sama – pregunto el zorro más cercano

- nada de sama cuantas veces debo decírselos – pregunto un poco fastidiado – tienen hambre – pregunto con una sonrisa que le hiso recorrer un escalofrió incluso a Anko, los zorros asintieron al unisonó – acaben con todos los ninjas que encuentren en la cueva, pero si encuentran uno que huela a tinta déjenlo vivo, disfruten el festín – los zorros comenzaron a correr cueva adentro mientras que las chicas aun no salían de su sorpresa

- qué clase de contrato permite invocar zorros d colas – pregunto Hana con curiosidad

- el contrato de Kyubi – contesto Naruto sorprendiendo a Hana – si me disculpan chicas debo ayudar a mis invocaciones, espérenme aquí – pidió el rubio recibiendo un asentimiento de ambas, trazo una serie de sellos – pondré una barrera para que nadie escape – explico aunque también era una barrera para que no lo sigan – Baria Tatsumaki (barrera tornado) – una pared de viento que giraba violenta se alzo tras el rubio – no intenten seguirme esta barrera actúa por ambos lados iguales – el rubio lanzo hacia la barrera una pequeña piedra que al contacto con el viento se hiso polvo – nos vemos luego – dijo comenzando a correr perdiéndose en la oscuridad

- creo que no quería que lo siguiéramos – dijo Hana

- maldición yo quería torturar a alguien – maldijo Anko pateando una piedra

El rubio avanzaba a paso rápido por los pasillos matando a todo ninja con el que se cruzaba al igual que sus invocaciones, ninjas destripados, con gargantas cercenadas, miembros del cuerpo faltantes, decapitados, partidos a la mitad era todo lo que se podía observar además de los múltiples zorros comiéndose los cadáveres; Naruto avanzaba a paso tranquilo por los pasillos hacia minutos que no encontraba ninguna ninja de Raíz, eso solo dejaba 2 opciones o no quedaba ninguno o era una trampa, un pequeño ruido alerto al rubio al parecer si era una trampa

- fue mala idea que vinieras aquí Uzumaki – dijo una voz provenientes de las sombras – este es nuestro territorio –

- oh que miedo, vengan si quieren morir – contesto el rubio sin inmutarse, pero nadie contesto – acaso los ninjas sin emociones tienen miedo – pregunto al aire con notable burla en su tono de voz pero otra vez nadie volvió a contestar – no tengo su tiempo, Futon: Fuatsu (presión de viento) – Naruto estiro sus manos a los lados de las que salió una honda de viento hacia los shinobis ocultos que deshicieron el jutsu de ocultamiento por la falta de aire, el rubio utilizo mas chakra en el ataque solo se escucho el ruido de las costillas enterrándose en los pulmones

- maldito – grito un ambu lanzándose hacia el rubio

- mala jugada Futon: Kaze Ju (pistolas de viento) – Naruto puso los dedos pulgar e índice de ambas manos en forma de L acostada, bajo los pulgares y se dispararon 2 pequeñas balas de aire comprimida a gran presión enterrándose en la yugular y frente del ninja que cayó pesadamente mientras la sangre y sesos brotaba de su cuerpo; Naruto volvió a emprender su marcha, solo le tomo unos minutos llegar a su destino, una puerta custodiada por 2 ninjas que murieron por kunais en su frente – veamos que escondía la Raíz – detrás de la puerta se encontraban alrededor de 50 estantes que contendrían al menos 200 informes cada uno – esto tardaría demasiado si no fuera por Kage Bunshin no Jutsu – decenas de clones aparecieron frente al rubio en pose militar – escuchen soldados, conocen su misión espero buenos resultados en el menor tiempo posible, si encuentran la información que necesito me la envían de inmediato, entendido – pregunto Naruto con un traje ¿militar? ( yo tampoco sé de dónde lo saco)

- sí, general – contestaron todos los clones e inmediatamente comenzaron la tarea de revisar todos y cada uno de los informes

- será mejor que vuelva con las chicas deben estar preocupadas – dijo el rubio así mismo

Mientras que en la entrada de la cueva Hana y Anko comenzaban a impacientarse ya que Naruto hacia alrededor de 30 minutos que había entrado

- que crees que le haya sucedido – pregunto Hana con notable preocupación

- no te preocupes, el es fuerte recuerda que derroto a tu hermano con mucha facilidad – contesto Anko recordando los sucesos de hace unos días

- es verdad, además Kiba se ha estado comportando menos arrogante desde entonces, que le sucede a la barrera – pregunto la Inuzuka mirando como la barrera de Naruto poco a poco comenzaba a despejarse

- no lo sé, pero prepárate para lo peor – ambas se pusieron en posición de ataque, aunque los minutos pasaron y nada sucedía

- que están esperando – pregunto una voz atrás de ellas, se giraron rápidamente encontrando a ¿Naruto? – Kawarimi – contesto antes de que formularan la pregunta

- tonto, acaso querías matarnos del susto – preguntaron ambas un poco enojadas por el susto

- oigan era solo una broma, igualmente larguémonos esta misión esta completada – dijo el rubio comenzando la marcha dejando a las chicas con las palabras en la boca y sin más tuvieron que seguirlo

Minutos después el rubio y sus acompañantes arribaban al complejo Inuzuka

- muchas gracias por tu ayuda Hana-chan – dijo el rubio besando el dorso de la mano de la Inuzuka que se sonrojo ante el acto – y no te preocupes yo me encargare del informe –

- gracias por acompañarme Naruto-kun y si necesitas algo solo dilo – dijo guiñándole un ojo al rubio que sonrió algo extrañado – lo que quieras – susurro a su oído poniendo al rubio algo sonrojado, la Inuzuka se despidió de Anko y entro a su casa

- creo que le gustaste Foxy-kun – dijo Anko tocando el pecho del rubio con sensualidad

- eso parece pero para esta noche tengo otros planes – contesto el rubio besando a la peli morada con pasión y lujuria, el beso fue subiendo de intensidad poco a poco, pero el aire es necesario para vivir – vámonos a casa – dijo tomando a Anko al estilo nupcial, la peli morada se acomodo en el pecho del rubio que comenzó a saltar a toda velocidad de techo en techo con dirección a la mansión Namikaze; no tardaron demasiado en llegar pero para no despertar a nadie entraron por la ventana de la habitación de Anko, el rubio deposito con cuidado a la invocadora de serpientes en la cama donde la despojo de su ropa dejándola solo en un conjunto rojo de lencería erótica

- enséñame que tienes Foxy-kun – pidió con voz sensual la pelimorada

- tu mandas mi Hime – contesto el rubio con cariño comenzando a besar el cuello de la mujer que reprimió un gemido ante el contacto, con habilidad despojo de su sostén a la mujer y comenzó a masajear ambos pechos sin dejar de besar y lamer el cuello, Anko disfrutaba de las caricias proporcionadas de Naruto que abandono su cuello para besar con suavidad el pezón ya erecto de la ojivioleta que se estremeció ante la sorpresa pero pronto comenzó a relajarse a medida que Naruto lamia con delicadeza su pecho izquierdo, la mano que anteriormente se encontraba en su pecho se deslizo con maestría bajo la pantaleta donde masajeo la intimidad de Anko con suavidad que a cada minuto que pasaba se sentía más cerca del clímax y lo demostraban sus gemidos llenos de placer, Naruto noto el sutil olor del clímax aproximándose – Itadakimasu – dijo el rubio justo antes de comenzar a lamber la muy húmeda intimidad de Anko.

- Ahhh si penétrame con tú lengua ahhh – gimió Anko al borde del clímax y Naruto no desobedeció comenzando a meter y sacar su lengua a gran velocidad, haciéndola girar en círculos mientras que con su mano acariciaba los duros pezones – AHHHHHHH! – Anko apretó la cabeza de Naruto con sus piernas al llegar al tan deseado orgasmo, Naruto poco a poco bebió los dulces jugos de la invocadora de serpientes que una vez los involuntarios estremecimientos del orgasmo dejaron de azotarla libero a Naruto de su bella prisión – Anko-chan tiene sed de Naruto-kun – dijo seductoramente al odio del rubio causando un escalofrió en el rubio

Naruto no sabía en qué momento sucedió pero ahora se encontraba con una venda en sus ojos y atado de manos a la cama – oh pero mira que esconder tan esplendido pene – dijo Anko admirando la erección del rubio – ahora sabrás que se siente que tu pene sea apretado por una serpiente – Naruto se estremeció al entender los dos significados de esa frase

- esper ahh – lo que fuera a decir el rubio quedo ahogado en un gemido cuando Anko beso con suavidad la punta de su miembro, la hábil y húmeda lengua de la mujer lamia sin vergüenza cada parte del palpitante miembro del rubio que poco a poco su mente se nublaba ante la hábil lengua de la mujer que dejo completamente brillante de saliva al duro miembro del rubio, una última lambida desde la base de los testículos hasta la punta fue lo hiso Anko antes de tragarse el pene de Naruto, cual serpiente a su presa, ese fue el punto límite de la cordura de Naruto que se dejo complacer por la hábil lengua de la pelimorada que se enroscaba alrededor de su miembro, claro sin dejar de engullir su miembro, poco a poco llego hasta la base atragantándose un poco "lo sabía es demasiado grande, pero es delicioso" pensó la pelimorada comenzando a subir y bajar su cabeza mientras masajeaba los testículos del rubio que se agitaba su cabeza de un lado a otro – Anko-chan – dijo el rubio sujetando la cabeza de la ojivioleta y empujando su miembro con fuerza, la respiración de Anko se corto unos segundos mientras tragaba con lentitud el espeso y abundante semen, el miembro del rubio salió aun erecto y limpio brillante de saliva, bendita recuperación acelerada

- pudiste liberarte en cualquier momento eh Naru-kun – dijo Anko una vez había tragado todo el semen, pero al mirar a Naruto un escalofrió recorrió su espalda tenía una inquietante sonrisa

- mi linda serpiente se porto mal y ahora debo castigarla – dijo Naruto con voz cargada de lujuria, definitivamente su cordura se había nublado, tomo a Anko del trasero elevándola y sentándola sobre sus piernas, sin esperar un segundo Naruto introdujo 2 dedos en el interior de Anko quien gimió gustosa – oh mi hermosa Hime tiene un exquisito sabor – dijo lambiendo los dedos que había introducido en Anko quien se sonrojo ante esas palabras, Naruto comenzó a rozar la punta de su pene contra la húmeda entrada de Anko que se estaba impacientando – Mételo ya AHHH! – el rubio penetro de una sola estocada a la pelimorada haciéndola llegar a otro orgasmo, Naruto se mantuvo quieto mientras la mujer se estremecía ante el repentino orgasmo, poco a poco la mujer se fue calmando, señal que el rubio tomo para iniciar el lento movimiento mientras los gemidos de placer escapaban de la boca de ambos que se volvían más sonoros con cada nueva embestida que poco a poco fueron subiendo su intensidad pero no su velocidad, el roce de los pechos de Anko contra el torso de Naruto junto con el roce de intimidades los estaba llevando a un nuevo punto de placer – ahhh si sigues ahhh nadie ahh jamás podrá ah complacerme ah de nuevo – dijo entre gemidos Anko aferrándose a la espalda del rubio con fuerza – mas rápido ahh – volvió a hablar Anko mientras que el rubio se giro sobre la cama quedando él sobre la pelimorada sin dejar de embestir un segundo, la velocidad e intensidad comenzaron a aumentar a cada segundo que pasaba mientras sus bocas se mantenían ocupadas gimiendo al unisonó – ANKO/NARUTO – el miembro del rubio se hincho dentro de la pelimorada que se arqueo cuando fue azotada por un nuevo orgasmo, mientras que el rubio descargada su espeso y abundante semen lentamente se retiro para posicionarse a un lado de Anko mientras que un hilillo de semen escapaba de la vagina de la mujer

- dime Naru cuál es tu verdadera intención con nosotras – pregunto Anko mientras que se recostada en el pecho del rubio

- yo las amo a todas por igual y eso será siempre así, todas son tan parecidas y tan diferentes a la vez y creo que mi verdadera intención es hacerlas felices a todas – contesto el rubio mientras acariciaba la cabellera de Anko

- pues esta noche me hiciste muy feliz y podrías hacerme aun más feliz – dijo coqueta

- creo que Tsunade-sama me regañara mañana pero valdrá la pena – contesto el rubio para volver a comenzar otra noche apasionas esta vez en compañía de una hermosa invocadora de serpientes

/

A la mañana siguiente Naruto despertó en la habitación de Anko pero solo se encontraba él y su ropa regada por todos lados incluso su ropa interior colgaba del techo clavada por un kunai, como llego hay no lo sabía pero tampoco estaba dispuesto a averiguarlo, luego de una ducha rápida y un cambio de ropa bajo a desayunar encontrándose con todas sus novias y Yugao

- hola chicas – saludo el rubio – que te trae por aquí Yugao-chan – pregunto con interés el rubio

- Tsunade-sama me mando a llamarte y me quede a desayunar – contesto como si fuera lo más normal del mundo

- ya veo, que hay para desayunar – pregunto mientras se rascaba su nuca

- Kurenai-chan te preparo ramen – le contesto Natsumi

- ya te eh dicho que te adoro Nai-chan – pregunto el rubio con estrellitas en los ojos logrando que con ese comentario Kurenai tomara el mismo color en sus mejillas que sus ojos

Luego de un no tan nutritivo desayuno Naruto junto con Yugao caminaban a paso tranquilo por las calles de Konoha aunque era un poco incomodo para la ambu el recibir tantas miradas y tan variadas

- no te preocupes, no te miran a ti me miran a mi – le dijo Naruto al notar su intranquilidad y ahora que lo observaba mejor el rubio tenía razón, atraía todo tipo de miradas desde odio por algunas personas que aun no superaban las perdidas en el ataque del Kyubi, respeto por ser el hijo de Kushina y Minato pero la que más la molestaban eran las mujeres que miraban al rubio como si fuera un trozo de carne, pero al notar que estaba celosa empato el color de cabello de su sensei agradecía llevar la máscara; no tardaron demasiado en llegar a la oficina donde Yugao se despidió y el rubio como siempre entro sin tocar la puerta encontrándose con una escena digna de ver, Tsunade se encontraba sentada sobre las piernas de Jiraiya mientras ambos estaban rojos y reían nervioso por ser descubiertos

- no diré nada, pero ya era hora mira que pensé que moriría antes de ver algo como esto – dijo Naruto a la vez que esquivaba un zapato y una botella de sake

- ya cállate y dime como fue la misión – dijo Tsunade con una vena pulsante en su frente

- todo un éxito, deje algunos clones para que investiguen la información que posee Raíz – explico Naruto

- muy bien, ahora pasemos a lo importante – dijo mientras adoptaba una seriedad impresionante al igual que Jiraiya, Naruto comprendió que no era momentos para bromas y activo los sellos de silencio – cual fue el motivo para que volvieras a la aldea y no me digas esa patética excusa de que nos extrañabas –

- es verdad que los extrañaba y eso fue parte de mi motivo de regreso, pero también lo fue el deseo de los anteriores kage – dijo Naruto dejando desconcertados a los presentes

- a que te refieres con eso – pregunto Jiraiya

- vamos ero-sennin tu deberías saberlo fuiste entrenado por Sarutobi Oji-san y también entrenaste a mi padre – dijo Naruto con una sonrisa melancólica al recordar a su abuelo adoptivo – y tu oba-chan eres la nieta de Shodaime-sama y sobrina de Nidaime-sama, ustedes mejor que nadie deben saber a qué me refiero con proteger el deseo de los kages – los sannin tomaron la misma sonrisa que Naruto al recordar a los kages de Konoha pero algo tenían en común todos ellos

- la voluntad de fuego – murmuraron ambos sannin

- exacto, la voluntad de fuego es lo que nos diferencia de las demás aldeas, es diferente en todas las personas pero los Hokages arriesgaron sus vidas protegiéndola, la voluntad de Oji-san era que la aldea heredara la voluntad de fuego, la fuerza para proteger a la aldea y a nuestros seres queridos; mi padre murió protegiendo la aldea y a mí, si me lo preguntan yo creo que la voluntad de fuego es el deseo de superación, la voluntad de hacernos fuertes para proteger lo que de verdad es importante para cada quien aun a costa de nuestras vidas – ambos sannin estaban sorprendidos por las palabras de Naruto, quien iba a creer que ese chiquillo alocado iba a crecer para convertirse en el hombre que estaban frente a ellos

- parece que tú en verdad heredaste la voluntad del viejo – dijo Jiraiya con una sonrisa arrancando una en los presentes

- pero dime que tienes pensado hacer para proteger el deseo de los hokages – pregunto Tsunade a quien le gano la curiosidad

- no lo sé, solo espero no tener que llegar a alguna decisión extrema, pero por ahora tengo más cosas de las que preocuparme, con su permiso me retiro – Naruto se despidió de ambos sannin, al momento de abrir la puerta se encontró con Sakura y Kakashi al ver sus caras recordó lo sucedido en el bosque de la muerte

Flash back

Naruto y Sakura se encontraban frente a frente, hacia solo unos minutos que el resto del grupo de Sakura se había marchado

- ja si crees que puedes derrotarme estas equivocado – dijo la peli rosa antes de lanzarse sobre el rubio, una patada derecha descendente, un puñetazo izquierdo ascendente, patada giratoria, una serie de golpes

- podrás tener una fuerza sobrehumana pero si no me golpeas no te servirá – dijo Naruto a la vez que detenía una patada de Sakura y la lanzaba por el aire golpeando un árbol

- eso no me dolió – dijo Sakura mientas se incorporaba – toma esto – la peli rosa arranco una gran roca del suelo y la lanzo sobre Naruto que solo se hiso a un lado

- no es buena idea luchar a distancia si estas en desventaja – el rubio trazo un par de sellos – Futon: Fuuryuudan (dragón de viento) – el gran reptil de viento surgió a espalda del rubio y se lanzo en dirección de Sakura que se repuso rápidamente de la impresión para esquivar justo a tiempo el ataque pero en el aire fue golpeada por una bola de aire – un gran ninja nunca descuida su espalda – le dijo Naruto con una gran sonrisa

- te voy a acabar – dijo una Sakura muy cabreada lanzándose nuevamente sobre Naruto

- nunca dejes que tus sentimientos influyan en una batalla – contesto el rubio mientras nuevamente esquivaba los ataques nada sincronizados de la peli rosa – Futon: Kaze no Kekkai (barrera de viento) – Naruto se vio envuelto en una armadura de viento que giraba veloz, Sakura golpeo de lleno al rubio pero su efecto fue el contrario al esperado ya que fue ella la que salió disparada hacia atrás – con fuerza bruta no podrás vencer a todo mundo y menos si poseen una armadura contra golpes cuerpo a cuerpo – explico el rubio

- solo eres un cobarde que no tiene el valor para enfrentarme de frente – dijo la pelirosa mientras se incorporaba lentamente

- creo que Tsunade-sama te abra explicado que todos los ninjas tienen su manera de luchar, nunca dejes tus debilidades expuestas es un grave error que tus enemigos las sepan y el tuyo son tu velocidad y tus nulos ataques a larga distancia – la sonrisa de superioridad del rubio ponía a Sakura aun mas furiosa

- y eso que, tu velocidad no es mucho mayor a la mía – respondió Sakura

- si estás segura, ven por mi – dijo el rubio cambiando su sonrisa por una mueca de burla que, de ser posible, enfureció aun mas a Sakura, cegada por la ira se lanzo a toda velocidad sobre el rubio que se agacho esquivando el golpe – Kaze no Ken – el puño derecho del rubio se vio rodeado de un mini tornado y golpeo con fuerza el estomago de la peli rosa

- aghhh – Sakura escupió algo de sangre mientras se elevaba en el aire

- Futon: Fuuryuudan (dragón de viento) – el reptil rugió con fuerza mientras se alzaba en el aire, Sakura al estar en el aire solo pudo cubrirse con sus brazos mientras el dragón la atrapaba entre sus fauces y la azotaba contra el suelo con gran fuerza, Naruto caminaba a paso normal hacia una Sakura un poco golpeada que se encontraba de rodillas – parece que necesitas una mano – dijo Naruto con una sonrisa amigable, Sakura vio su oportunidad intento golpear al rubio que detuvo su golpe tomándola por la muñeca – o tal vez un pie Futon: Kaze Mae Geri (patada huracán) – el rubio la levanto un poco en el aire y conecto su patada en las costillas izquierdas de Sakura

- agggg – Sakura volvió a escupir sangre mientras se incrustaba en un árbol cercano, ese golpe había dañado al menos 3 de sus costillas y tendría varias heridas internas

- que sucede Sakura-chan – dijo el rubio con burla mientras trazaba sellos – no me digas que te dolió, porque esto dolerá aun mas – Naruto llevo sus palmas hacia el frente – Futon: Kokuryu Bofutetsu (ventisca del dragón negro) – un pequeño dragón se lanzo hacia Sakura que aun no se había recuperado golpeándola fuertemente de frente, la presión fue tal que la hiso atravesar el árbol, le costó mucho trabajo ponerse en pie le costaba respirar, seguramente un pulmón le fue atravesado

- e eres un ma maldito – dijo con dificultad

- tal vez, pero yo pase por eso cuando Sasuke me apuñalo con su chidori, veamos que sientes cuando te quiebran los brazos – Naruto se movió a una velocidad asombrosa colocándose a espaldas de la kunoichi que no reacciono a tiempo y fue tomada de ambos brazos – veamos cuantas quebraduras aguantas antes de gritar – dijo Naruto con una sonrisa tétrica mientras que comenzaba a apretar los brazos de Sakura quien por el dolor se arrodillo pero no le iba a dar el gusto de verla gritar – aguantas bien el dolor pero – Naruto coloco su pie en la espalda de Sakura (al igual que Sasuke con Zaku) y comenzó a jalar

CRACK

- AGHHHHHHHHHH – el grito de dolor fue desgarrador incluso los animales que no habían huido por la batalla lo hicieron con ese grito

- creo que exagere, solo quería quebrarte los brazos al igual que Sasuke lo hiso con ese tipo de Oto pero te los quebré en 3 partes, solo un pequeño error de cálculos – la sonrisa de Naruto encajaba muy bien con la expresión de dolor de Sakura – veamos que sientes cuando los huesos de tu pierna se vuelven polvo – ahora sí que Sakura estaba horrorizada incluso estaba pensando en cómo disculparse con el rubio, Naruto lentamente trazo unos sellos – Futon: Atsuryoku Shogai (presión de daño) – el rubio extendió su palma apuntando a la pierna derecha de la peli rosa, lentamente una suave ráfaga de viento se hiso presente aunque justo en el momento que la kunoichi iba a burlarse la presión comenzó a crecer rápidamente, Naruto poco a poco fue aumentando el chakra usado en la técnica haciendo que la mueca de dolor fuera aun mayor, los gritos y sonidos del hueso quebrándose se hicieron presentes, las lagrimas que derramaba Sakura en vez de hacer que Naruto tuviera piedad fue lo contrario, Naruto noto como el hueso dejo de crujir señal de que ahora solo era polvo – pobre Sakura tan indefensa e inútil como siempre – la burla en las palabras del rubio eran incluso palpables y aunque Sakura quisiera contestarle no podía estaba más ocupada intentando respirar

- supongo que es lo máximo que puedes aguantar, lástima que tu amado "Sasuke-kun" no esté aquí para ayudarte me pregunto dónde estará – pregunto el rubio con sarcasmo – o si ya lo recuerdo nos traicionó, pero no te preocupes algún día cumpliré mi promesa – fueron las últimas palabras que escucho la peli rosa antes de caer al mundo de la inconsciencia

Fin flash Back

La sonrisa del rubio tras esos recuerdos y el terror reflejado en los ojos de Sakura hacia a los presentes preguntarse qué había sucedido en el bosque

- háganse a un lado – hablo el rubio con desprecio en su voz

- Naruto yo – balbuceo el Hatake

- ahórrate tus palabras, no necesito nada que provenga de ustedes y no lo repetiré de nuevo háganse a un lado – la voz fría con la que hablo el rubio hiso retroceder al resto del equipo 7 por pura inercia, Naruto salío caminando como si nada hubiera pasado

- Naruto – llamo Sakura, el rubio solo giro su cabeza mirándola fríamente, se armo de todo el valor que poseía para preguntar – realmente traerás a Sasuke de regreso – pregunto mientras sus ojos reflejaban esperanza

- claro que lo traeré de regreso – respondió el rubio con una sonrisa descolocando a los presentes ya que creían que odiaba a Sasuke y descubrieron que no estaban muy lejos de la realidad cuando su sonrisa cambio a una tétrica – pero nunca dije que lo regresaría con vida -


	13. Nota

Bueno seguramente estarán decepcionados de que esto no sea un nuevo capítulo pero bueno

Es para decirles que ya no seguiré esta historia. Pero no se preocupen porque no la abandonare solo la dejare por un tiempo y la reescribiré

Las razones son:

Escribo para el gusto de los lectores y también el mío y en mi opinión luego de leer con calma mi propia historia no me gusto

Naruto aprendió mucho en poco tiempo y se volvió demasiado fuerte a comparación de los demás

Gana la atención de todos con la sola presencia cuando debería hacer algo para ganársela

Hay muchas cosas en mi historia que según mi punto de vista no tienen coherencia

Por eso pienso reescribir la historia desde el principio haciendo la trama mas, como decirlo, coherente, además mostrare partes del entrenamiento del rubio y el encuentro con Konoha no se dará tan fácil.

Así que espero no se enojes y esperen la nueva y (espero) mejorada versión de Un Nuevo Camino (que tal vez ya no se llame asi)


End file.
